


Once More With Feeling

by XeresMalfoy



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeresMalfoy/pseuds/XeresMalfoy
Summary: Réécriture de la saison 4. Après ses retrouvailles avec Roger à Wilmington, qui se soldent par une dispute et une humiliation sans bornes, Brianna Fraser trouve du réconfort dans les bras d'un certain Stephen Bonnet... Chacun a des blessures à panser et trouve en l'autre l'échappatoire idéale, malgré l'incompréhension de la famille Fraser. Pour le meilleur et jusqu'au pire.
Relationships: Stephen Bonnet/Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie
Comments: 33
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapitre 1

Once More, With Feeling

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Alors, ceci est le premier chapitre d’une fiction de 150 pages qui est déjà terminée et qui était à la base un cadeau d’anniversaire pour ma petite PlumeDeSerpent. Il s’agit d’une réécriture de la saison 4 d’Outlander, une réécriture qui nous a semblée nécessaire étant donné le désastre qu’est la relation entre Brianna et Roger dans la version officielle. Ceci est donc un concentré de mignonitude et de romance SAINE entre Brianna et…. un certain pirate rencontré à Wilmington. A toutes les fans comme moi de Stephen Bonnet qui veulent lui rendre justice et qui voulaient un meilleur destin pour Brianna… je vous ai comprises. Ceci se déguste comme un bonbon, avec une tasse de thé bien chaud, bien confortablement installées sur votre canapé. Bonne lecture !**

Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages appartiennent à Diana Gabaldon, je ne suis que leur humble servante. Ne me poursuivez pas en justice. Vraiment. Ne le faites pas.




Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever sur le port de Wilmington, Caroline du Nord, mais une drôle d’effervescence y régnait déjà. Pêcheurs fraîchement débarqués de leur nuit de travail et prêts à revendre le fruit de leur labeur, voyageurs en quête d’un navire vers une prochaine destination, marchands pressés de découvrir ce que leurs fournisseurs leur ramenaient du Vieux continent ou des Colonies, marins fourbus à la recherche d’une taverne ou d’une femme pour étancher leur soif de chair et de whisky… Tout ce beau monde se bousculait sur les docks malgré le jour encore jeune et depuis le bastingage du _Gloriana_ , le capitaine Stephen Bonnet observait non sans mécontentement son équipage décharger sa marchandise, tout en pensant aux petits paquets de pièces et d’or qu’il en récolterait. Assez pour payer chacun de ses employés, ravitailler le navire, prendre un peu de bon temps en escale et repartir vers le nord, direction Philadelphie. Un énorme goéland vint se poser à quelques mètres de lui sur le pont, sortant Bonnet de ses agréables pensées. L’oiseau éclata de son rire strident et il le chassa d’un geste de la main. Lourdement, il battit des ailes et décolla de nouveau en quête de nourriture, rasant de près le bonnet d’un de ses hommes, qui s’efforçait de charger sur ses épaules un tonnelet de vin. L’homme jura en sentant le goéland le frôler et courba l’échine par réflexe, manquant de lâcher son chargement.

« Doucement, Monsieur MacKenzie… Ce vin vaut à lui seul la moitié de votre salaire, ce serait dommage de vous en priver… », lança-t-il à l’homme, qui lui jeta un regard mauvais. Ce bêta d’Ecossais l’avait presque impressionné au début de leur voyage. Son histoire de belle fiancée enfuie à l’autre bout du monde ne valait pas un clou mais la détermination du jeune homme avait éveillé quelque chose en Bonnet. Et la pièce qu’il avait à plusieurs reprises jetée pour décider de son sort était toujours retombée du bon côté. Si les dieux eux-mêmes donnaient leur chance à un empoté pareil, qui était-il lui, humble capitaine, pour les contrarier ? Le sourire de Bonnet s’élargit en voyant MacKenzie s’éloigner avec son tonneau, le déposer maladroitement sur le quai et se redresser avec un soupir, les mains sur ses reins endoloris. Qui que fut cette mystérieuse fiancée, elle le remercierait sûrement d’avoir fait de son bienaimé un homme, un vrai. MacKenzie avait embarqué avec des mains de bourgeois et une musculature inexistante, et Bonnet n’aurait pas parié un sou sur sa capacité à résister au voyage. Et pourtant…

Une heure plus tard, les cales étaient vides et les marins s’étaient dispersés dans le port avant que ne leur soient assignées leurs prochaines tâches. Bonnet vit MacKenzie jeter son baluchon sur son épaule droite et s’apprêter à quitter le navire. Il lui décocha un sourire en coin, ce qui eut pour effet de renfrogner encore plus l’Ecossais. Leur relation professionnelle s’était quelque peu dégradée depuis que Bonnet avait précipité par-dessus bord l’une de ses passagères malades. MacKenzie en avait conclu que son capitaine était une brute sanguinaire, et Bonnet que son marin n’était pas un génie en matière de décisions vitales. « N’oubliez pas votre salaire demain matin à la taverne, Monsieur MacKenzie… Je ne voudrais pas que le bruit coure que je suis mauvais payeur. »

Roger MacKenzie poussa un soupir qui en disait long sur ce qu’il pensait de l’éventuelle réputation du pirate et le fusilla du regard. « Bien sûr que non. »

« Bien sûr que non, _qui_ ? » Bonnet haussa un sourcil et coinça ses pouces dans son ceinturon, se délectant du pouvoir qu’il exerçait pour encore quelques secondes sur son employé avant qu’il ne disparaisse dans la foule.

L’Ecossais plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres, comme s’il se retenait de lâcher une répartie cinglante. Mais il n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec Bonnet, il avait l’amour de sa vie à retrouver. « Bien sûr que non, _mon capitaine_. »

Bonnet esquissa un sourire triomphant et d’un geste vague de la main, autorisa le jeune homme à prendre congé, ce qu’il fit sans une seconde d’hésitation. Maintenant que le brun s’éloignait du _Gloriana_ , le sentiment qui avait poussé le pirate à accepter ce rat de bibliothèque sur son navire, et à le garder à bord malgré leurs désaccords, l’assaillit de nouveau. La curiosité. Avant même de réaliser ce qu’il faisait, Bonnet emboîta le pas à Roger, le suivant à bonne distance pour ne pas être repéré. Ils zigzaguèrent un moment entre les étals des marchands, évitant les chevaux et les carrioles. D’un geste habile de la main, Bonnet rabattit un pan de son chapeau sur son visage, du côté de sa cicatrice et fit un rapide tour sur lui-même en croisant trois gardes du gouverneur de Caroline du Nord. Sa tête était mise à prix dans un bon nombre de ports de la côte Atlantique et il était hors de question de se faire arrêter avant d’avoir pu découvrir le visage de celle qui lui avait collé MacKenzie dans les pattes. Pendant près d’une heure, il suivit Roger dans tous les commerces et hôtels qu’il jugeait bon de visiter, mais celui-ci en ressortait manifestement toujours bredouille. Désemparé, l’Ecossais avait fini par se rabattre sur la taverne Willow Tree, plus grand établissement du port comme s’il était peu probable que sa dulcinée ait opté pour un endroit du genre. En d’autres circonstances, Bonnet se serait senti vexé : c’était son pied-à-terre de prédilection. Mais il avait d’autres poissons-chats à fouetter pour le moment.

Il coula un regard discret à travers la vitre pour surveiller l’Ecossais depuis l’extérieur. Celui-ci répéta le même manège que dans les douze lieux précédents et montra au tenancier un bout de papier, probablement une esquisse représentant sa chère et tendre. Bonnet était à deux doigts de s’ennuyer lorsqu’une silhouette féminine à l’intérieur sembla réagir à la voix de MacKenzie. Stephen haussa un sourcil incrédule. La fille qui venait de faire volte-face et qui dévisageait à présent le marin avec surprise était proprement magnifique. Une rouquine, certes, probablement d’ascendance écossaise elle aussi mais _que voulez-vous, personne n’est parfait_. Elle avait des traits fins et réguliers, des yeux de biche et la taille fine. Mais ce qui avait frappé Bonnet, même à travers le verre crasseux de la fenêtre, c’était sa peau. Le teint de son visage était aussi immaculé que celui d’un bébé, comme s’il n’avait presque jamais vu le soleil ou la poussière. Juste assez de vent frais pour lui donner du rose aux joues. Contrairement à de nombreuses femmes du Vieux continent, elle ne dissimulait pas d’éventuels boutons ou ravages du temps sous une couche épaisse de fard blanc. Elle n’en avait tout simplement pas besoin. Comme si ni l’âge, ni la maladie, ni le soleil, ni quoi que ce soit n’avait de prise sur sa beauté. _Par Danu, que je sois pendu si cette fille est bien amoureuse de ce nigaud de MacKenzie_ …

Les lèvres de la fille bougèrent et ce fut au tour de Roger de se retourner. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se jetaient dans les bras l’un de l’autre, sous le regard médusé des autres clients et celui dégoûté de Bonnet. Depuis le jour où MacKenzie l’avait convaincu de le laisser embarquer pour retrouver sa fiancée, le pirate l’avait pris pour un idiot. Un idiot amoureux d’une fille qui l’avait probablement déjà oublié, ou au mieux d’une fille de son niveau, un peu bébête et physiquement dans la moyenne. Voire un peu en-dessous. Mais ça… il ne l’avait pas vu venir. Une fille si belle de surcroît ne pouvait être que riche. Aucune paysanne ne pouvait décemment préserver son physique de la rudesse d’une vie rurale ou des ravages qu’une ribambelle d’enfants ferait à ses hanches. Donc belle, riche… et pure. MacKenzie avait certainement tiré le gros lot. Il en ressentit une pointe de jalousie. La porte de la taverne s’ouvrit et il sursauta en voyant les deux tourtereaux sortir précipitamment. Inconsciemment, il se plaqua contre un mur et rabattit un peu plus son chapeau sur son visage.

« Roger, attends… Comment as-tu su où j’étais ? »

La jeune femme avait posé la question avec un ton presque accusateur, comme si ce n’était pas la première fois que MacKenzie lui faisait des coups en douce. Cela promettait d’être intéressant… Peut-être n’avait-il pas perdu son temps après tout et qu’il assisterait tout de même à une rupture sur la place publique. _Je n’aurai pas trop de mal à convaincre MacKenzie de remonter sur le bateau jusqu’à Philadelphie, dans ce cas…_

« J’ai parlé à Gayle. Elle m’a dit que tu allais rendre visite à ta mère. Alors je suis allé te chercher à Inverness…

—Tu as lu ma lettre… »

Bonnet réprima un sourire moqueur. Ainsi donc, elle lui avait laissé une vulgaire lettre avant de traverser l’océan. Cette fille ne manquait pas d’audace, il devait l’avouer. Cela ajoutait à son charme.

« Bien sûr que oui ! » Le ton de l’Ecossais était légèrement monté et il tira violemment la jeune femme par le bras. « C’est tout, une lettre ? Tu aurais pu m’appeler !, gronda-t-il, tandis que la rouquine se dégageait avec force.

—Je voulais t’appeler, mais comment te dire combien je t’aime ? »

Depuis son recoin sombre, Stephen leva les yeux au ciel.

« J’ai pensé que si je te disais que je venais ici, tu m’en aurais empêchée ! », reprit-elle avec un regard accusateur.

L’expression de MacKenzie s’était radoucie et il la dévisageait à présent comme un chiot qui vient de retrouver sa mère. « Tu viens de dire que tu m’aimes ? »

 _Il n’y a pas que toi qui es surpris, MacKenzie, honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qu’elle te trouve non plus…_ La discussion ne prenait pas du tout une tournure amusante et Bonnet se dit qu’il devait se faire une raison. Il les vit échanger un regard transi d’amour et approcher leurs visages comme pour s’embrasser. _Beurk… Partons avant de voir quelque chose que je vais regretter…_ Du coin de l’œil, il les vit s’éloigner, probablement pour aller folâtrer dans un endroit moins exposé et haussa les épaules. MacKenzie était vraiment un sacré veinard. Mieux valait qu’il reste à l’écart du _Gloriana_ le lendemain s’il ne voulait pas que Bonnet se fasse un malin plaisir à le faire redescendre sur terre. Ou plutôt en mer…

~o~

« On perd son courage, l’ami ? »

Stephen leva les yeux de ses cartes et les posa sur l’homme qui venait de parler, de l’autre côté de la table de jeu. Un marin chauve, à qui il devait rester moins de dents que de doigts sur ses mains, mais qui malgré sa laideur trouvait le moyen de lui sourire avec impertinence. Autour d’eux, la taverne bien remplie embaumait le mauvais whisky, la sueur, la viande grillée et le parfum bon marché des filles de joies assises çà et là sur les genoux de leurs clients.

Stephen laissa échapper un léger rire. « J’ai perdu 20 shillings mais il me reste encore mon âme ». _Contrairement à toi, l’affreux_ , ajouta-t-il pour lui-même en détachant son regard de l’homme.

« Une âme est aussi rare qu’une fille avec toutes ses dents, ici », grinça l’édenté, comme s’il ne saisissait pas lui-même l’ironie de sa remarque.

Derrière Stephen, la porte de la taverne s’ouvrit et même s’il avait perçu le grincement des gonds mal huilés, il ne se retourna pas. Il était temps de prendre sa revanche sur le chauve et de récupérer son dû… Un seul problème, cependant : il n’avait plus de pièces. Posant ses cartes à plat sur la table, face cachée, il extirpa une des bagues de ses doigts, une alliance qu’il avait dérobée à une soigneuse quelques semaines plus tôt. « Et si nous misions des valeurs plus terriennes ? », proposa-t-il en levant la bague pour la montrer à l’homme.

L’autre ricana. « Il vous faudra une sacrée chance pour gagner, Bonnet. »

« C’est exact. »

Il sentit l’étoffe d’une robe frôler son bras droit et il déporta brièvement son regard en direction de sa propriétaire. A sa grande surprise, il reconnut la chevelure de feu, la peau diaphane et les traits délicats de la fiancée de MacKenzie. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui l’interpella le plus : ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés, et de grosses trainées de larmes avaient laissé quelques traces sur ses joues rosies. _Oh… intéressant…_  
Il remit prestement la bague à son doigt et frappa ses cartes du plat de la main, sous le regard médusé de son adversaire. « Je me couche. »

« Vous admettez votre défaite ? », s’étonna l’autre en tendant aussitôt la main vers le pactole qui s’était accumulé au centre de la table. Le pirate jeta un regard empreint de malice en direction de la jeune femme qui traversait la salle de la taverne avec autant d’entrain qu’un condamné à mort rejoignant l’échafaud.

« Aux cartes, certainement… » Il se leva et enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête d’une main, avant de lui décocher un sourire de connivence, le bout de sa langue s’attardant légèrement sur sa lèvre inférieure. « Mais j’espère gagner plus que quelques shillings, ce soir… »

Le chauve suivit son regard et détailla avec un rire gras la silhouette agréable de la fille, qui se dirigeait vers l’escalier menant à l’étage et aux chambres de l’établissement. Bonnet fit quelques pas en avant et coinça ses pouces dans son ceinturon. « Comment va ce cher Monsieur MacKenzie ? », lança-t-il assez fort pour être certain qu’elle l’entende, malgré le brouhaha ambiant et les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

Comme il l’avait prévu, il vit la fille s’arrêter net, les épaules crispées. Sa tête s’était redressée d’un coup et elle se retourna lentement, cherchant de son regard interrogateur celui qui avait posé cette question incongrue. Les sourcils de la fille étaient froncés et il percevait un certain agacement, voire une pointe de colère, d’être ainsi hélée par un inconnu. Qui plus est au sujet d’un homme avec qui elle venait tout juste de se disputer violemment.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce qu’on se connaît ? », demanda-t-elle d’une voix glaciale, les vestiges de ses larmes brillant toujours sur ses pommettes.

L’homme plaqua sa main droite sur son cœur et s’inclina avec un sourire qu’elle trouva suffisant et prétentieux. Il franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et esquissa un rapide geste vers son chapeau en guise de salut.

« Pardonnez-mon incorrection, je ne me suis pas présenté : capitaine Stephen Bonnet. Votre ami, Monsieur MacKenzie a travaillé comme marin sur mon navire pour rejoindre l’Amérique et j’ai malgré moi assisté à vos retrouvailles, un peu plus tôt dans la journée… A vrai dire, je ne m’attendais pas à vous croiser… _seule_ … ce soir. »

Tout en parlant, il la sondait du regard, guettant sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Elle baissa la tête et il vit son menton trembloter légèrement. _Oooh MacKenzie, MacKenzie… Qu’avez-vous fait, malheureux ?_ , ricana-t-il intérieurement, tout en glissant un doigt sous les lèvres de la jeune femme. « Puis-je vous proposer un petit quelque chose pour réchauffer votre cœur meurtri ? Un whisky ? »

Les yeux rougis de Brianna se relevèrent vers les siens et il fut frappé par le feu qui embrasait ses pupilles. Même embués de peine, il y voyait transparaître un caractère bien trempé. Mais avant d’avoir eu le loisir de l’admirer plus longtemps, il sentit la fille se dégager et reculer d’un pas. « Je vous remercie mais… je suis fatiguée… »

Elle lui tournait déjà le dos lorsqu’il abattit sa dernière carte. L’humour. Un humour qui faisait souvent mouche auprès de la gent féminine. « Pas de whisky, dans ce cas. Préfèreriez-vous que je fasse fouetter MacKenzie pour le petit-déjeuner ? Une sorte de… dîner-spectacle… mais tôt le matin… », acheva-t-il d’un ton badin.

Cette fois, lorsque la fille se retourna, ce fut pour le regarder avec les sourcils toujours froncés et une grimace incertaine. Un demi-sourire. « Vous êtes sérieux ? »

Il répondit en haussant exagérément les épaules et les sourcils, tout en balançant ses épaules de gauche à droite. Le demi-sourire se transforma en un quasi-sourire franc et il la sentit se détendre quelque peu. « Même si nous ne faisons qu’en parler… », reprit-il, tendant une main dans sa direction et reposant l’autre sur son cœur. « Les problèmes de mon équipage sont mes problèmes. Et je m’en voudrais de vous laisser aller vous coucher avec le cœur si lourd, miss… ? »

« Fraser. Brianna Fraser. »

Le pirate la vit secouer doucement la tête et sourire de nouveau. Il savait qu’il avait gagné, elle avait succombé à son charme comme beaucoup d’autres avant elle. Peut-être n’était-elle pas si exceptionnelle que ça, après tout… Tant pis, il passerait certainement quelques bonnes heures en sa compagnie. Il sentit les doigts de Brianna effleurer la main tendue et il l’entraîna aussitôt vers une table vide près du comptoir où s’affairait le tavernier.

« Juste un verre, alors… », prévint-elle avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

~o~

« Un _quoi_ ? », s’exclama-t-il avec un rire sardonique. Devant eux, la bouteille de whisky qu’ils avaient commandée s’était déjà vidée d’un bon tiers. Après de premiers échanges timides, leurs langues s’étaient déliées, et ils avaient l’un comme l’autre constaté avec un plaisir non dissimulé combien il leur était facile de plaisanter et de converser ensemble.

Brianna avala une gorgée de whisky et fit claquer son verre presque vide sur la table en bois. Ses yeux brillaient de nouveau mais plus à cause des larmes. « Un Rituel de mains liées… C’est comme des fiançailles, mais _plus_ que des fiançailles… » Il s’esclaffa de plus belle et bien qu’elle se sente vexée par son hilarité, l’alcool qu’elle avait bu et la fatigue de son voyage prirent le dessus et elle entra dans son jeu. « C’est une vraie coutume ! », se défendit-elle avec véhémence, tandis qu’il remplissait de nouveau leurs verres pour la énième fois. Elle avait perdu le compte.

« Donc si je résume la situation… » Bonnet empoigna son verre et en vida la moitié d’un trait avant de le pointer en direction de Brianna. « Votre Roger qui insistait pour attendre religieusement le mariage… vous a laissé croire qu’il suffisait de vous attacher les mains pour que vous soyez mariés ? Et consommer ledit mariage ? » Il vida le reste du verre et secoua la tête. « C’est la chose la plus stupide que j’ai jamais entendue… »

Brianna se tassa sur sa chaise avec une moue boudeuse. « Vous savez le pire ? » Il fit non de la tête et elle reprit : « Je crois que moi aussi, c’est la chose la plus stupide qu’on m’ait jamais dite… »

Bonnet fit tinter son verre contre le sien, toujours posé sur la table, comme pour trinquer à cette conclusion édifiante.

« Non, en fait non, ce n’est pas _ça_ le pire… » Elle s’était redressée sur son siège et se penchait à présent vers Stephen, comme pour comploter quelque mauvais plan. « Il a eu d’autres filles… Plusieurs même… ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le laisser exiger de moi quelque chose qu’il n’est pas capable d’appliquer lui-même ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas moi aussi exiger d’épouser un homme vierge ? »

Elle le dévisageait avec les sourcils levés, les yeux écarquillés, et Bonnet en conclut que c’était une vraie question. « Eh bien, pour commencer… c’est un homme. »

Brianna se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un soupir exaspéré. « Oh non, pitié, pas vous, _capitaine_. Moi qui vous prenais pour un homme moderne ! »

« Je suis un homme moderne ! » Il s’était avancé un peu trop rapidement vers elle et un coup de chaud remonta à ses joues. Le niveau de liquide dans la bouteille de whisky avait encore bien diminué. « Je suis un homme moderne : je ne demande jamais aux femmes d’être vierges avant de coucher avec. »

« Mais vous ne les épousez pas non plus… », railla Brianna avec un sourire mesquin.

Il leva son verre en l’air, tout comme ses sourcils, et se mit légèrement de profil, menton fièrement relevé. « Je suis plus moderne que le mariage. »

« Oooooh, bien sûr, je vois… », ironisa la jeune femme en roulant des yeux. Lorsqu’elle les reposa sur l’Irlandais, elle vit celui-ci la dévisager avec une expression amusée et son sourire s’élargit, découvrant légèrement ses dents. Il s’écoula au moins une quinzaine de secondes avant qu’elle ne réalise qu’elle fixait ouvertement les lèvres du marin. Elle se reprit, mais trop tard, les yeux de Bonnet brillaient d’une lueur intéressée.

Brianna se mordit la lèvre et prit une longue inspiration. « Merci… M. Bonnet. Pour ces quelques heures en votre compagnie et… pour votre compassion. Vous pourrez vous endormir ce soir avec la certitude que je n’ai plus le cœur aussi lourd qu’en entrant dans cette taverne. »

Stephen baissa subrepticement les yeux, une lueur de déception traversant son regard, mais cela ne dura qu’un instant. Il ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement. Pas après avoir passé les dernières heures à tenter de gagner un plus gros lot que ses vingt shillings aux cartes. « J’ai aussi une chambre à l’étage… Je vous suivrai donc… »

Brianna esquissa un sourire d’excuse, consciente que l’Irlandais avait dû espérer beaucoup plus qu’un simple remerciement oral, mais ses déboires avec Roger étaient encore trop frais dans son esprit et le charme de l’Irlandais était beaucoup trop efficace sur son état vulnérable. Elle prit la direction des escaliers, la présence de Bonnet à deux pas derrière elle la submergeant littéralement. Ils montèrent les marches en silence et plus elle se rapprochait de la porte de sa chambre, plus l’idée de se retrouver de nouveau seule avec son chagrin lui semblait insupportable. Elle se sentait presque idiote d’avoir quitté la salle bruyante, la bouteille de whisky et l’amusante compagnie de Bonnet. Derrière elle, les pas de l’homme s’arrêtèrent et elle supposa qu’il avait atteint sa propre chambre. Elle se retourna.

Il la dévisageait gravement. Toute hilarité avait quitté son visage et bien qu’il ne bouge pas d’un cil, Brianna sentit avec une intensité presque palpable qu’il la désirait. Dans un coin de son esprit, la voix glaciale de Roger s’imposa, ravivant des souvenirs douloureux de leur nuit au festival écossais, là-bas en 1969. Comment il avait suggéré avec hargne qu’elle ne le méritait pas si elle n’était pas pure. Qu’elle était une dépravée, avant même d’avoir commis le moindre péché de chair. Son cœur se serra et elle ferma les yeux, de nouvelles larmes prêtes à affluer derrière ses paupières closes.

Elle sursauta lorsque le parquet grinça devant elle et rouvrit les yeux. Bonnet avait refermé la distance qui les séparait et s’employait visiblement à l’hypnotiser de son sourire en coin. Sentait-il son désespoir ? Son envie maladive de se sentir désirée sans être jugée ? Peut-être même s’en repaissait-il, comme un charognard tirant avidement sur les derniers lambeaux de sa courte idylle avec Roger, pour les dévorer, les digérer et les faire disparaître.

« Un peu de modernité, _lass_ … », murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, son sempiternel sourire flottant sur les siennes. L’alcool, le regard ardent que Bonnet posait sur elle, l’envie d’oublier comment Roger s’était joué d’elle et de son amour… Il n’en fallut pas plus à Brianna pour la faire basculer. Elle emmerdait Roger, elle emmerdait ses principes d’un autre âge, elle emmerdait son rituel stupide… Elle aurait même hurlé qu’elle emmerdait le monde entier si sa bouche ne s’était pas retrouvée occupée à dévorer avec avidité les lèvres de Bonnet.

Le pirate gloussa et la saisit fermement par les hanches pour la pousser jusque dans sa chambre, puis claqua la porte du pied. Brianna ne l’avait toujours pas lâché lorsqu’ils butèrent contre le rebord de la table qui trônait au centre de la chambre, comme si elle craignait de changer d’avis si le moindre centimètre de distance s’interposait entre eux. Bonnet sentit ses doigts frêles s’agiter sur son ceinturon pour le dénouer et libérer sa chemise. D’ordinaire, il ne prenait pas la peine de se déshabiller ni de faire de même avec ses partenaires, cela lui permettait de s’éclipser plus vite une fois son affaire terminée. Mais il la laissa faire, supposant qu’elle finirait elle aussi par se retrouver nue sous ses yeux. Et l’idée de vérifier si le reste de sa peau était tout aussi parfait que les parties exposées hors des vêtements le taraudait depuis un petit moment. Depuis la seconde où il l’avait vue enlacer MacKenzie le matin-même, à vrai dire. D’un geste empressé, elle le débarrassa de sa chemise, exposant son torse nu à la lumière du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Il la vit s’attarder un instant sur les cicatrices qui barraient çà et là ses muscles endurcis par des années de marine, les effleurant des doigts. Bonnet n’avait cependant ni le temps ni l’envie d’être observé sous toutes les coutures. Avec une certaine fermeté, il la fit pivoter et passa ses mains autour de ses hanches pour venir délacer son corsage, noué sur le ventre. Ce furent ensuite la jupe, puis le jupon qui rejoignirent le corsage sur le sol. Dans la pénombre, il distingua une trace de sang au centre de son linge de corps de lin blanc. Brianna dut se rappeler de ce détail car elle lui refit aussitôt face, rouge d’embarras et fit passer le tissu par-dessus sa tête, avant de le rouler en boule et de le jeter dans un coin.

Stephen ne bougeait plus, il gardait les yeux baissés en direction de son corps nu, comme s’il s’était totalement déconnecté de la scène. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Brianna sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler, terrifiée qu’il se permette une remarque cinglante sur sa virginité à peine perdue avec un autre le matin même, ou qu’il la trouve laide, ou n’importe quoi qui justifie son immobilité à cet instant précis. Allait-il la laisser plantée là, nue comme un vers et s’en aller en s’esclaffant devant tant de stupidité ? _Ce serait normal après tout…_ , pensa-t-elle, en sentant soudain les vapeurs de l’alcool se dissiper sous l’effet du stress. _Il doit me trouver stupide, facile, il doit penser que -_

« Par Danu, cette peau… », l’entendit-elle murmurer dans la pénombre, mettant un terme au fil de ses pensées négatives. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se rendant compte par la même occasion qu’elle était en apnée depuis une bonne trentaine de secondes déjà. Les mains de Bonnet glissèrent sur ses hanches, remontant le long de ses côtes, ses seins avant de doucement enserrer sa gorge. « …Parfaite… »

Brianna esquissa un sourire fébrile. A quoi Roger l’avait-il donc habituée pour qu’elle ne pense qu’à être humiliée ou moquée dans une telle situation ? A chaque fois qu’elle s’était déshabillée (ou avait tenté de se déshabiller) devant lui, cela s’était soldé par une dispute et par des remarques cinglantes. Mais Bonnet s’était contenté de l’admirer, avec une fascination presque gênante. Brianna se rendit alors compte que ce n’était ni plus ni moins que ce qu’elle avait attendu depuis des mois : un homme qui la regarde se dévoiler avec rien d’autre que du désir et de l’envie dans les yeux. Ce que Roger avait fait… brièvement seulement. Pour mieux la rabaisser juste après. _J’emmerde Roger…_ Toute peur désormais envolée, elle tira sur la ceinture du pantalon de Bonnet pour l’amener contre elle. Il sortit de sa rêverie et sembla comprendre que sa contemplation avait assez duré. Il ôta son pantalon, sans quitter des yeux le succulent mélange du regard à la fois avide et anxieux de Brianna, de sa peau pâle et de son corps exquis, légèrement tremblant devant lui. Il la vit se diriger doucement vers le lit mais saisit sa main pour la ramener vers la table. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, mais il répondit en l’asseyant sur le bord, écartant ses cuisses pour se glisser entre elles.

« Trop moderne pour un lit ? », chuchota-t-elle avec petit rire gêné. Pour toute réponse, elle sentit les doigts de Bonnet venir se poser contre son clitoris et elle réprima un frisson. Sa respiration s’accéléra au fur et à mesure que les caresses s’intensifiaient et elle ne put s’empêcher de se sentir un tout petit peu gênée par l’attention aussi intime que lui portait cet inconnu (car c’était objectivement ce qu’il était, un inconnu), ainsi que par son regard insistant, son sourire orgueilleux et… _Oh…_ Bonnet venait d’insérer deux doigts dans son intimité. Instinctivement, Brianna se laissa partir en arrière sur la surface de la table, laissant un espace de travail plus libre à son amant. Une série de pensées farfelues lui traversait l’esprit… Ce qu’elle ressentait à cet instant précis n’avait rien à voir avec ce qu’elle avait ressenti avec Roger. Après leur rituel de mains liées, il l’avait prise comme on prend une vierge, cérémonieusement, dans un silence quasi-religieux, sans empressement et c’était certainement ce qu’elle avait attendu de lui dans un sens, pour une première fois.

Mais là, sur cette table, aux prises avec un homme qu’elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures, elle était tout aussi excitée que lorsqu’elle chipait les romans à l’eau de rose de Gayle, sa colocataire à Boston. Elle s’était sentie épouse avec Roger, mais entre les mains de Bonnet elle se sentait héroïne de roman. Femme. Une putain et une sainte tout à la fois. Une vague agréable de plaisir remonta dans son ventre et elle dévisagea Bonnet d’un air suppliant à travers ses paupières mi-closes. Elle le voulait en elle, maintenant. Parfaire ce fabuleux rôle d’héroïne, pour ne plus se sentir épouse mais femme libre, comme elle avait tant et si bien tenté de le faire comprendre à Roger quelques mois plus tôt.

Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, Bonnet retira ses doigts de son intimité et passa un bras sous les hanches de Brianna pour les cambrer violemment, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, il entra en elle, ravivant quelque peu la douleur diffuse de son premier rapport avec Roger. Bonnet laissa échapper un grognement de satisfaction et resserra son emprise autour de Brianna, comme s’il voulait lui briser les os. Elle ressentait le désir de l’homme aussi violemment qu’une porte claquée en pleine figure, dans les va-et-vient de plus en plus avides de son sexe, dans ses mains qui ne se lassaient pas de caresser sa peau douce, dans ses yeux qui semblaient lui dire qu’elle était la plus belle femme qu’il ait jamais vue.

Brianna l’aurait volontiers cru, s’il le lui avait affirmé. La violence de son attirance pour elle l’enorgueillait, flattait son égo meurtri par l’abandon de son fiancé. Elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais être regardée autrement de toute sa vie. Bonnet se pencha sur elle pour mordiller ses seins, ses doigts agrippés à sa taille, tandis que ses reins redoublaient d’efforts entre les cuisses de Brianna. Elle se maudissait presque de n’avoir pas perdu sa virginité plus tôt, car elle sentait que son hymen fraîchement rompu l’empêchait d’apprécier pleinement ce qu’elle vivait avec l’Irlandais. Elle aurait voulu être à la hauteur, savoir répondre avec la même intensité à son contact, maîtriser son corps pour jouir comme une femme et non découvrir comme une adolescente. Toutefois le plaisir timide qu’elle percevait par vagues successives était largement décuplé par le sentiment coquin d’être aussi ardemment désirée.

Sentant qu’il était proche de la fin, Bonnet se redressa et glissa de nouveau une main entre lui et Brianna pour caresser son clitoris. Il voulait la voir jouir, même s’il comprenait qu’elle ne soit pas pleinement en mesure d’y arriver pour le moment. _Quel dommage…_ Ralentissant le rythme, il s’employa à la caresser avec précision, jusqu’à ce qu’elle commence à se tortiller légèrement sur la surface en bois. Lorsqu’il sentit de légers spasmes autour de son propre sexe, il recommença ses va-et-vient sans jamais cesser de la caresser.

Brianna poussa un gémissement langoureux et il sut qu’il avait, une fois de plus, gagné la partie. Il n’avait certes pas été le premier à entrer en elle, mais il savait désormais que MacKenzie serait relégué au rang de mauvais souvenir, loin, _très loin_ derrière lui. Après quelques minutes, il jouit en elle, sans qu’elle ne semble même le remarquer, tant elle semblait occupée à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration erratique.

Lorsqu’il s’éloigna pour se servir un verre d’eau bien mérité, elle se redressa, toujours assise sur la table et suivit le moindre de ses gestes d’un regard enfiévré. Reposant son verre vide, il se retourna et faillit avoir un mouvement de recul en constatant l’expression carnassière de la jeune femme, ses cheveux flamboyants formant une folle crinière autour de son visage rose. Elle se leva et approcha de nouveau de Bonnet, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et murmura un seul et unique mot :

« Encore. »

Les sourcils de Bonnet se levèrent vers son front et sa bouche se tordit en un sourire moqueur. Il inclina la tête sur le côté. « Les désirs de mademoiselle sont des ordres… »

~o~

Aussi silencieux qu’un chat, Stephen Bonnet se rhabilla à la pâle lueur du soleil levant. Brianna était toujours endormie dans le lit qu’ils avaient partagé toute la nuit, une chose assez inhabituelle pour un homme comme lui qui ne restait généralement pas plus d’une heure avec la même femme. Mais elle n’avait cessé d’en redemander toujours plus, plus d’attention, plus de caresses, plus de baisers. Et il était assez difficile de résister à un aussi magnifique spécimen féminin. Ses yeux s’attardèrent un instant sur ses fesses que la couverture ne recouvrait plus, ses cuisses fuselées qu’il avait maintes fois empoignées durant la nuit. L’espace d’un instant, il envisagea presque de partir avec la marée du lendemain pour satisfaire encore vingt-quatre heures les envies de la jeune affamée. Mais cela irait à l’encontre de son mode de vie. Pas d’attaches, un emploi du temps bien huilé, des magouilles discrètes aux quatre coins de l’Atlantique… S’il exigeait de la ponctualité et de la loyauté de son équipage, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de déroger à ses propres règles.

Et puis partir en toute discrétion lui évitait beaucoup de problèmes. Les femmes avaient le don pour vous lancer de ces regards accusateurs, au petit matin… Mieux valait disparaître avant que leurs paupières se lèvent. Malheureusement pour lui, le destin n’était pas de son côté et il grimaça en entendant un imbécile frapper de toutes ses forces à une porte voisine.

« Brianna ! Brianna, ouvre-moi…. », entendit-on d’une voix geignarde, teintée d’un horripilant accent écossais.

 _MacKenzie ?_ Bonnet fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur sa belle… qui avait à présent les yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés d’horreur. Elle aussi avait reconnu la voix de l’importun dans le couloir. Stephen se figea, les doigts tentant de boucler discrètement son ceinturon, comme s’il tentait de se rendre invisible, mais les yeux de Brianna s’étaient lentement posés sur lui et le dévisageaient avec une immense déception. Elle venait de comprendre qu’il avait tenté de l’abandonner là, nue et seule dans cette chambre qui n’était pas la sienne et elle fronça les sourcils.

 _C’est précisément_ ce _regard que je ne voulais pas voir…_ , soupira intérieurement le pirate en achevant de boucler sa ceinture. _Tant pis, MacKenzie me servira de diversion._ Il pointa le doigt en direction de la porte. « Je crois qu’il y a quelqu’un qui vous cherche… Attendez, ne bougez pas… »

« _NON_ ! », s’écria-t-elle en sautant sur ses pieds, avant de réaliser qu’elle était totalement nue. Elle se précipita sur ses vêtements épars sur le sol, mais trop tard. Ce maudit pirate avait ouvert la porte et était sorti dans le couloir.

« Monsieur MacKenzie ! », lança-t-il d’un ton horriblement enjoué. « Ravi de voir que vous êtes déjà prêt à embarquer pour l’appel ! Prochain arrêt, Philadelphie… »

Dans la chambre, Brianna s’habillait à la hâte, avec l’impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar. Qu’est-ce qu’il prenait donc à Bonnet de lui faire ce coup-là ? L’homme qu’elle avait devant elle n’avait plus rien à voir avec celui qui l’avait séduite la veille. Cette nouvelle facette de l’Irlandais semblait se nourrir du chaos qu’il ne manquerait pas de créer autour de lui. Et ça semblait très mal parti… Elle entendit la voix de Roger s’élever de nouveau dans le couloir.

« Je ne repars pas avec vous, je dois parler à ma femme… », cracha-t-il avec mépris.

La bouche de Stephen forma un « O » exagéré avant de s’étirer en un sourire mesquin. « Votre femme ? Vous voulez dire… » Il désigna du doigt l’intérieur de sa propre chambre, et indirectement Brianna qui lui jetait un regard absolument affolé. Stephen fit semblant de réfléchir assez longtemps avant d’achever. « …B… Brianna, c’est ça ? », demanda-t-il à la jeune femme, qui bouillait à présent de colère. Elle savait qu’il connaissait parfaitement son prénom, pour l’avoir murmuré à plusieurs reprises au cours de la nuit.

 _Espèce de sale…_ Elle s’apprêtait à lui aboyer une série d’insultes au visage, lorsque la silhouette de Roger se profila dans l’encadrement et en une seconde, Brianna sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux devant le regard dégoûté que lui lançait Roger. _Oh non, pas encore…_ Elle ne se sentait pas capable de supporter une nouvelle fois d’être humiliée de la sorte. D’abord Roger, ensuite Bonnet qui faisait comme s’ils ne venaient pas de passer une nuit absolument magique ensemble. _Mais peut-être qu’elle n’était magique que pour moi…_ Brianna sentit une boule douloureuse se former dans sa gorge. Qu’avait-elle fait ? Elle s’était laissée manipuler, embobiner… Elle…

« Brianna… ? »

La voix de Roger, cassante, méprisante, effondrée, dégoûtée. « Roger, ce n’est pas ce que…

—Ce n’est pas ce que je crois, c’est ça ?, acheva-t-il à sa place avec une grimace. Tu vas me faire croire que tu n’as pas couché avec cette ordure ? Tu devrais pourtant être ravie, ce n’était pas ce que tu voulais depuis tout ce temps ? Enchaîner les hommes, jusqu’à peut-être en trouver un qui te satisfasse ? »

Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sur les joues de Brianna. A la lumière du jour, son comportement de la veille lui semblait maintenant des plus abjects et elle aurait tout donné pour remonter le temps et aller se coucher en larmes, comme ce que Roger avait manifestement supposé qu’elle ferait après son départ. « Arrête, c’est totalement faux, je n’ai…

—Je ne peux même plus entendre le son de ta voix, Brianna, tu… » Roger se pinça l’arête du nez et secoua la tête. « As-tu la moindre idée de qui est l’homme avec qui tu viens de t’étendre ? Un criminel, Brianna. Un contrebandier, un meurtrier… »

 _Quoi ?_ Le cauchemar semblait sans fin et elle pria de toutes ses forces que quelqu’un, quelque chose, la réveille pour y mettre un terme.

« La putain d’un meurtrier… Je n’arrive pas à le croire… Je… » Roger éclata d’un rire sardonique. « Tout ce chemin, pour une vulgaire putain… Je rentre en Ecosse… »

Brianna porta une main à son estomac, comme si elle venait d’être frappée par deux coups de poignard. _Une putain…_ Les mots lui faisaient mal, comme s’ils avaient une part de vérité alors qu’elle savait pertinemment qu’elle n’était pas ce genre de femme. _Ce n’est que Roger et son délire de femme pure, ressaisis-toi, ne le laisse pas t’atteindre, ne le laisse pas t’anéantir comme il l’a déjà fait…._

Malgré ce mantra qu’elle se répétait sans cesse dans son esprit, la douleur dans son estomac s’intensifia et elle repensa brièvement au jour où son père s’était effondré en plein milieu d’une énième dispute avec sa mère, plié en deux de douleur par un ulcère qui avait éclaté. Était-ce ce qu’il lui arrivait ? Roger l’avait-il rongée de l’intérieur à ce point ? Elle tomba à genou, le souffle court, comprenant vaguement à la sensation d’étouffement qu’elle éprouvait, qu’elle était en pleine crise d’angoisse. Elle ne vit même pas Roger s’éloigner dans le couloir, suivi de près par Bonnet, qui lui avait emboîté le pas non sans avoir d’abord jeté un regard inquiet à Brianna au sol. Roger avait presque atteint les escaliers qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée lorsque Bonnet l’interpella.

« Où pensez-vous aller comme ça, Monsieur MacKenzie ? »

Roger se retourna vivement et tendit son index droit sur la poitrine de son capitaine. Il semblait tenter de vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, optant plutôt pour un direct du droit. Bonnet esquiva sans aucune peine, s’attendant précisément à ce que ce genre de choses arrive. D’une main, il sortit une lame bien aiguisée de son ceinturon et de l’autre rattrapa l’Ecossais par le col pour le plaquer au mur et presser le couteau contre sa gorge.

« Figurez-vous que je suis heureux de tomber sur vous ce matin…, reprit Bonnet en appuyant un peu plus la lame sur la glotte de Roger, qui le fusilla du regard. Car je n’ai pas le temps d’envoyer un homme chercher le membre manquant de mon équipage avant le départ.

—Votre nuit avec ma femme vous a rendu sourd, capitaine ? Je repars en Ecosse, cracha Roger avec hargne.

—Eh bien, l’Ecosse devra attendre, Monsieur Mackenzie, vous allez venir avec nous jusqu’à Philadelphie. » Il lui décocha un sourire mielleux et Roger serait volontiers sorti de ses gonds si le contact glacé de la lame sur sa pomme d’Adam ne l’en avait pas dissuadé.

La voix de Roger n’était plus qu’un grondement. « Je vous avais dit que je devais me rendre à Wilmington…

—En effet…, ponctua le capitaine avec un hochement de tête. Et je vous ai dit que c’était un des ports sur le chemin… »

Le regard de l’Ecossais s’éclaira d’une lueur de compréhension et il sut aussitôt où le pirate voulait en venir.

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas tout abandonner et ne pas remplir vos obligations avant la fin du voyage ? » Comme Roger ne répondait pas, il reprit : « Un dernier petit conseil, M. MacKenzie. Mes hommes font ce qu’ils veulent à quai… » Il inclina brièvement la tête en direction de sa chambre. « Et moi aussi… »

Roger serra les dents mais ne broncha pas.

« Mais s’ils ne sont pas là lorsqu’il est temps de lever l’ancre, il leur manque souvent bien plus que leur salaire. » Il fit une pause pour laisser à Roger le temps de bien comprendre la portée de ses mots. « J’ai des amis dans cette ville. Je suppose que vous préfèrerez de loin perdre une fille que l’un de vos membres.

—Je l’ai déjà perdue…, murmura Roger, les mâchoires serrées. Stephen hocha la tête avec une moue approbatrice.

—Je m’en suis effectivement assuré. Vous serez donc payé une fois la cargaison déchargée à Philadelphie. Après ça, ce que vous faites et où vous allez ne regarde que vous. » Il décolla la lame du cou de Roger, qui prit une inspiration rapide, et lui tapota la poitrine à travers ses vêtements. « Je vous rejoins en bas dans une minute, MacKenzie. Mes hommes nous y attendent déjà, ils se feront un plaisir de vous escorter jusqu’au bateau. »

Roger replaça correctement son bonnet sur son crâne et après un dernier coup d’œil haineux, mais quelque peu craintif, en direction du capitaine, il descendit les escaliers sans se retourner. Bonnet le suivit un instant du regard puis reporta son attention vers la porte de sa chambre. Pas un son n’en sortait et Bonnet grimaça. Il redoutait la colère de la jeune femme, mais une femme en colère est généralement assez bruyante. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas être morte de chagrin en quelques minutes ? Lentement, il réapparut dans l’encadrure de la porte et trouva la malheureuse recroquevillée sur le sol, exactement là où ils l’avaient laissée quelques instants plus tôt. Elle avait posé son front sur ses genoux repliés et sanglotait en silence. Bonnet passa sa langue sur ses dents de devant, faisant gonfler ses lèvres closes, sans vraiment savoir comment se sortir de ce pétrin. Il n’avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu’elle s’effondrerait ainsi, sans un bruit, aussi discrètement qu’une rose que l’on piétine. Il avait espéré provoquer la dispute du siècle, qui lui aurait permis de sortir sans avoir à s’expliquer auprès de sa belle, mais elle avait encaissé les insultes sans rien dire, comme si elle s’y attendait. Comme si elle y était habituée. Cela le mit étrangement mal à l’aise mais il n’avait pas de temps à perdre en psychanalyse s’il voulait partir tant que les courants marins étaient favorables.

Il s’accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et caressa d’un doigt la tempe de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta à son contact et darda sur lui ses iris bleus. Il n’avait jamais vu un tel sentiment de trahison et de colère mêlés dans un seul regard. Le temps qu’il réalise ce qui allait se passer, il s’était pris la gifle de sa vie. Voilà pourquoi il s’en allait toujours avant leur réveil. Ce n’était pas les femmes le problème, mais lui qui ne pouvait s’empêcher inconsciemment de tout gâcher, de tout salir. Tout réduire en miettes.

« Je l’ai certainement mérité, _lass_ … »

Brianna le dévisagea, les larmes coulant sur ses joues rouges. « Pourquoi… ? », parvint-elle à articuler d’une voix cassée.

Stephen frotta son nez du bout de ses doigts, haussant les épaules. « Il l’a dit… MacKenzie… je suis une ordure… c’est comme ça… »

Elle secoua la tête, comme si une partie d’elle-même refusait cette explication trop simpliste. Mais il ne lui en donna pas d’autre. Devant le silence qui s’installait entre eux, elle tourna la tête sur le côté, pour ne plus le voir, ne plus l’entendre. Elle voulait juste retrouver sa mère, se blottir dans ses bras et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle entendit Bonnet se relever, puis le bruit d’un petit objet métallique déposé sur le parquet près d’elle.

« Pour le dérangement… », marmonna Bonnet, tandis qu’elle serrait ses paupières closes jusqu’à s’en faire mal. Elle ne retourna la tête vers la sortie que lorsqu’elle fut certaine d’entendre ses bottes à l’autre bout du couloir. C’est alors que ses yeux accrochèrent l’anneau qu’il avait laissé à ses pieds. Une bague. Une alliance, pour être plus précis. Une alliance qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien, pour l’avoir si souvent vue au doigt de sa mère. La bague de Jamie.

Comme mue par un ressort, elle se releva d’un bond et courut pour rejoindre Bonnet dans les escaliers. « ATTENDEZ ! », hurla-t-elle pour qu’il s’arrête. Elle vit l’homme se figer et se retourner avec une expression à la limite de l’impatience. Il devait s’attendre à ce qu’elle le supplie de ne pas l’abandonner ou n’importe quelle autre idiotie de femme bafouée… Mais elle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Elle brandit la bague sous son nez avec une expression déterminée. « Où avez-vous trouvé cette bague ? »

Il haussa les sourcils, décontenancé par la tournure que prenait la situation. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« On dirait celle de ma mère… »

« Vraiment ? » Malgré son air détendu, un frisson glacial parcourut l’échine de Bonnet, un mauvais pressentiment. _Quel était son nom de famille, déjà ? Ah oui… Fraser. Brianna Fraser… Que je sois maudit s’il s’agit de leur fille…_ Il tenta de rester impassible et de rebondir sur un mensonge bien pensé, mais elle avait plongé son regard dans le sien et semblait lire dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Est-elle en vie ? », demanda-t-elle d’une voix sombre, se rappelant des accusations que Roger avait proférées à l’encontre de son capitaine. _Un meurtrier…_ « Les bijoux des morts portent malchance… » Elle avait prononcé cette phrase comme une menace et Bonnet dut avouer qu’il était surpris de la voir passer aussi rapidement d’un état de serpillère à celui de chienne de garde.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que cela m’affecte… », tenta-t-il avec un sourire narquois, qui retomba comme un soufflé en voyant les flammes de l’enfer danser dans les prunelles de la jeune femme. « …mais je vous assure que votre mère allait parfaitement bien quand je l’ai quittée. »

Brianna tenta de dissimuler un soupir de soulagement, mais cela n’échappa pas à Bonnet. « Où est-elle ? »

« Je l’ignore, répondit-il du tac-au-tac. Sa compagnie remonte à un moment… bien qu’elle fut agréable. » Cette fois, il vit la gifle arriver et saisit in extremis le poignet de Brianna entre ses doigts. « Doucement, _lass_ , il semblerait que vous ayez plutôt du mal à gérer les émotions fortes, vous devriez vous ménager…

—Hors de ma vue… », gronda-t-elle, la fureur déformant ses traits.

Bonnet descendit une paire de marches avant de se retourner une dernière fois dans sa direction. « Je reviens dans un mois ou deux. Si jamais votre colère est retombée d’ici là… » Il la déshabilla littéralement de son regard malicieux. « Faites-moi signe… »

Brianna pensa très fort à un « signe » qu’elle avait envie de lui faire mais elle n’était pas sûre que lui brandir son majeur au visage rencontre le même effet qu’en 1969. Pour toute réponse, elle tourna les talons et s’enferma dans sa chambre.

~o~

Après presque quatre jours de navigation ininterrompus, le _Gloriana_ avait enfin atteint le port de Philadelphie, au grand soulagement de Roger qui ne supportait plus d’avoir Stephen Bonnet dans son champ de vision ni de devoir obéir à chacun de ses ordres, mais également pour le plus grand bonheur du capitaine qui ne pouvait plus voir en peinture le visage stupide et buté de son matelot. Les deux hommes ne s’étaient quasiment pas adressé la parole de toute la traversée, par peur de finir par s’entretuer avant la fin du voyage. Enfin, MacKenzie avait peur. Bonnet aurait plutôt été soulagé de lui trancher la gorge, mais il avait besoin de tous les bras disponibles pour décharger rapidement sa cargaison avant que d’éventuels représentants de la loi ne décident d’y mettre leur nez d’un peu trop près.

Du haut du pont supérieur, Stephen observait avec attention les caisses qui s’empilaient sur le quai, directement récupérées par la clientèle du continent, tout en rognant une cuisse de poulet froide. Il entraperçut MacKenzie qui remontait sur le bateau pour se charger à nouveau comme une mule et lorsqu’ils croisèrent leurs regards, Bonnet lui adressa un sourire faux de sa bouche pleine de poulet. Roger lui répondit par une expression torve et se détourna aussitôt. Le capitaine roula des yeux avec agacement, comptant les minutes qu’il lui restait avant de pouvoir larguer ce nigaud sur le quai.

Lorsque l’heure de la délivrance arriva enfin et qu’il vit l’Ecossais ressortir des cales du bateau avec son misérable baluchon sur l’épaule, ainsi que la bourse bien remplie délivrée par le capitaine en second en guise de paiement, il se sentit de nouveau d’humeur légère et attendit que Roger ait posé pied à terre pour lancer son os de poulet rongé dans sa direction. L’os le manqua de peu mais Roger le vit et se figea, avant de se retourner lentement vers son ex-employeur avec une expression assassine.

« Bon retour au pays, M. MacKenzie !, railla Bonnet le saluant de son chapeau. Pour ma part, je compte bien repartir vers le sud prochainement. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je m’occuperai bien de votre petite femme, comptez sur moi. » Bien entendu, il ne pensait pas une seconde que cela fût possible. Déjà parce qu’il était peu probable qu’il réussisse à mettre la main dessus à sa prochaine escale en Caroline du Nord, et aussi parce qu’il était encore moins probable qu’elle veuille un jour le revoir.

Roger pinça les lèvres, comme s’il était à deux doigts de remonter sur le bateau pour lui arranger le portrait. Mais quelque chose le retint. _La peur, peut-être_ , gloussa intérieurement Bonnet en léchant ses lèvres graissées de jus de poulet.

« En ce qui me concerne, capitaine… Vous pouvez aller en Enfer. Et emmenez-la avec vous, ajouta-t-il avec morgue.

—Excellente suggestion, l’Enfer sera certainement plus agréable avec elle dedans… », lança-t-il en s’esclaffant. Mais l’Ecossais ne l’écoutait plus. Il s’éloignait à pas de géants, se fondant dans la foule, et bientôt Bonnet le perdit de vue. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se retourna vers son second, qui avait observé la scène de loin.

« C’est assez incroyable de se dire que la petite beauté a pu tomber amoureuse d’un imbécile pareil… », lâcha le matelot, le regard perdu dans la foule où l’imbécile en question venait de disparaître.

Stephen cligna des yeux, se demandant comment il pouvait bien savoir que Brianna était une beauté, avant de se rappeler que près de la moitié des clients de la taverne ce soir-là faisait partie de son équipage. Il ne répondit pas et fit quelques pas sur le pont du bateau, passant machinalement ses doigts sur l’auriculaire autrefois orné de la bague de la guérisseuse. Celle qu’il lui avait laissé.

Le dernier regard de dégoût qu’elle lui avait lancé le hantait toujours de temps à autre, tout comme sa fragile silhouette recroquevillée sur le sol de la chambre, son expression interdite et coupable lorsque MacKenzie l’avait traitée de putain… Pour avoir justement couché avec bon nombre de putains, Bonnet pouvait justement affirmer sans mentir que cette jeune femme-là n’en était pas une. Et pourtant, elle avait accepté l’insulte sans broncher. Ça aussi, ça le hantait, et cela avait certainement nourri une grande partie du mépris qu’il éprouvait à l’égard de Roger.

O’Brien, son second, le regardait toujours avec une expression narquoise. « Elle vous trotte dans la tête, cette fille, pas vrai, cap’taine ? »

Bonnet, dont les pensées avaient brutalement dérivé vers d’autres expressions du visage de Brianna (sa façon mutine de lui demander de renouveler leurs ébats, sa manière de gémir de plaisir…), fut brutalement ramené à la réalité et fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s’attardait autant sur ses souvenirs d’elle ; elle n’avait pourtant rien de bien spécial, mis à part un corps et une peau magnifiques, un franc-parler peu courant chez les filles de son âge, un sourire angélique et des idées bien arrêtées sur la condition féminine… _Par les couilles de Neptune_ , grogna-t-il en se pinçant l’arête du nez.

Il entendit O’Brien s’éloigner en riant doucement et grimaça. De temps à autre, il lui arrivait de tomber sur une fille comme ça, à qui il pensait quelques jours durant, mais rien de bien durable. Rien que quelques soirées à boire en charmante compagnie ne lui fassent vite oublier, en tous cas.

Ce soir-là, ils trouvèrent une taverne non loin du port, pour boire du mauvais rhum et rafler quelques mises aux cartes. Bonnet venait d’empocher quelques shillings avec une main chanceuse, lorsqu’une des catins de l’établissement, visiblement attirée par le pactole, vint se frotter contre lui avec un regard aguicheur. Il lui décocha son sourire faux et remit une mise au centre de la table. La bougresse insistait cependant, faisant danser sa poitrine volumineuse sous son nez.

« Pas ce soir, catin…, la houspilla O’Brien en plaçant à son tour une pièce sur la pile. Notre capitaine est souffrant… »

Bonnet haussa les sourcils, apprenant à l’instant qu’il était visiblement malade. _Première nouvelle_ … Les autres marins autour d’eux ricanèrent à l’unisson, comme s’ils étaient tous au courant d’une plaisanterie que personne n’avait jugé utile de partager avec lui. Cela l’agaça légèrement. De l’autre côté de la table, O’Brien continuait sa représentation théâtrale et plaqua une main sur son cœur. « Il a attrapé la maladie de l’amour… », acheva-t-il d’un ton plaintif, sous les rires de l’assemblée.

 _Oh, je vois…_ Visiblement, la rumeur selon laquelle il avait passé une nuit entière avec la petite rousse du Willow Tree avait fait le tour du _Gloriana_. La prostituée eut un mouvement de recul et le regarda avec une moue scandalisée.

« La vérole ? », couina-t-elle en grimaçant. Cette fois, ce fut tout l’équipage qui partit d’un monumental éclat de rire, à l’exception de Bonnet qui commençait à en avoir légèrement assez d’être le dindon de la farce. Les matelots savaient pertinemment que l’union faisait la force et que leur capitaine ne pouvait pas tous les faire fouetter pour leur impertinence. Alors ils s’en donnaient à cœur joie.

« Non, non, pas la vérole…, reprit O’Brien tandis que les autres marins tentaient tant bien que mal de calmer leur fou rire. L’amouuuuur…

—Oh, ben si c’est que ça, je peux t’en guérir, mon beau… », minauda la femme en passant une main autour de ses épaules.

 _Oh et puis tiens, volontiers…_ , pensa Bonnet en vidant son verre d’un trait. Il jeta ses cartes sur la table, empocha ses gains et se leva sous les vivats de son équipage. Il désigna la direction des chambres de la taverne à la putain et la conduisit vers celle qu’il avait réservée pour la nuit, les rires de ses matelots s’élevant de nouveau dans le lointain. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et la fille se dirigea aussitôt vers le lit, pour s’asseoir dessus sans aucune classe en écartant les cuisses. D’ordinaire, il n’aurait pas été contre un tel manque de cérémonie, mais pas ce soir. Approchant des jambes de la putain, il grimaça. Des croûtes de boutons grattés jusqu’au sang parsemaient çà et là la peau de ses cuisses, elle avait quelques hématomes certainement laissés par quelques clients trop éméchés, et des rougeurs sur les genoux. Il laissa échapper un grognement de dégoût et la pute ouvrit la bouche toute grande.

« Eh bah merci, ça fait plaisir… », cracha-t-elle avec colère et un accent du Pays de Galles à couper au couteau. « Tu vas me faire croire que t’as été habitué à mieux, p’tet, le marin ? »

Bonnet inclina la tête sur le côté. « Avez-vous déjà goûté ce délicieux vin pétillant qu’ils font en France et qu’ils appellent Champagne ?, lui demanda-t-il sur un ton mielleux. La fille secoua la tête.

—Non, pourquoi ?

—Parce que si c’était le cas, vous comprendriez pourquoi après avoir goûté à un excellent Champagne, il est extrêmement difficile de repasser au vulgaire vin de table… »  
Elle plissa les yeux et Bonnet trouva que le temps qu’elle mettait pour faire l’analogie entre sa métaphore et la situation en cours dépassait tout ce qu’il avait pu imaginer. Il roula des yeux et secoua la tête avec exaspération. « Allez, dehors. »

La bouche de la catin s’ouvrit de nouveau toute grande et elle referma ses cuisses sales avant de sauter à bas du lit pour quitter la chambre en marmonnant des insultes en vieux gallois. Ce qui était sûr, c’est qu’il n’avait pas fini d’entendre rire ses matelots le lendemain. Il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de rétablir l’ordre parmi ses rangs, quelque chose qui les dissuaderait à jamais de se moquer de lui. Mais pas ce soir.

Il se laissa tomber tout habillé sur le lit, les yeux perdus dans le velours épais des baldaquins. Bon sang, pourquoi était-il si obsédé par cette fille ? Fermant les yeux, il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit et avant d’avoir pu le réaliser, la fatigue des quatre jours de voyage le rattrapa et il sombra dans le sommeil.

Et comme chaque nuit depuis des années, _elle le submergea de nouveau. La mer. Le bouillonnement de l’eau tout autour de lui était assourdissant. Une eau si froide qu’il ne parvenait plus à bouger, ni à penser. Ou seulement à la mort qui viendrait inévitablement l’emporter. La lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers la surface se réduisait comme peau de chagrin, au fur et à mesure qu’il s’enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l’océan. L’eau l’appelait, lui interdisait de la quitter et l’entraînait par le fond, ralentissant les battements de son cœur, tandis qu’elle infiltrait ses narines, ses oreilles, ses lèvres. Il hurla et elle envahit instantanément sa gorge, puis ses poumons. Il sentit ses mains malgré elles se diriger vers son cou, ses ongles déchirant la chair dans une tentative inutile et désespérée d’y faire rentrer de l’oxygène. Le dernier réflexe des noyés. Autour de lui, l’eau bleue se teintait de rouge. Le rouge de son sang. Ce serait bientôt fini… Bientôt la douleur cesserait, bientôt_ …

Stephen Bonnet se redressa en sursaut, tremblant de tout son être, et sentit la moiteur de sa propre transpiration coller sa chemise contre sa peau. Instinctivement, il porta ses mains à son cou, haletant, mais aucune trace de griffure ne s’y trouvait. Il n’eut cependant pas le temps de s’attarder sur son soulagement d’avoir été réveillé de son cauchemar. Et pour cause : il venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi la fille Fraser avait hanté son esprit de cette manière et il se maudit de ne pas l’avoir remarqué plus tôt. C’était pourtant maintenant une évidence, aussi visible qu’un nez au milieu de la figure. Cette nuit-là, après leurs multiples étreintes, il s’était endormi paisiblement contre la peau douce de Brianna. Et il n’avait pas rêvé.

Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne s’était pas noyé.


	2. Chapitre 2

Once More With Feeling

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et qui sont de retour pour la deuxième partie ! Et notamment à Pamela A Fuhrman et Sliceofapple pour leurs commentaires !**

Chapitre 2 :

Roger avait erré trois jours dans le port de Philadelphie, les dernières paroles de Bonnet résonnant dans son crâne comme un glas sinistre dans le lointain. _Je vais bien m’occuper de ta petite femme…_ Il pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête. Lorsqu’il avait vu Brianna se rhabiller dans la chambre du capitaine, il avait cru devenir fou. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire une chose pareille, alors qu’elle savait pertinemment combien il attachait d’importance au fait d’avoir une femme pure et fidèle ? Elle l’avait trompé en toute connaissance de cause, certainement par vengeance… Sa première intention avait été de la laisser là et il s’était aussitôt renseigné au port sur les bateaux en partance pour l’Europe. Mais il n’y avait rien avant cinq jours. Il avait décidé de prendre son mal en patience, découvrant les lieux et cette époque qu’il n’avait jusque-là connue qu’à travers ses livres. Mais plus les heures passaient, plus il regrettait son coup de sang. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû la laisser s’expliquer… Peut-être que Bonnet l’avait forcée, après tout, c’était un criminel… Mais forcée ou consentante, cela faisait-il vraiment une différence ? Elle était salie à jamais, non ?

Le matin du troisième jour, il s’était renseigné sur les bateaux qui repartaient vers le sud du pays, mais à sa grande surprise, lorsqu’il demanda une place sur chacun d’eux, la simple mention de son nom lui valait un refus catégorique. Après quatre tentatives infructueuses, il tenta alors d’utiliser un faux nom mais son visage devait être connu car il ne rencontra pas plus de succès. Jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe sur un capitaine qui lui avoua ne pas être prêt à perdre un bras ou une jambe pour transporter un ennemi de Bonnet. _« On a reçu des menaces, voyez-vous… »_ , lui avait avoué l’un des marins avec une expression gênée. _« Interdiction de faire monter Roger MacKenzie vers toute autre destination que l’Europe… Je suis un honnête homme, moi, m’sieur MacKenzie… J’veux pas avoir de problèmes… »_

Roger l’avait remercié pour sa franchise et avait fini par retourner dans la chambre qu’il louait en ville. Ainsi donc Bonnet avait usé de son influence pour s’assurer qu’il prendrait bien la direction de l’Ecosse et aucune autre. Pourquoi… Roger doutait qu’un type comme Bonnet ne s’attache à ses conquêtes d’un soir au point d’éloigner tout autre prétendant. Il n’avait pas le temps pour ces sornettes. _Peut-être qu’il veut Brianna pour lui tout seul… Ou juste pour m’atteindre, moi. Se venger de l’avoir défié en protégeant cette femme et son bébé durant la traversée. Oui, c’est sûrement ça…_

Malgré lui, ses méninges se mirent en branle pour trouver un moyen rapide de regagner Wilmington et il sentit sa détermination à retourner à son époque fondre comme neige au soleil. Peut-être qu’un abandon temporaire et une bonne dispute avaient remis les idées de Brianna en place et qu’elle lui pardonnerait tout le reste s’il revenait ? Après tout, elle avait fauté bien plus gravement que lui, elle devrait être soulagée qu’il veuille encore d’elle… Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Voulait-il d’une fille qui ne manquerait pas de le comparer lui à un autre partenaire sexuel ? C’était tellement vulgaire… Il grimaça. Les femmes ne devraient pas faire ce genre de choses, elles ne devaient appartenir qu’à un seul homme, point final.

Il avait malgré tout deux avantages non négligeables sur Bonnet : ils avaient lié leurs mains, Brianna lui appartenait donc quasi-officiellement. Et il serait certainement un gendre beaucoup plus apprécié par la famille Fraser qu’un vulgaire pirate sans foi ni loi. Il les aurait de son côté. Peut-être même que ses parents feraient la leçon à Brianna sur son comportement inacceptable et elle n’aurait d’autre choix que d’admettre ses fautes. Et alors il pourrait la pardonner. Oui, c’était un assez bon plan. S’il ne pouvait pas rejoindre la Caroline par la mer, il la rejoindrait donc par la terre. Bonnet ne pourrait pas lui pourrir la vie éternellement. Une fois le port derrière lui, il n’avait plus aucun pouvoir.

Il y avait un peu moins de mille kilomètres entre Philadelphie et Wilmington, s’il marchait une trentaine de kilomètres par jour, il pourrait être là-bas en un peu moins d’un mois. Il pourrait même gagner quelques jours en trouvant un cheval en chemin. C’était un long voyage, sans doute périlleux, mais un mois à se croire abandonnée de lui serait largement suffisant pour que Brianna déborde de joie en le voyant lui revenir. Du moins le pensait-il…

Rasséréné, il ressortit de sa chambre pour se mettre en quête d’équipement qui lui permettrait d’effectuer ce long voyage. Il aurait besoin d’une carte approximative de la région, d’un bon manteau et de viande séchée. Il faisait un bref récapitulatif mental de son paquetage lorsqu’un jeune homme, manifestement un marin, le heurta de plein fouet, faisant presque basculer Roger au sol. L’homme le rattrapa in extremis par le col de son gilet et le redressa en s’excusant avec un sourire pas désolé du tout. Roger haussa un sourcil puis se détourna en grommelant quelque chose sur les gens qui ne regardent pas devant eux dans la rue. Il ne vit pas le sourire du jeune homme retomber, ni le regard glacial qu’il lui jeta avant de disparaître. Roger avait à peine fait quelques pas qu’un marchand furieux apparut quelques mètres plus loin, accompagné de deux gardes anglais.

« C’est lui ! Le voleur ! »

Roger fronça les sourcils en voyant l’index du commerçant pointé sur lui et se retourna, cherchant un éventuel coupable dans cette direction. Quatre mains l’empoignèrent violemment et il poussa un hurlement indigné. « Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi ! »

« C’est bien lui ? », demanda l’un des gardes en l’emmenant plus près du marchand. Mieux valait ne pas protester, il n’avait vu ce type de sa vie donc il ne pourrait pas être identifié formellement. C’était une simple erreur.

« Affirmatif », répondit le marchand sous le regard effaré de Roger.

« Mais enfin c’est ridicule, je n’ai jamais vu cette personne ! », beugla Roger en se débattant mais les gardes ne le lâchèrent pas d’un pouce.

« Fouillez-le, vous verrez ! », insista le marchand en pointant du doigt les poches de sa lourde veste en laine. « Il m’a très exactement volé un bracelet en argent ciselé et un dé à coudre en porcelaine peint à la main… Je l’ai vu faire… Il n’était pas très discret, si vous voulez mon avis… »

« C’est ridicule… », répéta Roger avec un léger rire. « Allez-y, fouillez-moi, vous verrez bien que je suis inno- »

L’un des gardes avait déjà plongé la main dans la poche gauche de Roger et en ressortait, sous ses yeux ébahis, un fin bracelet argenté. « C’est le bijou en question ? », demanda-t-il au marchand tandis qu’il plongeait une nouvelle fois la main plus profondément. « Et voilà le dé… »

La bouche de Roger s’ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois comme un poisson qui aurait sauté hors de son bocal. _Comment est-ce possible, je n’ai…_ C’est là qu’il comprit. L’homme ne l’avait pas heurté par hasard. Il avait glissé les objets dans sa poche à son insu. Roger entendit des rires sur sa droite et tourna la tête. Il reconnut la mine patibulaire d’O’Brien, le capitaine en second du _Gloriana_ , ainsi que deux autres des matelots avec lesquels il avait voyagé depuis l’Europe jusqu’à Wilmington. O’Brien mit sa main en coupe autour de sa bouche et Roger entendit très nettement les mots « _Le capitaine vous salue_ » par-dessus le brouhaha du port. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de rétorquer. Les gardes l’emmenaient déjà.

« Attendez, on m’a piégé, je suis innocent… », paniqua Roger. « C’est cet homme qui m’a bousculé… il a mis le bijou dans ma poche ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui… Vous expliquerez ça au gouverneur. En attendant, un peu de prison vous fera du bien… », ricana l’un des soldats tandis qu’ils l’emmenaient à leur poste de garde.

« Quand ? Quand pourrai-je voir le gouverneur ? », demanda aussitôt Roger, voyant là une porte de sortie.

L’un des soldats haussa les épaules. « Rapidement, je dirais un mois, un mois et demi… »

« Quoi ? », couina Roger d’une voix faible. « Vous appelez ça rapidement ? »

Le second soldat ricana et ouvrit la porte du poste de garde pour les faire entrer et approcher des cellules. Quelques types croupissaient là, la mine morne et la morve au nez. « Ecoutez, monsieur… », commença le soldat qui le tenait toujours par le bras.

« MacKenzie. Roger. »

« Monsieur MacKenzie, deux solutions s’offrent à vous. Tout d’abord nous allons chercher dans nos registres si vous êtes déjà connus pour d’autres crimes dans la région. Si vous êtes nouveau… et j’espère pour vous que vous l’êtes… vous ne prendrez qu’une peine minimum de six mois pour un simple vol sans violence… »

« S… six mois ? » Roger rouvrit la bouche pour leur dire qu’il n’avait pas six mois à perdre dans leur trou mais le soldat lui jeta un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu’il n’aimait pas être interrompu.

« …Ou bien vous pouvez demander à ce que votre cas soit examiné par un juge et dans ce cas vous resterez ici jusqu’à votre audience, puis effectuerez le reste de votre peine… Et le gouverneur n’aime pas être dérangé pour de petits larcins, il pourrait vous enfermer un année entière juste pour la perte de temps occasionnée… Estimez-vous également heureux qu’on ne marque pas les voleurs au fer rouge comme dans les Etats du sud… »

« Oh Seigneur… », soupira Roger en fermant les yeux. Il entendit une grille grincer et qu’on le poussait dans une cellule. Six mois dans ce bouge… ce serait déjà une bonne nouvelle s’il survivait au tétanos ou au typhus… _Maudis sois-tu, Bonnet…_ Mais penser à Bonnet revenait à penser à Brianna et au fait qu’elle était en grande partie responsable de cette situation.

« Alors ? Vous voulez qu’on fasse remonter au gouverneur ou vous préférez effectuer votre peine de suite ? »

La voix du garde le sortit de ses noires pensées et il poussa un long soupir. « Non, il ne sera pas nécessaire de déranger le gouverneur… », répondit-il d’une voix abattue.

« Bien… Tenez-vous correctement, proposez-vous pour les travaux forcés et vous pourrez peut-être sortir dans cinq. »

Là-dessus le garde s’éloigna après avoir verrouillé la cellule et Roger rejeta la tête en arrière avec lassitude.

~o~

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois que Brianna était arrivée à Wilmington, deux mois riches en émotion, pendant lesquels elle avait retrouvé sa mère, mais aussi rencontré son père biologique, le parrain de celui-ci, un certain Murtaugh, mais aussi son cousin Ian, un adorable jeune homme qui n’était jamais avare de sourires en sa présence. Après avoir passé presque toute sa vie avec uniquement Frank et Claire pour seule famille, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête parmi tout ce nouveau monde. Les journées elles aussi étaient chargées, avec l’aménagement du chalet, la nourriture à préparer pour l’hiver, les bêtes à soigner… Lizzie, la jeune fille qu’elle avait prise pour servante à son départ de l’Ecosse, papillonnait de corvée en corvée, tout en faisant les yeux doux au jeune Ian. Ils étaient adorables mais Ian ne semblait pas vraiment avoir remarqué l’importance de l’intérêt de la jeune fille pour sa personne.

Brianna se sentait réellement heureuse ici, malgré le fantôme de sa relation catastrophique avec Roger qui planait toujours comme une ombre au-dessus d’elle. Ça et un autre « léger » problème. Au fil des semaines, une expression d’inquiétude s’était installée durablement sur ses traits, fronçant ses sourcils et embuant son regard lorsqu’elle pensait être seule. Bien entendu, sa mère avait tout de suite saisi que quelque chose n’allait pas mais se contentait de la couver d’un regard inquiet. Brianna savait qu’elle finirait par lancer inévitablement la conversation. Peut-être même sentait-elle déjà quelle était la nature du problème de sa fille. Claire avait toujours eu un don pour deviner les choses. Et même si cela avait été quelque peu frustrant lorsque Brianna avait fait sa crise d’adolescence, parfois une mère qui devine tout avait ses avantages.

Alors qu’elles se trouvaient à recueillir des plantes médicinales dans un coin de la forêt, Claire lui jeta une énième œillade inquiète mais cette fois déterminée. Brianna sut qu’elle allait se lancer et prit une légère inspiration pour se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

« Je sais que Roger te manque… », commença Claire. « Mais il y a autre chose, n’est-ce pas ? »

Brianna esquissa un sourire pincé. « Je me demandais justement si tu savais toujours faire ça… »

« Quoi donc ? » Mais le sourire de Claire démontrait que sa question n’était que rhétorique.

« Lire dans mes pensées… Je l’espérais, à vrai dire », avoua-t-elle.

« Je manque un peu de pratique. » Claire tendit la main à sa fille et l’invita à se lever du sol pour s’asseoir plus confortablement sur un arbre mort couché en travers de la clairière. « Accorde-moi un peu de temps. » D’un geste doux, elle caressa le visage et les cheveux de Brianna, qui l’observait avec une légère appréhension. Lorsque sa mère reprit la parole, ce fut pour poser la question la plus directe que Brianna avait envisagée : « Tu en es à combien de mois ? »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le calme de sa mère la rassurait. Elle ne la jugerait pas, elle le savait, Claire était trop moderne pour ça et Brianna en avait assez soupé des réactions archaïques. « Deux mois, à peu près. »

Claire hocha la tête. « Ni toi ni Roger n’avez songé à vous protéger ? »

Brianna grimaça. « Je n’avais pas pensé devoir emporter des préservatifs, maman… Mais il n’a pas… Il s’est retiré… », marmonna-t-elle avant de détourner le regard. Bon, peut-être qu’elle se sentait un peu jugée, après tout. Et encore, Claire ne connaissait pas encore l’intégralité de l’histoire. _On va passer un super moment…_

« Oh », répondit Claire, comme si elle se rappelait soudait où elles étaient et surtout à quelle époque. Elle passa une main dans le dos de sa fille pour le caresser doucement. « Je suppose que Roger n’est pas au courant, étant donné son départ précipité ? »

Brianna se redressa, prête à aborder la seconde partie du scénario. « Eh bien… » Elle pinça les lèvres. « Ce n’est peut-être pas celui de Roger. »

Claire eut un mouvement de recul. « Comment ? »

« Ce n’est peut-être pas l’enfant de Roger. » Combien de fois allait-elle devoir le répéter ? Non, elle ne devait pas s’énerver. Ni Roger ni Bonnet ne méritaient qu’on s’énerve pour eux. Après réflexion, peut-être que Bonnet le méritait, mais c’est ce qui arrivait quand on se donnait aveuglément non ? Il fallait s’attendre à être déçue… _Ceci dit, je pensais connaître Roger et au final, il s’est avéré un épouvantable c-_

« D’accord… », souffla Claire, qui visiblement semblait plus que surprise par la tournure que prenait la discussion. « De qui, alors ? »

 _Nous y voilà…_ « Il y avait cet homme, à la taverne Willow Tree. C’était le capitaine du bateau sur lequel Roger avait voyagé. Il m’a vue revenir… en larmes… et il m’a demandé ce que son matelot m’avait fait. » Brianna ne put s’empêcher de sourire tristement à l’évocation de ce souvenir. « On a commencé à parler, et à boire… pendant des heures. Il était gentil avec moi et je me sentais tellement nulle d’avoir obéi aveuglément à Roger, de m’être laissée embarquer dans ses exigences d’un autre âge, je… » Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration et secoua la tête.

« Il t’a séduite… », acheva Claire avec un hochement de tête compréhensif.

La jeune femme esquissa une moue approbatrice. « Je lui ai sauté littéralement sauté dessus. Il avait ce charme irlandais, comme l’a dit Ian… »

Claire fronça les sourcils. « Ian le connaît ? »

La grimace de Brianna s’accentua. « En fait, d’après ce qu’il m’a dit… vous le connaissez tous. » Devant l’expression confuse de Claire, Brianna plongea une main dans la petite sacoche qu’elle transportait partout avec elle et qui était solidement attachée à sa ceinture. Elle en ressortit un anneau, qu’elle tendit doucement à sa mère. Les yeux de Claire s’écarquillèrent d’horreur en reconnaissant son alliance dérobée par le pirate.

« Bonnet… », murmura-t-elle tandis que Brianna déposait l’anneau dans sa paume tremblante.

« Il me l’a donnée en guise de dédommagement… » Brianna baissa le nez, honteuse. « Roger est revenu me voir le lendemain matin et il a frappé à ma porte… Sauf que j’étais dans une chambre voisine. Avec Bonnet. » Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme s’embuèrent de larmes. « Il a dit que j’étais une putain… »

« Cela ressemble bien à ce maudit pirate… », maugréa Claire en refermant ses doigts sur l’alliance.

« Non… Roger. Roger a dit ça… » Les vannes étaient ouvertes et les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur les joues de Brianna. Les yeux de Claire s’étaient de nouveau ouverts tout grands et elle garda les mâchoires serrées tout en enlaçant sa fille sanglotante. Roger lui avait toujours semblé gentil et prévenant. De tels mots dans sa bouche, à fortiori à l’égard de sa fille, lui étaient intolérables.

« Il… il a dit ça sous le coup de la colère… », tenta Claire pour l’apaiser, mais sa fille secoua la tête.

« Il m’a déjà dit ce genre de choses… Quand on était au festival. Parce que je ne voulais pas me marier avec lui avant de… Je lui ai dit que c’était stupide et il a réagi comme si j’étais la dernière des traînées… »

« Chhh… », souffla Claire en l’attirant un peu plus près d’elle. Heureusement que Roger était parti très loin, à cet instant précis, car il se serait certainement pris une gifle bien sentie de sa part. Elle savait que Brianna en pinçait depuis longtemps pour Roger mais c’était un amour de jeune adulte, d’adolescente même. Comment Roger avait-il pu exiger d’elle de se marier alors qu’il savait justement pour l’avoir vu avec Claire, Frank et Jaime qu’un premier amour n’est pas forcément celui de toute une vie ? Et surtout l’insulter de la sorte pour s’être montrée raisonnable face à lui ? Par comparaison, ses folâtreries avec Bonnet semblaient soudain bien moins graves. Surtout pour une fille de 1969.

Le souvenir du regard vicieux de Bonnet lorsqu’il lui avait sorti ses alliances de la bouche s’imposa cependant de nouveau à elle et elle serra les dents. Bon, peut-être un peu grave quand même. Mais Brianna ne pouvait pas savoir qui était cet homme et il l’avait manifestement mieux traitée que Roger. Claire ne put s’empêcher de se sentir soulagée. Sa propre expérience de Bonnet lui avait montré qu’il pouvait se montrer presqu’aussi gentil qu’il n’était cruel et heureusement Brianna était tombée sur lui dans un bon jour. Que ce serait-il passé, si elle s’était refusée à lui ? Claire ne voulait même pas y penser, mais Dieu merci, cela n’avait pas été le cas. Elle comptait cependant bien la questionner un peu plus pour s’en assurer.

Après quelques minutes, Brianna reprit sa respiration et frotta ses joues pour sécher ses larmes.

« Et… Bonnet… est-ce que… je veux dire… est-ce qu’il t’a fait du mal ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, il m’a abandonnée à Wilmington, alors que Roger venait à nouveau de me hurler des horreurs à la figure… », grinça l’Américaine, « mais je suppose que c’est à peu près tout ce qu’on doit attendre d’une aventure d’un soir… »

Claire se racla la gorge. « Hum, non, je voulais dire… avant ça… pendant la nuit. »

Brianna rougit violemment, repensant à la table sur laquelle il l’avait prise pour la première fois, sa fascination pour sa peau « parfaite », selon lui, les multiples étreintes qu’ils avaient échangées durant cette longue nuit et la soif de chair qu’il avait éveillée en elle. « Non… non pas du tout… »

« Bien… », souffla Claire, visiblement soulagée, avant de remarquer le teint écarlate de sa fille. « Et lui, est-ce qu’il… a pris ses précautions ? »

Ça devenait franchement gênant pour Brianna, que la discussion ne cessait de ramener à des souvenirs sensuels et enfiévrés. Des souvenirs dont elle rêvait parfois, alertant Lizzie qui la réveillait, en sueur, en pensant qu’elle cauchemardait.

« Pas une seule fois, non… »

Claire hocha la tête en silence. Cela faisait beaucoup d’informations d’un seul coup, à vrai dire. Roger qui dévoilait un nouveau visage, Brianna qui s’était consolée dans les bras d’un pirate sanguinaire et était vraisemblablement tombée enceinte de lui… Elle baissa les yeux et rouvrit ses doigts pour observer son alliance. Elle avait tant pleuré sa perte, prié pour la retrouver et voilà qu’elle la tenait de nouveau entre ses doigts, ramenée par un véritable coup du sort. Comment elle allait expliquer cela à Jaime, elle se le demandait… Il faudrait bien tout lui dire, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Ou bien seulement une partie de la vérité mais ce serait à Brianna de décider.

« Je peux m’en occuper, si c’est ce que tu veux… », reprit-elle doucement. « La décision t’appartient, bien sûr, mais sache que j’ai le matériel nécessaire et… enfin, c’est toujours une option… »

Brianna opina du chef et serra ses bras contre son ventre. « Je ne sais pas vraiment… J’y pense depuis maintenant près de trois semaines et je n’ai toujours pas réussi à me décider. »

« Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps… », insista Claire en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

« Je sais… » Brianna prit une longue inspiration et leva un regard apeuré dans sa direction. « Est-ce que… ce serait dangereux ? »

Claire hocha la tête avec une expression douloureuse. « Même en prenant toutes mes précautions, il y a toujours un risque, ici… L’autre solution serait de rentrer… à Boston. » Sous-entendu en 1969. Là où elle n’aurait plus ni père, ni mère, ni cousin, ni qui que ce soit d’autre. Plutôt se jeter dans l’océan avec des palmes en béton.

« Non, je ne veux pas partir. Pas si vite… J’ai à peine eu le temps de connaître Jaime… », gémit Brianna, des sanglots dans la voix.

« Quoi que tu décides, je te soutiendrai. » Mère et fille échangèrent un sourire. « Mais ce n’est pas une époque facile… pour une femme non mariée, surtout avec un enfant », acheva Claire, pensive.

« Techniquement, je suis presque mariée mais mon _époux_ a préféré partir en mettant un océan et deux siècles entre nous parce qu’il ne supportait même plus le son de ma voix… » Le ton de Brianna était cassant, amer et Claire pinça les lèvres. « Quant à l’autre… malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu’il soit du genre à se marier… »

« Malheureusement ? », répéta sa mère avec un hoquet de surprise. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu’il y avait de malheureux à ne pas épouser un homme comme Stephen Bonnet. Ou alors elles ne parlaient définitivement pas du même.

Brianna gratta nerveusement l’un de ses ongles avec ses doigts. « Je ne sais pas si c’était le whisky, mais j’avais l’impression de pouvoir tout lui dire. Il écoutait mes idioties avec Roger avec attention, comme si ça l’intéressait réellement. Il a su me remonter le moral quand le monde entier s’effondrait autour de moi. Il y a eu quelque chose… entre nous. Une sorte de connexion. Je pensais qu’il l’avait sentie aussi. J’ai été bête. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était humilier Roger. »

« Je n’ai rencontré Bonnet que deux fois… », commença sa mère avec une expression pensive. « Je pense que s’il n’avait pas ressenti quelque chose de particulier vis-à-vis de toi, il ne t’aurait même pas adressé un regard. Il n’est pas du genre à s’attarder sur les gens ou les choses qui ne l’intriguent pas. Je pense que c’est pour ça qu’il nous a attaqués, Jaime et moi, alors que nous lui avions sauvé la vie quelques jours plus tôt. Quelque chose lui a plu chez nous. Ni plus ni moins. »

« Tu veux dire qu’il fait du mal aux gens… qui sont gentils avec lui ? », décrypta Brianna. « Il aurait définitivement besoin d’un bon psy… »

Claire éclata de rire et opina du chef. « Oui, sûrement. »

« Au moins, je pouvais être moi-même avec lui… », ajouta Brianna, la mine sombre et sa mère lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Tu n’es pas toi-même avec Roger ? » Ce n’était pas l’impression qu’elle avait eue les rares fois où elle les avait vus ensemble avant de repasser par les pierres.

« Plus depuis le festival écossais… Après ça, j’avais sans arrêt peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose qui le vexerait ou qui me ferait passer pour une dévergondée. » Brianna essuya une larme sur sa joue. « J’ai essayé, maman. De toutes mes forces. Je ne suis juste pas assez bien pour lui. Et je lui ai prouvé. »

Claire saisit brusquement sa fille par les épaules et la secoua, comme pour la réveiller. « Ne redis jamais que tu n’es pas assez bien pour un homme », gronda-t-elle avec une pointe de colère. « Surtout si les critères de cet homme sont purement et simplement surréalistes. »  
Brianna se contenta d’un « Hmm… » peu convaincu, ce qui accentua la colère de Claire. « S’il veut une fichue sainte, il y en a en statue plein les églises… », ajouta-t-elle avec véhémence.

Cela eut pour effet de redonner un faible sourire à Brianna, qui posa la tête sur l’épaule de sa mère. « Je suis contente de vous avoir trouvés… », murmura-t-elle après un long silence.

Claire sentit sa colère retomber aussitôt et se blottit à son tour contre sa fille. « Moi aussi, Bree, moi aussi… »

~o~

Le soir venu, Claire attendait Jaime près du feu tandis que Brianna et Lizzie s’étaient retranchées dans la petite cabane qui leur servait de chambre. Claire avait insisté pour tout expliquer à Jaime seule à seul, appréhendant sa réaction. En tant que femme du vingtième siècle, elle ne jugeait absolument pas Brianna pour s’être jetée dans les bras d’un bel inconnu après une violente dispute, mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas le cas de Jaime. Brianna n’avait pas besoin qu’un autre homme lui reproche ses décisions et décide ce qu’elle devait ou non faire de son corps.

Jaime s’était assis pour lire, ses petites lunettes rondes renvoyant un éclat doré dans la lumière des flammes. Claire prit son courage à deux mains et vint s’asseoir près de lui.

« Jaime… il faut qu’on parle… de Brianna. »

Le regard de son mari s’était aussitôt empreint d’une tristesse infinie et il s’était penché en avant d’un air abattu. « Elle veut repartir… », lâcha-t-il comme si c’était une évidence.

Claire pinça les lèvres. C’était plutôt le contraire, à vrai dire. Et en choisissant de rester auprès de son père, Brianna s’engageait sur une voie compliquée. « Ce n’est pas ça… » L’Anglaise tripota nerveusement un pan de sa robe de ses doigts fins. « Jaime, tu dois me promettre de ne pas te mettre en colère. »

Il fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Après sa dispute avec Roger, Brianna… a rencontré un homme à Wilmington. C’était le capitaine du bateau sur lequel a voyagé Roger. Il l’a vue en larmes et a pris soin d’elle, ils ont beaucoup parlé… »

« Au moins en voilà un qui n’abandonne pas les jeunes filles à leur triste sort… », grommela Jaime, qui n’avait toujours pas digéré ce qui lui avait raconté Brianna peu après leur rencontre.

Claire serra les dents. _Attends un peu avant de te réjouir, mon amour_ , pensa-t-elle avant d’ajouter cette fois à haute voix : « Brianna était vulnérable et en colère contre Roger, elle s’est laissée séduire… » Elle vit Jaime ôter ses lunettes d’un air courroucé. « Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble. »

Un silence pesant s’installa dans le chalet, à peine brisé par le crépitement du feu dans l’âtre. Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, la voix sourde de colère de Jaime s’éleva de nouveau. « Tu es en train de me dire… que ma fille a cédé aux avances d’un inconnu, peu après s’être fiancée avec un autre ? »

« Jaime… »

« Peut-être bien que ce Roger avait raison finalement, cette petite n’a-

« Jaime, si tu finis cette phrase comme je crois que tu veux la finir, tu peux prendre tes affaires tout de suite et partir te chercher une chambre à Wilmington… »

Jaime referma aussitôt la bouche, surpris par le ton employé par Claire et qu’elle ne réservait généralement qu’aux gens qu’elle voulait intimider. Sa femme lui adressait un regard sévère et à la fois inquiet. « En 1969, les jeunes filles sont libres de disposer de leur corps comme elles le souhaitent et ce qu’a fait Brianna n’a absolument rien de répréhensible. Et en aucun cas tu n’es autorisé à la juger. Me suis-je bien faite entendre ? »   
Jaime ne répondit pas et elle en fut soulagée. Car la meilleure partie de l’histoire n’était pas encore arrivée. « Il y a autre chose. Deux autres choses, plus exactement. »

« Par le Christ, _Sassenach_ , tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire en plus qu’elle est enceinte ? », gronda Jaime en serrant de ses mains les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. L’expression de son épouse suffit à lui donner la réponse qu’il redoutait. Il marmonna un juron en écossais qu’heureusement pour lui elle ne comprit pas. « Tu as dit deux autres choses, quelle est la deuxième ? »

Claire baissa la tête et Jaime vit qu’elle tenait quelque chose dans la paume de sa main. « Promets-moi d’abord de rester calme. »

« Je dois t’avouer que cela devient de plus en plus difficile de tenir cette promesse. Que peut-il y avoir de pire que ce que tu m’as déjà dit, de toute façon ? »

L’expression de Claire lui indiqua qu’il y avait malheureusement bien pire. « Garde à l’esprit qu’elle ne savait pas qui il était et qu’il ne lui a fait aucun mal… en tous cas, beaucoup moins que Roger… »

« _Sassenach_ … », gronda Jaime qui perdait patience. « Qui était cet homme ? »

Pour toute réponse, Claire avança sa main au-dessus de celle de Jaime et y laissa tomber son ancienne alliance. Les yeux de Jaime fixaient la bague avec une lueur meurtrière. Claire le vit se mettre à trembler de rage, dans un silence absolument assourdissant. Elle-même sentit son dos commencer à frémir de manière incontrôlable. Lorsqu’il se leva d’un bond de son fauteuil, le poing serré sur l’anneau, tous ses sens se mirent en alerte et elle lui saisit aussitôt le bras. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je dois parler à Brianna », répondit Jaime dans un feulement.

« Pas dans cet état, certainement pas ! », le prévint Claire en tirant plus fort mais il était bien plus puissant qu’elle et il se dégagea sans aucune peine. Il avait déjà une main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu’un hurlement déchirant s’échappa de la gorge de sa femme. « Jaime, _pour l’amour du Ciel_ ! »

« Je devrais donc te laisser me raconter qu’un criminel de la pire espèce a déshonoré ma fille sans avoir mon mot à dire ?? », aboya-t-il, fou de rage.

« Brianna n’est pas déshonorée ! » Claire criait aussi à présent et elle réalisa avec un frisson que cela faisait très longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas eu une telle dispute. « Pour elle, Bonnet n’a été qu’une oreille attentive et une épaule sur laquelle pleurer ! »

Jaime éclata d’un rire sardonique. « Oh oui, il a dû sacrément être attentif pour la mettre dans son lit ! »

« Brianna en avait envie également, alors que comptes-tu faire ? La punir elle aussi ? », s’égosilla Claire en levant les bras, exaspérée.

« C’est effectivement une excellente idée, _Sassenach_ ! »

« Jaime, si tu passes cette porte, je t’assure que ce n’est pas seulement ta place dans ce lit que tu perdras. » Elle s’approcha lentement de lui, essayant de l’apaiser et de reprendre son propre calme par la même occasion. « Brianna ne le supportera pas si toi aussi tu lui fais une scène. Mais si tu préfères la voir partir et regagner son époque, seule, désemparée et enceinte, alors vas-y ne te prive pas… mais sache que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. »

Les mots firent l’effet d’une douche froide et Jaime jeta un regard craintif en direction de Claire. La seule idée de la perdre à nouveau, elle et sa petite fille… Il passa une main sur son visage et appuya son dos contre la porte en bois. « Je vais tuer ce chien de Stephen Bonnet. »

« Tu ne feras rien du tout », asséna Claire en croisant les bras. « La seule chose que l’on te demande, c’est d’être là pour ta fille. »

Jaime continuait de fixer le sol d’un air sombre. Il regretta soudain d’avoir manqué les vingt premières années de la vie de Brianna. Vingt années où il aurait pu la voir grandir, innocente et pure, la choyer, lui enseigner des valeurs saines. Cela faisait deux mois à peine qu’il avait sa fille à la maison et elle n’était déjà plus son bébé, mais une future maman convoitée par d’autres hommes. Tout cela était beaucoup trop rapide à son goût. Une autre réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

« Elle ne pourra pas rester seule, _Sassenach_ , tu en es consciente ? Il nous faudra trouver une solution… », marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Claire baissa la tête. Evidemment qu’elle y avait pensé. Les mères célibataires n’étaient pas exactement en odeur de sainteté dans l’Amérique du dix-huitième siècle. « Je n’ose même pas envisager de lui proposer d’aller retrouver Roger, étant données les horribles choses qu’il lui a dites… »

« Peut-être devrions-nous retourner chez tante Jocasta… Elle a des relations, dans la haute bourgeoisie. » Jaime se décolla du panneau de bois et fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour détendre ses muscles crispés par la colère.

L’idée de retourner dans cette plantation esclavagiste n’enchantait pas du tout Claire, mais Jaime marquait un point. De plus, Jocasta vivait dans une propriété magnifique, saine et pas au milieu des bois regorgeant de dangers. Brianna y serait confortablement installée et en sécurité. « Nous lui en parlerons demain… », murmura Claire en venant se blottir contre Jaime. Celui-ci posa son menton dans les cheveux de jais de sa femme et ferma les yeux. Le visage souriant et espiègle de Bonnet s’imprima sur ses paupières closes et il les rouvrit aussitôt. Pas étonnant que Brianna soit tombée dans ses bras s’il s’était montré aussi charmant que lorsqu’ils l’avaient aidé à passer les barrages de gardes. Jaime était pourtant de nature méfiante, et il s’était laissé berner comme un débutant. _Alors une jeune femme de vingt ans… d’une autre époque de surcroît. Elle n’avait aucune chance._ Il soupira, soulagé que sa tendre épouse l’ait encore une fois empêché de succomber à la colère. Il aurait pu dire ou faire des choses qu’il aurait amèrement regrettées par la suite. Resserrant ses bras autour de la silhouette frêle de son Anglaise, il pria cependant pour ne jamais plus croiser Stephen Bonnet de sa vie. Ou il risquerait bien de commettre l’irréparable.

~o~

Claire saisit un des sacs de nourriture qu’elle avait préparés pour le voyage de sa fille et alla le déposer dans la charrette qui les attendait devant le chalet. Elle ne rejoindrait River Run qu’un peu plus tard, deux de ses patientes étant enceintes (et plus avancées que sa fille) et un autre nécessitant des soins quasi-quotidiens. Brianna achevait de préparer ses propres affaires avec Lizzie, le cœur lourd. Elle avait bien compris qu’il serait plus sage et plus confortable dans son état de séjourner chez sa grand-tante, mais l’idée de sortir du cocon rassurant de ses parents pour rencontrer de nouveaux membres de la famille ne la mettait pas vraiment en joie. Elle sentait aussi que le confort n’était pas la seule raison à ce transfert, mais son père ne lui avait rien dit de plus.

Le parrain de celui-ci, Murtagh Fitzgibbons, était venu spécialement de Wilmington pour l’accompagner jusqu’à River Run. Jaime avait été appelé par Tryon, le gouverneur de Caroline du Nord, afin de l’aider dans sa traque des Régulateurs. Et depuis l’échec de son infiltration au sein du groupe de rebelles, deux mois et demi plus tôt, il était quelque peu sur les dents.

Jaime avait également jugé utile d’éloigner Murtagh, chef des Régulateurs, de Wilmington quelque temps, sa tête étant placardée sur bon nombre d’affiches dans la ville. Alors qu’il finissait d’atteler les chevaux, Jaime s’assura qu’aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait dans les environs et fit signe à Murtagh de le suivre. Son parrain fit quelque pas avec lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Une fois que tu auras déposé Brianna chez Jocasta… » murmura Jaime avec un regard sombre. « J’aimerais que tu trouves Stephen Bonnet et que tu me le rapportes. En toute discrétion, évidemment. »

Murtagh hocha la tête. « Quand seras-tu de retour ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… Une fois que Tryon ne sera plus sur mon dos, j’essaierai de me renseigner pour savoir si Roger MacKenzie est vraiment reparti… _chez lui_. » Il acheva sa phrase avec un regard entendu et Murtagh comprit ce qu’il voulait dire par là. Chez lui. En 1969.

« Tu veux essayer de le retrouver ? Alors qu’il a insulté ta fille ? Et l’a abandonnée ? » Murtagh esquissa un sourire et désigna du menton Brianna, qui approchait du charriot avec ses affaires. « Et si elle ne veut plus le voir ? »

« Si elle ne veut pas épouser un homme laid et deux fois plus vieux qu’elle, car c’est tout ce qu’elle pourra trouver en étant dans sa situation, elle n’aura pas le choix. MacKenzie fera un bon mari et elle lui pardonnera sa colère. Justifiée, si tu veux mon avis… », acheva Jaime à mi-voix. Que Dieu le garde si jamais Brianna ou Claire entendait sa remarque.

Murtagh esquissa un rictus mais n’ajouta rien. Il accomplirait sa mission et ramènerait Bonnet. Peut-être pouvait-il déjà faire parvenir un message à Fergus pour lui dire de rester attentif aux allées et venues du pirate. Ce gamin avait des yeux et des oreilles dans toute la ville…

~o~

Près d’un mois et demi s’étaient écoulés depuis que Murtagh avait laissé Brianna à Jocasta. De retour à Wilmington, il s’était installé « temporairement » chez Fergus et Marsali, ne pouvant décemment pas louer une chambre en ville alors qu’il était recherché par toute la garde. Ils prendraient déjà suffisamment de risques en allant cueillir Bonnet lors de sa prochaine escale.

Ce jour était finalement arrivé et lorsque Bonnet entra à la taverne Willow Tree, comme à son habitude, Fergus, Murtagh et leur indicateur l’attendaient déjà, assis autour d’une table dans le fond de la salle. Murtagh enfonça bien profondément son chapeau sur son crâne au passage de deux gardes anglais qui traversaient la taverne.

Bonnet fit quelques pas dans la salle, avant de se faire harponner par une fille de joie avec laquelle il échangea quelques mots.

« C’est lui », fit l’un des hommes à leur table, tandis que Fergus cessait enfin de faire rouler sa pièce d’argent sur la table. Murtagh n’avait pas osé le lui dire, mais cela faisait bien dix minutes qu’il ne supportait plus le raclement incessant du métal sur le bois. Murtagh se retourna et observa l’homme qu’on lui désignait. Plutôt bel homme, du genre à attirer le regard des midinettes. Il avait un sourire enjôleur qui éclairait son visage, lequel aurait pu être qualifié de parfait s’il n’y avait pas eu cette longue cicatrice barrant sa joue gauche.   
La prostituée ne sembla pas avoir beaucoup de succès, car elle fit la moue et il se détourna d’elle en la saluant pour prendre la direction des chambres. Fergus fit rouler une dernière fois sa pièce d’argent sur la table, l’homme l’attrapa au vol et s’éclipsa aussitôt avec un sourire.

« Il monte seul… », constata Murtagh et Fergus approuva d’un hochement de tête.

« J’ai un plan. » Le jeune Français sourit et ils se levèrent à leur tour.

A l’étage, Stephen Bonnet avait pris ses quartiers temporaires dans sa chambre, pressé de pouvoir enfin s’étendre sur un lit confortable, sans le roulis des vagues ni les rires bruyants de son équipage. Il n’était pas revenu à Wilmington depuis qu’il avait quitté Brianna et il se demanda si elle était encore dans les parages. Il aurait été plus que ravi de retomber sur elle. Dans tous les sens du terme…

Il sourit tout en prenant une gorgée dans la bouteille qu’il avait fait monter dans sa chambre. Un grincement du parquet dans son dos attira son attention et il se retourna, s’attendant à ce que la catin qu’il avait rembarrée un peu plus tôt n’ait pas compris ce que « non » voulait dire. Mais ce n’était pas la catin, définitivement pas.

Un homme d’une soixantaine d’années, doté d’une barbe blanche et d’un chapeau à larges bords, se tenait au milieu de la pièce, l’air menaçant. Ce qui était encore plus menaçant, était le pistolet qu’il venait d’armer et de pointer sur lui.

« Bonsoir », fit l’homme avec un sourire railleur. De son arme, il fit signe à Bonnet de poser sa bouteille et Stephen s’exécuta docilement, les sourcils levés.

 _Allons bon, qui c’est encore celui-là ?_ Stephen se retourna de nouveau vers son visiteur, désormais sans bouteille et écarta les bras pour lui montrer qu’il avait les mains vides. Il s’apprêtait à faire un autre mouvement, lorsque l’intrus se fendit d’un léger « ah ah ah… » lui intimant de ne pas bouger. Cela commençait à l’irriter sérieusement.

« Je pense que vous vous êtes trompé de chambre, monsieur… », fit Stephen avec une expression qu’il voulait patibulaire. Mais encore une fois, il était du mauvais côté de l’arme. Mieux valait ne pas fanfaronner.

« En effet. Je cherche un gentleman. Et tu n’en es pas un… »

Vif comme l’éclair, Stephen tendit les mains en direction de l’arme pour s’en saisir mais le vieillard était bien plus réactif que prévu. La crosse du pistolet s’abattit violemment sur son crâne et il s’effondra, inconscient avant même d’avoir touché le sol.

Fergus fit son entrée dans la chambre, tout sourire et se pencha sur Bonnet pour qu’ils le soulèvent à deux. Tant bien que mal, ils réussirent à transporter le corps inerte du pirate dans la taverne et à l’en faire sortir par l’arrière-boutique. La charrette de Fergus les y attendaient à quelques mètres et Murtagh ordonna au jeune homme de l’approcher pour qu’ils y chargent leur colis. Fergus s’éloigna et ne vit pas les deux hommes armés tourner à l’angle de la ruelle.

« Qu’avez-vous fait à cet homme ? », demanda l’un d’eux en accourant. Murtagh poussa un juron. Il lui fallait trouver un plan pour préserver Fergus et vite. Avant que les hommes ne soient arrivés à leur hauteur, il rejoignit le jeune Français et murmura : « Retourne à ta femme et ton fils… », avant de lui asséner un coup de poing magistral dans l’abdomen. Fergus se pliait en deux avec un « ouf » sonore lorsque les gardes apparurent et levèrent leurs fusils pour les pointer sur Murtagh. L’Ecossais s’immobilisa et repoussa Fergus avant de lever docilement les mains en l’air.

« Allez vous en », dit l’un des nouveau-venus et Fergus ne se fit pas prier.

« Vous me semblez familier », fit l’autre en dévisageant Murtagh.

« C’est étrange, je ne crois pas qu’on se soit déjà rencontrés », rétorqua celui-ci. Il pointa l’index en direction de Bonnet, avachi contre des sacs de jute. « Je pense en revanche que mon compagnon vous dira quelque chose, Stephen Bonnet. »

« Le meurtrier ? »

« Lui-même. » Murtagh tenta de faire un pas en avant mais les hommes ne semblaient pas décidés à baisser leurs armes.

« Celui qui a échappé à la potence ? », reprit le premier garde, mais l’autre lui coupa la parole.

« Je vous ai déjà vu dans un journal, Murtagh Fitzgibbons. Emmenez-le », ordonna-t-il à son collègue, tandis que Murtagh levait les yeux au ciel. Il regarda l’homme lui confisquer son pistolet à sa ceinture et le suivit en soupirant.

~o~

Blottie dans son lit, Brianna baissa le nez sur son ventre qui s’arrondissait sous les couvertures. Malgré le copieux repas que Tante Jocasta avait organisé un peu plus tôt ce soir-là, son estomac criait famine. Et pour cause, elle n’avait pas été capable de manger plus de quelques bouchées lorsqu’elle avait compris que la plupart des « amis » invités par la veuve n’étaient autres que des fils à marier quarantenaires, parfois bedonnants, qui la regardaient tous comme si elle était la septième merveille du monde. Une intense nausée l’avait saisie à la simple idée d’être forcée à épouser et à combler les désirs de l’un de ces hommes. C’est cette nausée, couplée à la pression qu’exerçait son corset sur son ventre, qui l’avait faite défaillir.

Sur la table de nuit trônait la lettre de son père que John Grey lui avait remise en privé, après sa mésaventure. Elle ne l’avait toujours pas ouverte. Quoique Jamie ait pu écrire dans cette missive, elle lui en voulait de l’avoir piégée ici, avec sa tante organisatrice de mariages sans amour. Sans considération pour ses sentiments, il l’avait livrée à une entremetteuse. Et ces hommes… Bon sang, ces hommes lui fichaient la chair de poule. Tous empressés à leur âge avancé de mettre la main sur une femme aussi jeune… Son estomac émit un énième gargouillis et elle se décida à sortir de la chaleur de son lit pour aller grignoter en cuisine. S’armant d’une chandelle, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit à l’office pour se servir un en-cas.

Mais un bruit étrange, comme des grognements, lui parvenaient depuis un couloir voisin. A pas de loups, elle suivit la provenance des sons jusqu’à arriver dans un placard à linge de maison. Retenant son souffle, elle vit Lord Grey et l’un de ses prétendants, le Juge Alderdyce, se livrer à une occupation qui n’était certainement pas légale en cette période de l’Histoire. Elle se fichait pas mal de ce que les gens faisaient dans leur intimité, mais l’idée d’avoir été témoin d’un acte aussi intime, en plus d’être interdit et sévèrement puni par la loi de l’époque, la fit rebrousser chemin en quatrième vitesse et se recoucher en silence.

Lorsqu’elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut au son des rideaux tirés et de la voix chantante de Phèdre, la jeune esclave qui lui avait été attribuée par Jocasta, qui lui annonçait que sa tante la conviait à boire le thé. Avant d’ajouter qu’elle devait l’habiller pour une occasion spéciale.

« Vous avez fait forte impression sur M. Forbes hier soir, il a l’intention de vous demander en mariage ! », pépia Phèdre comme si c’était une merveilleuse nouvelle.

Brianna sentit son cœur s’emballer. Elle devait trouver un moyen rapide de tuer cette demande en mariage dans l’œuf. Prétextant vouloir prendre l’air avant d’y aller, elle lui demanda de faire venir Lizzie et de faire patienter sa tante une petite heure. Lorsque Lizzie arriva avec son sempiternel sourire doux, elle lui demanda précipitamment de donner rendez-vous à Lord John sous le grand chêne et s’habilla à la va-vite. Une ébauche de plan avait germé dans sa tête et elle se détestait d’avoir à utiliser ce qu’elle avait vu durant la nuit contre le seul homme de la soirée qu’elle avait trouvé un tant soit peu agréable. Mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

« Vous n’avez pas trop froid ? », lui demanda Lord John lorsqu’il la rejoignit à l’endroit convenu.

« Non, et vous ? » Elle tentait de ne pas avoir l’air trop impatiente, mais sentait sa voix la trahir. Toutefois, Lord Grey ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur.

« L’air frais me ravit. »

 _Bon, assez de blabla…_ , pensa-t-elle en passant aussitôt au vif du sujet. « Je parlerais bien de la pluie, du beau temps, des jardins, mais je n’ai plus beaucoup de temps, je dois vous demander… » Elle s’arrêta et se tourna vers l’homme avec un regard déterminé. « Voulez-vous m’épouser ? »

Il y eut un silence gênant pendant lequel John commença par lui sourire, persuadé qu’elle plaisantait, mais après un bref regard en direction de son visage déterminé, son sourire se transforma un rictus. « Par la sainte mère de Dieu… Je doute que votre père eût cela en tête quand il m’a demandé de veiller sur vous. »

« Je sais, mais si je ne demandais pas, dans l’intérêt de mon enfant… »

John lui coupa la parole d’un long soupir. « Vous êtes bien la fille de votre père, c’est certain. »

« Ecoutez, je ne veux pas de votre argent », reprit-elle avec empressement. « Je signerai ce que vous voulez. Vous n’auriez pas à vivre avec moi non plus, bien que je doive probablement vous accompagner en Virginie, au moins pour un temps. »

Mais son interlocuteur ne semblait pas plus convaincu par sa proposition. « Jamie est la personne que je chéris le plus sur cette Terre, et j’ai de l’affection pour vous, pour une raison que j’ignore, mais je ne peux pas vous épouser. »

Brianna plissa les yeux, réticente à l’idée d’abattre sa dernière carte mais il ne lui en laissait pas le choix. « Lord John, si vous refusez mon offre, c’est avec regret que je devrai révéler ce que je vous ai vu faire hier soir avec l’un de mes supposés prétendants. »

L’expression jusqu’alors désolée de Grey se durcit et changea du tout au tout face aux menaces proférées par la jeune fille. « Quoique vous pensiez avoir vu, vous faites erreur. »

« Non, je sais ce que j’ai vu et j’écrirai des lettres, au gouverneur, au shérif… »

« Sachant la sévérité du châtiment pour ce crime, le ferez-vous ? », aboya presque son aîné en la regardant avec froideur. « Ma vie serait ruinée. »

« Alors je le dirai à Jaime. »

John Grey haussa les sourcils. « C’est présumer qu’il ne le sait pas déjà, et entre le gouverneur Tryon et les Régulateurs, il a d’autres chats à fouetter. »

Ils se mesurèrent un instant du regard et Grey commença à s’agacer de l’impertinence de cette jeune femme. Elle lui faisait penser à sa mère, qu’il jalousait plus que n’importe quelle autre personne au monde.

« Je serais presque tenté de me soumettre à votre scandaleuse proposition, ça vous apprendrait à jouer avec le feu », gronda-t-il en faisant un pas en direction de Brianna.

Elle ne se laissa toutefois pas démonter et répondit sur le même ton : « On dirait une menace. Vous voulez dire que… » Le regard glacial de Grey lui indiqua que oui, il voulait bien dire qu’il n’hésiterait pas à la faire sienne pour le seul plaisir de lui rabattre le caquet. « Quoi, les femmes aussi ? »

« J’ai été marié… »

« Ce n’était pas un mariage de convenance, alors… » Brianna sentit sa voix trembler et comprit qu’elle avait misé sur le mauvais cheval en supposant que Lord Grey était uniquement attiré par les hommes.

« Je vous assure que je suis parfaitement capable de remplir mes devoirs conjugaux. »

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec tant de hargne qu’elle se sentit de nouveau piégée. Quoi qu’elle fasse, il y aurait toujours un nouvel homme, de nouvelles obligations à assumer, de nouvelles mains qui voudraient la posséder. Son expression déterminée laissa la place au désespoir et ses épaules s’affaissèrent. Elle ne voulait plus d’un nouvel homme dans sa vie, elle avait déjà eu suffisamment à faire avec les deux précédents. Lentement, elle se détourna et fit quelques pas pour s’éloigner de lui.

« Je suis désolé, Brianna, je ne peux pas vous épouser. »

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. « Non, c’est moi qui suis désolée, je dois avoir l’air d’une folle. Et je n’aurais rien dit à personne à votre propos », acheva-t-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

« Ayez confiance en votre famille… Votre père m’a avoué qu’il souhaitait partir à la recherche de votre fiancé dès qu’il serait libéré de ses obligations, un certain Roger ? »

Le cœur de Brianna fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Peut-être aurait-elle dû lire cette lettre, finalement. Mais avait-elle réellement envie de retomber dans les bras d’un homme qui la considérait comme une putain ? Et le lui avait surtout craché au visage ?

« Il ne m’en a pas informée… », murmura-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. « Peut-être parce qu’il sait que je n’aurais pas été d’accord. »

« N’y a-t-il aucune chance de pardon entre vous ? », s’enquit Lord Grey avec un sourire encourageant.

 _Tout ce chemin pour une vulgaire putain…_ La voix de Roger résonnait encore dans sa tête et elle ferma brièvement les paupières. « Je ne sais pas… tout a été si violent… » Une larme roula sur sa joue et Lord Grey prit les mains de Brianna dans les siennes.

« Il y a autre chose, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Même s’il retrouve Roger… Il ne voudra probablement pas… Il pourrait ne pas être le père de l’enfant. » Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. « C’est même presque certain. »  
Comme il ne disait rien, elle choisit d’être honnête avec lui. Après tout, elle connaissait son secret et sa petite histoire d’un soir n’était rien en comparaison. Il ne la jugerait pas. « Après que Roger m’ait abandonnée, j’ai noyé mon chagrin dans les bras du capitaine de son navire. Un certain Stephen Bonnet. Nous avons fait l’amour à plusieurs reprises et contrairement à Roger, nous n’avons pris aucune précaution… »

Elle vit Lord Grey prendre une longue inspiration et hausser brièvement les sourcils. Mais elle ne voulait pas entendre quoi que ce soit de sa part. « Et maintenant, M. Forbes veut demander ma main. » Elle secoua la tête. « J’ai donné mon cœur et mon corps à deux hommes dans ma vie et cela s’est terminé en drame à chaque fois. Je ne pourrai pas supporter de laisser un troisième homme me toucher. A fortiori lorsque l’homme en question a deux fois mon âge, que je ne l’aime pas et qu’il me regarde comme un morceau de viande. » Son ton était monté, trahissant son appréhension. « J’en mourrais. »

Elle se leva brusquement, ne pouvant plus supporter l’idée que l’homme à qui elle s’était confiée reste les bras croisés sans l’aider. « Ma tante m’attend. »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle regagna la propriété, le cœur lourd. Lorsqu’elle arriva dans le salon, Jocasta et le dégoûtant M. Forbes l’y attendaient déjà.

« Bonjour, ma tante. »

Jocasta se tourna de trois-quarts et sourit. « M. Forbes voudrait s’entretenir avec vous de quelque chose. »

L’interpellé s’avança vers elle, le torse bombé, bien perché sur ses talonnettes et un sourire qu’il voulait distingué sur les lèvres. Celles de Brianna se mirent à trembler. _Je vais vomir…_

« Merci de m’avoir attendu, ma chère ! », fit la voix de John dans son dos. Elle lui jeta un regard confus. « Leur avez-vous annoncé la bonne nouvelle ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard appuyé et Brianna sentit toute la tension des dernières minutes s’envoler. « Non. »

« J’ai demandé la main de Miss Fraser », dit-il sans détourner son regard des yeux bleus de Brianna. Quand enfin il reporta son attention sur le reste de l’audience, la jeune femme ne réalisait toujours pas qu’elle venait d’être sauvée par le gong. « Et elle a accepté. »

« Quelle joie », commenta Jocasta, tandis que la mine déconfite de Forbes exprimait plutôt une profonde déception.

Brianna vécut ensuite le départ de Forbes, les félicitations de sa tante et la conversation qui s’ensuivit comme si elle était enveloppée dans du coton. Elle n’était pas passée loin du troisième drame. Lorsqu’il fut l’heure pour John de prendre congé, elle l’accompagna hors de la maison pour le remercier. Il lui sourit d’un air complice puis fronça les sourcils.

« Puisque votre père se renseigne de son côté sur le devenir de votre fiancé… me permettez-vous de faire de même avec votre capitaine ? » Il marqua une pause devant son expression pensive. « Si vous êtes évidemment ouverte à la possibilité de lui faire assumer ses responsabilités. Dans l’éventualité où votre père faillirait dans ses recherches. »

 _Epouser Stephen à la place de Roger ?_ L’idée n’était pas totalement saugrenue, étant donné qu’il y avait de grandes chances pour qu’il soit le père de son enfant. Bien que la matinée suivant leur folle nuit ait été difficile à digérer, les autres moments qu’ils avaient passé ensemble étaient plutôt très plaisants. Comme le disait John, il lui faudrait assumer ses ébats si leurs chemins venaient à se recroiser. Et à côté de Forbes, Stephen Bonnet faisait presque figure de bon parti. Dieu que ce vieux bourgeois la dégoûtait…

« C’est un marin, vous aurez peu de chances de le trouver s’il décide de réellement disparaître… », murmura-t-elle. « Mais oui, je vous y autorise. »

John hocha la tête et pressa doucement sa main dans les siennes. Quelques instants plus tard, il disparaissait sur son cheval, sans savoir qu’il laissait derrière lui une jeune femme tiraillée entre deux destins possibles. Roger ou Stephen ? Chacun était l’antithèse de l’autre, on ne pouvait faire plus différent, de même que l’eau et le feu. Roger avait fait battre son cœur d’adolescente, puis de jeune adulte, mais elle avait réalisé ces derniers mois que cette attirance, cette idolâtrie même, était presque la même que lorsqu’elle avait eu sa période Elvis à l’adolescence. Le King pouvait faire battre son cœur à en crever dès qu’elle croisait son regard à la télévision, en concert (où le pauvre Frank était forcé de la chaperonner, à son grand désarroi), ou sur les posters dans sa chambre. Mais cette attirance était chaste et superficielle, basée sur l’idée qu’elle s’était faite de la personnalité du chanteur. Tout comme elle était tombée amoureuse de Roger à distance, séparée de lui par un océan, en se basant sur l’idée qu’elle se faisait de son caractère affable et dévoué.

Stephen en revanche, avait éveillé un désir différent. Plus charnel, plus mature, plus animal. Elle désirait Roger avec sa tête, mais Bonnet avait réveillé un véritable brasier dans son ventre. Sa raison avait beau lui hurler que Roger était un homme plus fréquentable, plus honnête, le reste de son corps brûlait d’envie d’être à nouveau touché comme Stephen l’avait fait. Sans jugement ni exigences particulières.

Son subconscient aussi avait fait son choix. Les cauchemars dans lesquels apparaissait Roger n’étaient que des redites de toutes les fois où il l’avait rejetée, insultée, humiliée. En revanche, les rêves dont Stephen était le héros avaient une nature beaucoup plus érotique. Elle sentit le rouge monter à ses joues et se demanda ce que penseraient ses parents s’ils savaient ce qu’elle avait en tête. _Jaime ferait certainement une attaque…_ Mieux valait pour lui qu’il ne sache pas ce que Lord John comptait faire. Les chances de remettre la main sur Bonnet un jour étaient de toute façon aussi minces qu’une feuille de papier. Du moins le croyait-elle…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Once More With Feeling**

Chapitre 3 :

Contrairement à ce que Brianna avait imaginé, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lord John pour localiser Stephen Bonnet. Et pour cause, ce-dernier s’était fait cueillir par la garde, inconscient et déjà ligoté, en même temps que le chef des Régulateurs lui-même. Autant dire que tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça à Wilmington.

La nouvelle était parvenue à Brianna lorsque Lord John était revenu à River Run, deux jours à peine après l’arrivée de Claire. Ayant achevé tous les soins de ses patients en cours, elle avait décidé qu’il était désormais temps de rejoindre sa fille. Elle en était déjà quasiment à la moitié de sa grossesse et Claire en avait assez de manquer les étapes importantes de la vie de Brianna. Quant à Lord Grey, Claire eut la sensation que sa fille avait fait une très forte impression à l’ami de Jamie, sans pour autant savoir de quelle manière ni pourquoi.

« J’ai les informations que vous m’avez demandé », lui annonça Lord John en esquissant un rictus gêné. Derrière eux, Claire les observait avec attention, ne sachant absolument pas de quoi il était question. « Bonnet était recherché pour contrebande et piraterie, entre autres méfaits… Il a été arrêté et jeté en prison, en attendant d’être condamné à mort pour ses crimes. »

Brianna ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sortit, elle sentait de nouveau une nausée la submerger et elle manquait cruellement d’air. Avec Roger dans un autre espace-temps et un harem de prétendants hideux à ses basques, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser sa dernière option mourir sur la potence. De plus, elle était une farouche opposante à la peine de mort et avait de nombreuses fois manifesté à Boston pour son abolition.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces histoires ? », fit Claire, paniquée en comprenant qu’elle avait demandé à John de chercher Bonnet pour elle. « Tu ne vas tout de même pas… »

« Murtagh Fitzgibbons s’est également fait arrêter alors qu’il venait d’attaquer M. Bonnet et l’avait ligoté… », intervint John pour éviter à Brianna une remontrance. L’effet fut immédiat et Claire écarquilla les yeux d’horreur en apprenant l’arrestation de leur ami.

« Pourquoi Murtagh aurait-il… ? », marmonna Brianna avant de comprendre. « Jamie… » Elle tourna un regard courroucé en direction de sa mère. « Tu étais au courant ? »

« Que Murtagh prendrait le risque stupide de se faire arrêter en traquant un pirate dans les rues de Wilmington ? Certainement pas, non… », aboya Claire en se passant une main sur le visage.

Brianna arbora son expression la plus triste possible et se tourna vers John. « N’y a-t-il rien que vous puissiez faire, Lord Grey ? Vous avez de l’influence… Peut-être pourriez-vous passer un marché pour leur libération ? »

Lord Grey dévisagea un instant Brianna et comprit en sentant son cœur fondre qu’il ne pourrait décidément rien refuser à la fille de Jamie Fraser. « Êtes-vous vraiment sûre de vouloir de cet homme dans votre vie, Brianna ? Ce n’est pas exactement… un être fréquentable. »

Le regard inquisiteur de sa mère, à travers ses doigts plaqués sur la moitié de son visage, s’était de nouveau tourné vers elle et attendait sa réponse avec appréhension. « Je veux au moins essayer. Il le faut. »

John hocha imperceptiblement la tête. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Saluant poliment les deux femmes, il remonta sur son cheval, laissant Claire et Brianna dans un silence inconfortable.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Jamie ? », demanda Brianna à mi-voix.

« Non… » Claire mis les mains sur ses hanches, ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard perdu dans le vague. « Mais je suis sûre qu’il va bien, sans quoi le gouverneur m’aurait prévenue… »

« Il n’est peut-être plus avec le gouverneur… » Comme les yeux de Claire s’écarquillaient de nouveau, Brianna s’empressa d’ajouter. « C’est John qui m’a dit qu’il voulait s’assurer que Roger était bien rentré en Ecosse et pas en train d’errer quelque part à ma recherche… »

« Mais enfin… » Claire poussa un exclamation exaspérée. « Pourquoi suis-je toujours la dernière au courant quand mon mari ou ma fille décident de se lancer dans des aventures pareilles ? »

« Peut-être parce que tu essaierais de nous en dissuader ? », hasarda Brianna avant de refermer la bouche illico devant l’expression mauvaise de sa génitrice. « Si ça peut te consoler, Jamie ne m’a pas dit non plus qu’il voulait tenter de trouver Roger. Je lui aurais certainement dit de ne pas s’en donner la peine… »

« En revanche, faire libérer un criminel de prison ne te pose aucun problème ? »

Brianna haussa les sourcils. « Maman, tu as toi-même fait libérer Jamie de prison, si je ne me trompe pas… »

« C’était totalement différent ! »

Brianna roula des yeux, comme si elle en doutait fortement. « De toute façon, ce n’est pas encore fait. Le gouverneur n’acceptera peut-être pas sa mise en liberté, alors… » Elle soupira et jeta un bref regard en direction du porche de la propriété, afin de s’assurer qu’aucune oreille indiscrète ne traînait par là. « J’ai été obligée de faire croire à tante Jocasta que Lord Grey et moi allions-nous marier, pour ne pas qu’elle me force à épouser un de ses vieux amis. Et quand je dis vieux, je ne parle pas de l’ancienneté de leur amitié, mais bien des amis eux-mêmes », acheva-t-elle avec une grimace.

« Tu es fiancée à… ? » Claire prit une longue et profonde inspiration pour se calmer. « Non, tout compte fait, je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez manigancé. C’est beaucoup trop perturbant. »

« Parce que Lord John est amoureux de papa ? »

L’Anglaise dévisagea sa fille avec une surprise non dissimulée. Brianna sourit : « John et toi avez plus de points communs que vous n’aimeriez tous les deux l’admettre… »

L’expression de Claire s’adoucit et elle considéra un instant sa fille si perspicace avec tendresse. « Bri… je ne veux pas avoir l’air d’insister mais… es-tu sûre que c’est une bonne idée de faire libérer Stephen Bonnet ? »

Brianna avait beaucoup réfléchi à cette question ces dernières semaines et elle en était venue à une seule conclusion raisonnable : « Il y aura des conditions. Et s’il ne les accepte pas, eh bien… nous aviserons. »

« Jamie ne l’acceptera jamais dans notre famille, tu en es consciente ? »

« Si tes parents avaient pu rencontrer Jamie à l’époque… ils auraient approuvé votre mariage, tu penses ? », rétorqua Brianna en levant son menton comme pour la défier. Claire dut avouer qu’elle marquait un point.

« Non, probablement pas. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Brianna se replongea dans d’heureux souvenirs et un sourire se profila sur ses lèvres. « Papa m’aurait soutenue, je crois… », murmura-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse et sa mère comprit aussitôt qu’elle ne parlait plus de son père biologique mais de Frank. « Tu te rappelles quand on passait des heures à faire nos banderoles pour aller manifester devant la prison ? Papa n’aurait pas voulu que je reste sans rien faire alors que j’ai l’opportunité de proposer une nouvelle vie à Stephen. »

« Mais tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir attendre qu’on en sache plus sur la situation de Roger ? », insista Claire avec douceur.

« Maman, je n’ai plus ni le temps ni l’envie de me préoccuper des états d’âme de Roger. » Elle avait dit cela avec un agacement palpable, tout en désignant son ventre rond. « Il a eu plusieurs chances et il les a gâchées à chaque fois. J’ai mis du temps à le comprendre et à l’accepter mais il ne mérite plus que je l’attende en pleurnichant dans mon coin. » Brianna se rapprocha un peu plus de sa mère, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. « Tu n’imagines pas ce que ça a été d’être ici sans toi… J’ai évité de justesse un mariage avec un homme de votre âge, simplement parce que Lord Grey est venu à mon secours. Je n’ose même pas imaginer ce qu’il se passerait si Jocasta venait à apprendre ce que nous avons comploté dans son dos… »

Claire haussa un sourcil éloquent. Jocasta était une femme inflexible sur certaines traditions, elle-même en avait fait les frais lors de leur première visite. « Que comptes-tu faire, alors ? Pour Bonnet ? »

Brianna pinça les lèvres et sourit. « J’ai un plan. »

~o~

La cellule commune était un véritable cloaque où régnait une puanteur infâme, résultat d’un savant mélange de sueur, d’excréments, de paille moisie et d’humidité. Tous les prisonniers du moment y étaient réunis et pour avoir croupi en ces lieux plusieurs fois au cours de son existence, Stephen devait avouer que pour une fois, ils ne se marchaient pas dessus. Il pouvait même étendre les jambes devant lui, ce qui était un sacré luxe. Il venait de se réveiller d’une petite sieste lorsqu’il croisa le regard noir du vieux barbu qui était responsable de leur malheur. Murtagh Fitzgibbons, l’appelait-on, chef présumé des Régulateurs de Caroline du Nord, dardait sur lui deux prunelles aussi sombres que cette cellule. Stephen n’en était pas franchement impressionné, mais il n’avait pas pour habitude d’être attaqué sans savoir pourquoi. De plus, les Régulateurs étaient eux aussi des hors-la-loi, ils étaient donc plutôt du même côté que lui. Mais depuis leur incarcération, l’homme s’était contenté de le fusiller bêtement du regard sans lui adresser un mot et Stephen refusant d’être le premier à lui adresser la parole, ils s’étaient donc tous deux contentés de se regarder de travers du matin au soir. _Qu’est-ce qu’on s’amuse…_

Un bruit de bottes le sortit de ses pensées et il tourna la tête en direction des grilles, pour voir un soldat approcher. « Bonnet ! », aboya le garde. « Debout. »

« S’il vous plaît ? », tenta le pirate avec une moue offensée.   
Mais l’autre se contenta d’un « Dépêche… » en plissant les paupières. Stephen se leva avec un soupir théâtral et avant de se diriger vers la porte, adressa un petit salut de la main à Murtagh, dont le regard s’assombrit encore plus si c’était possible. « On part en balade ? », ironisa-t-il tandis que le garde l’entraînait dans le couloir jusqu’à une autre cellule, vide, tout au fond de la prison.

« Tu as de la visite… »

Et sans autre forme de procès, il referma la grille derrière lui avant de s’éloigner d’un pas rapide. Stephen observa avec curiosité sa nouvelle demeure. Un soupirail diffusait une pâle lueur au ras du plafond, des crochets auxquels étaient fixés des fers pendaient le long du mur. Au vu de la couche de crasse qui recouvrait les menottes, il fut heureux de ne pas y être attaché. Qui devait-il s’attendre à voir débarquer ici ? Un homme furieux d’avoir été volé ? Un marchand arnaqué ? Un bourgeois curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait le célèbre Stephen Bonnet ? Bon, il s’avançait peut-être un peu trop sur la dernière hypothèse.

En tous cas, il avait à peu près tout imaginé sauf _ça_. Lorsque des pas retentirent de nouveau dans le couloir, il sut tout de suite à leur rythme, à leur légèreté, que c’était une femme. Il posa son front contre un barreau de sa geôle et plissa les yeux pour fouiller la pénombre. Une silhouette vêtue d’une longue robe bouffante et d’une lourde cape en velours sombre approchait. Il décelait dans la démarche une certaine hésitation, comme une appréhension, ce qui l’intrigua encore plus. Ce ne fut que lorsque le visage de son invitée rencontra le rai de lumière en provenance du soupirail, qu’il la reconnut enfin.

« Brianna Fraser… » Dire qu’il était surpris était un euphémisme. Un sourire charmeur s’invita aussitôt sur ses lèvres, tandis qu’il l’analysait de la tête au pied. Une coiffure sophistiquée, des bijoux de valeur à ses oreilles et autour de son cou, elle avait certainement grimpé d’un échelon depuis la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus. « Que me vaut l’honneur d’une si agréable visite ? » Il fit un geste pour désigner la cellule autour de lui, avec une expression désolée. « Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir quelque chose à boire… Cette petite pension de famille a une politique très stricte en ce qui concerne l’alcool. »

Brianna se mordit l’intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire. A peine vingt secondes qu’elle était en sa présence, et elle se sentait déjà réceptive à ses plaisanteries badines. Mais elle ne devait rien laisser paraître. Elle se tourna vers le garde qui l’avait accompagnée et lui demanda gentiment de bien vouloir ouvrir la porte.

« Vous êtes sûre ? »

Elle opina du chef et l’homme s’exécuta avant de s’éloigner. Brianna entra lentement dans la cellule, non sans jeter un regard dégoûté à la crasse qui suintait tout autour d’elle. _Quel horrible endroit pour passer ses derniers instants…_ , pensa-t-elle avec un frisson. Elle reporta son attention sur Bonnet, qui l’observait avec curiosité.

« Comment allez-vous ? », demanda-t-elle simplement, sans chaleur aucune.

« Très bien, et vous ? » Il avait rétorqué sur le même ton, entrant dans son jeu avant même qu’elle n’en ait énoncé les règles.

« J’ai connu mieux… » Elle le défia un instant du regard, l’incitant à lui demander ce qui n’allait pas dans sa vie. Stephen plissa les yeux, songeant certainement à une bonne réplique.

« J’en déduis que ce cher MacKenzie n’est pas réapparu ? Sans quoi vous seriez bien plus guillerette, aujourd’hui… »

 _Premier coup de poignard_ …, pensa Brianna en se mordant la lèvre. Si Bonnet ne prenait pas rapidement conscience que tout ceci était un test et que chacune de ses réactions pesait dans la balance, elle finirait réellement par devoir épouser John Grey. Ou Forbes. _Ou plutôt mourir, tiens_ …

« Vous déduisez bien… Que vous dit également votre sixième sens si affûté ? », railla-t-elle en s’efforçant malgré tout de garder un visage neutre.

Bonnet leva un doigt jusqu’à son nez pour le tapoter, puis avança en direction de Brianna de sa démarche chaloupée qui donnait l’impression qu’il était toujours plus ou moins en équilibre sur le pont d’un bateau. Il prit la main droite de Brianna dans sa propre main gauche et lui fit écarter le bras sur le côté. « Je dois mourir demain et vous êtes mon dernier repas ? », demanda-t-il à tout hasard. « Hum non, vous êtes beaucoup trop habillée pour ça. En plus, je digère mal le velours… »

C’en fut trop pour Brianna qui tenta de dissimuler un rire dans une quinte de toux, mais trop tard, Bonnet affichait un air triomphant. « Enfin, un sourire, je commençais à désespérer… »

Elle tenta de retrouver une certaine contenance mais elle sentait que son regard la trahissait. Elle ne s’était certainement pas attendue à ce qu’il l’accueille dans la bonne humeur. Elle avait imaginé un homme abattu à la perspective de mourir prochainement, rendu malade par l’humidité ambiante et les nuits froides. Mais il semblait parfaitement normal, comme le jour où elle l’avait rencontré.

« Il fallait que je vous voie… », reprit-elle avant de s’humecter les lèvres. Elle se sentit légèrement gênée en voyant que Bonnet avait suivi attentivement la furtive apparition de sa langue entre ses lèvres. « Avant que votre destin ne soit scellé. »

« Ne l’est-il pas déjà ? », demanda-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil.

« Tout dépend de vous. » Bonnet ne répondit pas et elle sut qu’elle avait capté son attention. D’un geste lent, elle défit le ruban qui maintenait sa cape fermée, puis en écarta les pans pour révéler l’arrondi de son bas-ventre, désormais bien visible malgré les nombreuses couches de vêtements. Elle retint son souffle, tandis qu’il fixait sa taille avec une expression indéfinissable. Tout éclat rieur avait quitté ses iris, ses sourcils étaient froncés et les coins de sa bouche pendaient mollement vers le sol. Le silence devenait pesant.

« Comment vous pouvez être sûre qu’il est de moi ? »

Ce fut au tour de Brianna de perdre toute envie de rire. _Il m’a passé un coup de fil, imbécile. « Allô maman, ici bébé… »_ Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas répondre ainsi à un homme de ce siècle. « Il n’y a pas eu d’autre homme… »

« Il y a eu MacKenzie », l’interrompit-il avec une pointe d’exaspération dans la voix. Ça commençait très mal… Brianna décida donc de faire comme lui un peu plus tôt et de lui répondre exactement sur le même ton.

« Une seule fois, et il a pris ses précautions. _Lui_. » Regard appuyé, sourire narquois. Brianna attendit qu’il lui renvoie la balle. Avec un peu d’imagination, elle se serait crue sur un court à Wimbledon.

« Les vrais hommes ne prennent pas de précautions…

— Les vrais hommes _assument_ quand ils ne prennent pas de précautions… 

— Au cas où vous ne l’auriez pas remarqué, je suis un peu coincé, ici.

— Au cas où vous ne l’auriez pas remarqué, je suis en train de vous offrir une porte de sortie. »

Ils reprirent tous deux leur souffle et Brianna remarqua seulement qu’il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne. _Jeu pour Fraser, Bonnet au service_ , pensa-t-elle en guettant sa réaction.

« Vous êtes en train de me proposer une évasion ? », chuchota-t-il en rapprochant son visage vers elle pour être sûre qu’elle l’entende.

« Je suis en train de vous proposer une remise de peine. Et une nouvelle vie. »

Il la dévisagea sans comprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus puissante que le gouverneur de l’Etat, comment pouvait-elle donc lui affirmer une telle chose ? Echapper à la mort était devenu une habitude ces dernières années, mais s’il suivait bien ce qu’elle venait de dire, il ne serait plus non plus obligé de fuir ? Il lâcha sa main, prenant lui aussi soudain conscience qu’il l’avait gardée depuis le début de la conversation et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je suis tout ouïe. »

« La vérité c’est que j’ai besoin de vous autant que vous avez besoin de moi… », reprit Brianna en se détendant un peu. « Après avoir découvert que j’étais enceinte… ma tante s’est mis en tête de me faire épouser un de ses riches amis… » Brianna grimaça et frissonna ostensiblement.

« Pourquoi vous n’avez pas dit oui ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Elle le dévisagea avec stupeur.

Bonnet haussa les épaules. « S’il est riche… »

« Mais parce que… il me dégoûte… Il a l’âge de mes parents ! », s’emporta-t-elle en voyant qu’il ne semblait pas trouver ces deux premières raisons valables. « Et je ne l’aime pas ! »

« Donc votre plan, c’est de laisser s’échapper un homme riche et suffisamment âgé pour espérer hériter rapidement, pour le remplacer par un hors-la-loi sans le sou ? » Bonnet éclata d’un rire franc. « Je vous croyais plus futée que ça. »

Les joues de Brianna avaient rosi de colère. Forcément, dit comme ça, son projet de vie paraissait extrêmement stupide. Mais les raisons qu’elle invoquait au plus profond d’elle-même étaient valables. Était-ce stupide de ne pas vouloir d’un inconnu de plus dans sa vie ? De ne pas laisser son corps en pâture à un vieux libidineux comme Forbes ? Non, elle ne le trouvait pas.

« Très bien. Vous voulez mourir ? » Elle referma les pans de sa cape sur sa robe et lui jeta un regard sévère. « Je vous souhaite une agréable éternité en Enfer, monsieur Bonnet. »

Elle se détournait déjà lorsqu’elle sentit qu’il agrippait prestement son bras. « Aaaaattendeeeeez…. », gronda-t-il en laissant traîner les syllabes. Elle se laissa attirer en arrière puis pivota pour lui faire face. Ils étaient à présent très proches l’un de l’autre, beaucoup plus proches qu’une minute plus tôt. « Quelle est votre proposition ? »

Brianna sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Elle approchait du but. « Un ami de mon père, Lord Grey, est un membre influent de l’Etat de Virginie. Il a négocié un accord avec Lord Tryon. Un accord qui vous permettrait de sortir de prison sous quelques conditions. »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Que vous m’épousiez et éleviez avec moi notre enfant, en honnête citoyen, et que vous vous engagiez à respecter la loi. »

« Et si par hasard il m’arrivait de l’enfreindre à nouveau ? », demanda Stephen tandis que Brianna plissait les yeux. « Simple hypothèse. »

« Vous retournerez en prison et serez exécuté dans les plus brefs délais. » Elle avait répondu cela sans sourciller, sans la moindre once de compassion, bien que l’idée de le savoir sur l’échafaud la dérangeait au plus haut point. La jeune femme vit le contrebandier tressaillir devant son aplomb et lui jeter un regard craintif.

« Eh bien on peut dire que vous savez quels mots employer pour charmer un homme… », railla-t-il en roulant des yeux. Comme elle s’était tue et qu’elle semblait dans l’expectative, il ajouta : « Il faut une réponse maintenant ? » Brianna hocha la tête en silence.  
Il l’observa un moment et posa la question qui le turlupinait depuis le début. « MacKenzie a déjà refusé, c’est ça ? Vous lui avez fait une proposition approchante et il vous a envoyée paître. »

La jeune Américaine sembla surprise par sa question. « Je n’ai pas revu Roger depuis… cette nuit-là, à vrai dire. »

« Vous ne l’avez pas cherché ?

— Pourquoi l’aurais-je fait ?, s’insurgea-t-elle. Vous étiez là, vous avez entendu ce qu’il a dit…

— Ce n’était pas très gentil.

— Non, en effet.

— Il y avait tout de même un fond de vérité. »

Elle le dévisagea avec stupeur, avant de voir à son sourire suffisant qu’il plaisantait. Du moins, l’espérait-elle.

« Vous la regrettez ? », demanda-t-il d’une voix plus douce, plus feutrée. Elle leva son visage vers le sien, ne comprenant pas bien le sens de sa question. « Cette nuit-là… » Il était à présent si près d’elle qu’elle pouvait sentir son souffle caresser sa gorge. Elle le vit lever un main et replacer une boucle rousse derrière son oreille. Son esprit s’encombra aussitôt de souvenirs plus ou moins torrides de leur unique nuit ensemble.

« Non », souffla-t-elle sans avoir même réfléchi une seconde à sa réponse.

« Moi non plus. » L’air qu’exhalait l’homme lui chatouillait à présent le menton. Elle se serait volontiers jetée sur ses lèvres comme la dernière fois, mais un boucan de tous les diables à l’entrée de la prison les fit sursauter et s’écarter précipitamment l’un de l’autre.

« Qu’est-ce que… », commença Stephen en scrutant le couloir.

Il entendit Brianna souffler un : « Oh non, déjà ? » et il s’apprêtait à lui demander de quoi elle parlait lorsqu’elle le saisit brutalement par les épaules.

« Il me faut une réponse, maintenant ! »

Stephen la regarda, décontenancé et elle se mit à le secouer comme un prunier. « Bon sang, _vous voulez vivre ou vous voulez mourir_ ? » Le brouhaha se poursuivait à l’autre bout du bâtiment et comme il ne répondait toujours pas, Brianna décida qu’elle allait forcer un peu le destin. Tirant violemment sur le col de la chemise de Bonnet, elle l’attira contre elle pour l’embrasser avec toute la passion dont elle était capable. Quitte à forcer un peu le trait. Elle avait beau se répéter depuis des semaines que c’était lui, Grey ou Forbes, en vérité elle était parfaitement consciente qu’elle le voulait lui, point final. Et la façon dont il interagissait avec elle, autant dans leurs échanges verbaux que dans leurs regards, lui indiquait qu’il n’était pas non plus indifférent à son charme. Elle percevait dans ses yeux la même fascination qu’à leur première rencontre et les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire. _Il ne s’attarde pas sur les gens qui ne l’intéressent pas…_

Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent enfin, elle rouge d’audace et lui de surprise, il vit qu’elle attendait toujours une réponse clairement formulée. « Il fallait commencer par cet argument-là, on aurait moins perdu de temps… », ironisa-t-il en jetant malgré tout un regard inquiet en direction du tumulte qui s’élevait un peu plus loin.

Brianna se mit à parler à toute vitesse : « Vous serez sous surveillance constante de ma famille, vous ne pourrez plus naviguer et j’en suis désolée, vous ne pourrez plus fréquenter de criminels, de près ou de loin, vous ne- »

« Aurai-je toujours le droit de respirer ?

— A peine, railla-t-elle avec un sourire.

— A peine, c’est toujours mieux que pas du tout. »

Plusieurs hommes firent irruption dans le couloir, projetant le corps inerte d’un garde dans un coin et Brianna se tourna dans leur direction. « Tout est prêt, Fergus ? », demanda-t-elle à l’un d’eux, un jeune homme brun aux cheveux bouclés et dont l’une des mains était remplacé par une prothèse en bois. Le jeune lui répondit avec un accent Français à couper au couteau.

« Tout est en place, il ne reste plus qu’à faire sortir Murtagh. Mais vous d’abord… » Il jeta un regard mauvais en direction de Bonnet. « Avez-vous eu la réponse que vous attendiez, Brianna ? » Celle-ci hocha la tête et Fergus sembla se dérider un peu. « Sortez vite. Et faites en sorte qu’on vous voie. »

Brianna saisit la main de Stephen et remonta le couloir à toute allure, tenant l’avant de sa robe de l’autre main pour ne pas s’entraver dedans. Derrière eux, le groupe d’hommes s’efforçait de forcer la porte de la cellule commune. Juste avant d’atteindre la porte de sortie, Brianna s’arrêta, arrangea sa tenue, prit une grande inspiration et redevint en cinq secondes une jeune femme de bonne famille impassible, traînant derrière elle un désormais ex-détenu. Stephen calqua instinctivement le rythme de ses pas sur ceux de Brianna et tenta d’avoir l’air le plus normal possible, malgré la ligne de poudre noire qu’il venait d’apercevoir sur le sol, longeant les murs de la prison. _Par Danu, que se passe-t-il ici ?_

Ils tournèrent au coin de la rue et Brianna vit Lord Grey un peu plus loin s’entretenir avec son bon ami le Juge Alderdyce. Celui-ci lui lança un regard légèrement apeuré quand elle approcha avec Bonnet et supposa que John avait certainement dû obtenir le soutien du Juge en lui laissant entendre que leur secret intime pourrait être éventé. « Monsieur Stephen Bonnet ? », demanda le Juge en les voyant approcher. Il tenait dans ses mains une planchette de bois, sur laquelle il avait entassé quelques feuilles de parchemin et une plume. « Déclarez-vous officiellement avoir accepté la proposition de Miss Brianna Ellen Fraser ici présente et reconnaissez-vous avoir pris connaissance des conditions de votre libération ? », récita-t-il d’un ton pompeux.

« Oui et … oui ? », demanda-t-il avec un faux air interrogateur. Le Juge sembla hésiter un instant mais Brianna lui arracha littéralement les documents des mains, fourra le tout dans celles de Stephen et alla même jusqu’à tremper la plume dans le petit encrier intégré à la planche avant de la lui tendre. Les yeux de Stephen s’écarquillèrent légèrement et il secoua la tête tout en apposant sa signature au bas des différents documents.

Lord Grey adressa un regard entendu au Juge, qui semblait littéralement terrifié par ce petit bout de femme. « Quand je vous dit qu’il ne s’enfuira pas… », marmonna-t-il en désignant Bonnet d’un signe de tête.

« Il n’a pas intérêt… », murmura Brianna, tandis que son futur époux achevait de signer les documents. « Il va très vite voir ce que cela implique d’intégrer le clan Fraser… »

Le Juge rassembla les papiers et Stephen dévisagea Brianna avec un froncement de sourcil décontenancé. Elle avait plongé son regard déterminé dans le sien et semblait attendre quelque chose.

Soudain une explosion monumentale secoua tout le quartier et Bonnet, dont les bras s’étaient instinctivement levés pour protéger son visage et celui de Brianna, comprit que la poudre qu’il avait vue venait de faire exploser la prison. Le Juge Alderdyce faillit laisser tomber ses documents, qu’il confia précipitamment à John avant de courir en direction de la colonne de fumée qui s’élevait dans les airs, un pâté de maisons plus loin. Contrairement à l’intégralité des passants dans la rue, Brianna ne regardait pas en direction de l’explosion mais dardait toujours ses iris bleus sur Stephen avec un calme olympien. John Grey, qui avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur, le vit également et se pencha vers elle avec un regard courroucé. « Par le Christ, mais qu’avez-vous fait ? », dit-il en se retenant de hurler pour ne pas alerter les badauds.

« Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que nous allions laisser le parrain de mon père en prison ? », lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Vous devriez aller déposer ces documents chez le gouverneur, Lord John, il ne s’agirait pas de les perdre… » Amusée de l’expression désemparée de son ex-fiancé, elle se tourna vers le nouveau. « Une _chance_ que vous ayez accepté ma proposition, capitaine Bonnet. »

Stephen esquissa un petit sourire. « Vous ne m’auriez pas laissé là-dedans, si j’avais refusé… »

Brianna haussa un sourcil, comme si elle en doutait. « Ça, vous ne le saurez jamais… »

~o~

Brianna et Stephen remontaient le flot de badauds à contre-courant avec difficulté. Tout Wilmington semblait avoir eu vent de l’explosion et se ruait pour observer les dégâts. Tant bien que mal, ils parvinrent jusqu’au petit pavillon de Fergus et Marsali où Brianna avait laissé l’attelage avec lequel elle était arrivée de River Run. Marsali l’y attendait, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Son visage pâle trahissait son inquiétude mais il s’éclaira quelque peu en voyant Brianna sortir de la foule. Et accompagnée.

« Dieu soit loué, vous êtes là… », s’exclama-t-elle avec un soupir avant de s’adresser directement à Brianna. « As-tu vu Fergus ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. « Ils vont bien, j’en suis sûre. Le point de ralliement n’a pas changé ? » Marsali secoua la tête et Brianna lui pressa doucement l’avant-bras. « D’ici quelques heures, tu auras retrouvé ton mari et tout cela sera derrière nous. »

Marsali esquissa un pauvre sourire et hocha la tête. « Allez, montez, ne traînez pas trop par ici au cas où le gouverneur changerait d’avis… »

Brianna grimpa non sans mal à l’avant de la charrette, son ventre de plus en plus proéminent ne lui facilitant pas vraiment la vie. Elle prit les rênes en mains tandis que Bonnet grimpait à ses côtés. Les deux filles se sourirent une dernière fois, puis Brianna agita les rênes pour lancer les chevaux sur la route. Ils auraient huit heures de trajet après avoir récupéré Murtagh à la sortie de la ville et il leur faudrait probablement camper à la belle étoile quand la nuit approcherait. Mais plus rien n’avait d’importance. Le parrain de Jamie était libre et elle-même était libérée de toute promesse de mariage avec John Grey. Ou Forbes, d’ailleurs. C’était un sacré soulagement.

Bonnet n’avait plus dit un mot depuis l’explosion de la prison et pour la première fois depuis qu’ils se connaissaient, un silence inconfortable s’était installé entre eux. Même au plus profond de son désespoir, après sa dispute avec Roger, elle avait toujours trouvé facile de lui parler, mais à présent, le visage du pirate s’était fermé et il se contentait de regarder droit devant lui avec les sourcils froncés.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Brianna n’en pouvait plus. Elle avait certainement dû faire quelque chose de mal pour qu’il se montre aussi taciturne et décida donc de s’excuser. Pour avoir chamboulé tous ses plans s’il s’était habitué à l’idée de mourir, pour lui avoir forcé la main, pour l’avoir privé à jamais de la joie de naviguer sur les océans…

« Je suis désolée… », lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il releva la tête et son froncement de sourcil s’accentua. « Désolée ? »

« Eh bien… », elle se mordit la lèvre. « Je sais que les conditions pour vous sortir de là sont contraignantes et qu’elles ne doivent pas vous enchanter… Mais j’ai décidé pour une fois d’être égoïste et de faire ce que j’avais envie de faire. Voilà tout. »

« Egoïste ? », répéta-t-il, sans comprendre. _En quoi était-ce égoïste de me sauver la vie ?_

Elle poussa un soupir. « Vous comptez vraiment répéter à chaque fois un mot de mes phrases ou vous le faites exprès… ? »

Il la regarda avec un sourire naissant et après quelques secondes de réflexion, demanda : « Exprès ? » Il la vit faire la moue et laissa échapper un petit rire. « Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi vous vous excusez. »

« Je ne sais pas, vous ne dites plus rien… », marmonna-t-elle avec un haussement d’épaules. Le silence retomba, encore plus pesant qu’auparavant.

 _Il a dit oui sur un coup de tête, il s’en fiche de moi, il va prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir à l’autre bout de la planète. Je ne suis qu’une idiote. Idiote et naïve…_ Des pensées négatives envahirent aussitôt l’esprit de Brianna et son cœur se serra. Une larme se fraya un chemin hors de son œil droit et elle l’essuya avec un geste rageur.

« Pourquoi moi ? », demanda-t-il soudain, la tirant de ses sombres réflexions.

Elle lui jeta un regard interloqué. « Je vous l’ai dit, je… je porte votre enfant et je ne veux pas d’un inconnu pour l’élever… » _Je n’ai cessé de penser à vous ces derniers mois,_ ajouta-t-elle intérieurement, mais la voix dans sa tête était si forte qu’elle était quasiment sûre qu’il l’avait entendue aussi. Il lui jeta un regard impénétrable et elle se sentit rosir. « Et puis… je suis contre la peine de mort. »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si c’était la chose la plus saugrenue qu’il ait entendue. « Vous êtes consciente que je n’ai plus un seul sou en poche ? Rien à vous offrir ? »

« Je n’ai pas besoin de votre argent…

—Je n’ai pas de toit sur ma tête.

—J’ai déjà un toit.

—Mon nom a été sali par mes crimes…

—Vous n’aurez qu’à prendre le mien !

—Vous ne serez jamais invitée aux grands dîners à cause de moi-

—Je me fiche des grands dîners ! Bon sang, mais qu’est-ce que-, tempêta Brianna, que les remarques de son fiancé commençaient à énerver au plus haut point.

—Par Danu, pourquoi moi ?!? »

Il avait presque hurlé cette fois et elle sursauta. Les chevaux se cabrèrent légèrement et elle préféra les immobiliser pour finir cette conversation étrange.

« Vous n’êtes pas heureux d’être un homme libre ? » Brianna le dévisagea avec stupeur, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s’emportait de la sorte.

« Bien sûr que si, je ne trouve juste aucune logique à la situation… Vous aviez à votre disposition un homme qui vous aimait et vous n’avez même pas cherché à le retrouver. Ensuite vous aviez un homme riche et vous avez tout fait pour ne pas l’épouser. Soit vous mentez, soit… vous êtes complètement folle. »

Brianna haussa les sourcils. « C’est si difficile à croire pour vous que j’ai pu vous choisir délibérément ? »

« Oui, justement, c’est même ridicule. Je ne suis jamais le premier choix de personne. Jamais. »

Brianna le regarda longuement et sentit une vague de tristesse la frapper de plein fouet. Bonnet la dévisageait par en-dessous, son visage baissé empreint d’amertume et de peine. Elle se souvint alors de sa propre hypothèse qu’elle avait soumis à sa mère à propos de Bonnet. _Il fait du mal aux gens qu’il apprécie…_ Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi. Il trahissait le premier par peur d’être trahi lui-même. Le moindre attachement qu’il ressentait envers quiconque, il le tuait dans l’œuf avant que l’autre personne ait eu le temps de le décevoir. Lentement, elle posa sa main droite sur la sienne et serra doucement. « Eh bien depuis aujourd’hui, ce n’est plus vrai. » Elle le vit redresser un peu la tête, mais son expression restait incrédule. Il aurait besoin de temps pour lui faire confiance, tout comme elle aurait également besoin de temps pour lui accorder la sienne. Elle donna à nouveau l’ordre aux chevaux d’avancer et ils reprirent leur route. Une demi-heure après avoir quitté Wilmington, ils arrivèrent à proximité d’une petite ferme abandonnée, à l’orée de la forêt. Brianna tira le levier du frein pour immobiliser les roues et tendit le cou en direction du bois. Quelques secondes plus tard, des silhouettes émergèrent d’entre les fourrés pour approcher de la charrette. Parmi eux, Murtagh et Fergus, qui se fendit d’un large sourire.

« Vous avez vu cette explosion ? Je dois avouer que je suis assez fier de moi… », fanfaronna le jeune homme tandis que les autres hommes qui les accompagnaient, des Régulateurs pour la plupart, s’esclaffaient en hochant la tête.

« Merci encore d’avoir accepté de greffer mon plan de libération au vôtre… », fit Brianna en souriant à chacun d’eux. 

« Tout le plaisir était pour nous ! », clama un Régulateur, tandis que Murtagh montait à l’arrière de la charrette. Il s’allongea sous une pile de sacs de grain et deux hommes recouvrirent le tout d’une couverture.

« Marsali est très inquiète. Tâche de rentrer rapidement… », dit-elle cette fois à Fergus, qui opina du chef.

« Bonne route. Mes amitiés à Claire… », dit le jeune homme en tapant sur le châssis de la charrette avec sa main valide.

« Pas de nouvelles de mon père ? »

Il secoua la tête lentement avec un air désolé. Brianna le remercia d’un sourire et ils reprirent la route de River Run. Au loin, le soleil de janvier commençait déjà à entamer sa descente sur l’horizon et il ne resterait plus que deux ou trois heures avant la nuit. Ils poussèrent le plus loin possible dans la forêt avant d’établir un campement. Alors que Murtagh s’efforçait de tendre une toile au-dessus de leur tête pour les abriter, Brianna organisait des pierres sur le sol pour contenir le futur feu. Lorsque Stephen revint avec du bois sec et des brindilles, elle sortit machinalement le vieux briquet doré de Frank, qui lui venait de son grand-père, et alluma le tout rapidement. Derrière Bonnet, Murtagh lui fit un signe affolé, mais trop tard. Stephen observait l’objet avec une expression intriguée. _Oh, c’est vrai…_ , se maudit-elle, ayant oublié que même une chose aussi stupide qu’un briquet à essence n’était pas encore monnaie courante à cette époque. Elle décida d’opter pour une approche plus franche, au lieu d’attiser encore plus sa curiosité en dissimulant prestement le briquet.

Elle lui tendit le petit objet ciselé avec un sourire. « Il me vient de mon père… Enfin, je veux dire… l’autre mari de ma mère, celui qui m’a élevée. » Stephen saisit l’objet et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. « Il inventait plein de choses, il adorait… créer… des _trucs_ … je veux dire, des objets utiles. » Elle vit Murtagh secouer la tête en signe de désapprobation mais il ne dit rien.

« Ingénieux… », marmonna le pirate en essayant de rallumer la flamme qu’il avait vue naître dans les doigts de Brianna. En vain. La jeune femme se leva et posa sa main sur la sienne pour actionner la pierre et produire l’étincelle. Il sursauta et elle dut mobiliser toute son énergie pour ne pas éclater de rire. Avec un claquement sonore, elle referma le couvercle du briquet et le lui extirpa des mains pour le remettre dans sa petite sacoche.

Après avoir mangé quelques rations de viande séchée et des fruits, Murtagh se cala contre un arbre près du feu et bien qu’il eut fermement décidé de garder un œil sur Bonnet, il s’endormit avant même d’avoir eu le temps de dire « ouf ». Brianna tendit les mains en direction du feu, puis resserra son manteau autour d’elle. Comme à chaque fois qu’elle avait eu l’occasion d’être dehors à une heure aussi tardive, elle leva le nez vers le ciel pour admirer les étoiles. A Boston, il était possible d’en voir quelques-unes à l’œil nu, les plus brillantes comme l’étoile polaire, mais la pollution lumineuse des gratte-ciels et des réverbères rendaient l’observation difficile. Ici, point de néons, d’éclairage public ou de publicités lumineuses. La voix lactée s’étendait à perte de vue et c’était l’un des plus beaux spectacles qu’elle ait vus de sa vie.

« Comment est-ce que vous faites pour vous diriger en mer, avec toutes ces étoiles ? Il y en a tellement plus que je ne le pensais… », murmura-t-elle en essayant de localiser la Grande Ourse, l’une des rares qu’elle connaissait.

Bonnet haussa les épaules et jeta un bref regard en direction de la voûte céleste. « On a des sextants, des cartes… et l’habitude aussi, j’imagine. »

« Quand avez-vous commencé à naviguer ? » Réalisant qu’elle ne savait presque rien de lui, Brianna passa ses mains autour de ses genoux et décida de le questionner un peu.

« Il y a environ seize ans…

—Seize ans ?, répéta-t-elle avec un mouvement de recul. Quel âge avez-vous au juste ?

—Trente-deux ans, pourquoi ? »

Brianna rougit violemment. Elle s’était laissée induire en erreur par son visage rieur et sa nonchalance, mais au final, il était encore plus âgé que Roger, qui n’avait ‘que’ vingt-neuf ans, soit déjà huit années de plus qu’elle. La barbe de Roger le vieillissait, sans doute. Et sa mentalité moyenâgeuse aussi, sûrement…

« Pour rien… », marmonna-t-elle en se concentrant de nouveau sur le ciel, histoire de se donner une contenance. « Ça ne va pas vous manquer ?

—Quoi donc ?

—L’océan, répondit-elle. L’odeur de la mer, les étoiles, le bruit des vagues. Être libre comme l’air, sans attaches… »

Le regard du capitaine se perdit dans le vide et il envisagea à brûle pourpoint de répondre « oui ». Mais maintenant qu’elle se trouvait là devant lui, avec son ventre rond, leur enfant qui grandissait en elle et son teint toujours aussi immaculé, il se rappela qu’il avait été incapable de toucher une autre femme depuis cette fameuse nuit avec elle. Toutes celles qui avaient croisé son chemin lui avaient semblé bien fades en comparaison, moins belles, moins drôles, moins rafraîchissantes, moins franches. Ses nuits avaient paru plus froides, ses mains plus vides encore. Et par Danu, elle avait littéralement fait plier un gouverneur et exploser un bâtiment public pour les sauver lui et le vieil imbécile qui l’avait envoyé en prison. Combien de femmes auraient fait ça pour lui ? La réponse était simple : aucune. L’envie soudaine de la déshabiller pour la redécouvrir à nouveau se fit sentir et il regretta la présence de Murtagh ainsi que la fraîcheur de la nuit malgré le feu qui les protégeait.

« Certaines attaches valent le coup qu’on s’y attarde… », répondit-il en lorgnant en direction de sa nouvelle fiancée. Il la vit rosir à la lueur des flammes, puis frissonner légèrement. L’occasion était trop belle et il la saisit. « Permettez-moi… » Il se leva pour attraper une couverture supplémentaire dans la charrette et revint recouvrir les épaules et les bras de Brianna, avant de s’asseoir tout contre elle. Derrière eux, contre l’arbre, un léger raclement de gorge s’éleva et Stephen se retourna, mais Murtagh avait toujours les yeux clos. _Le vieux brigand ne dort pas vraiment, j’en mettrais ma main à couper_ , pensa-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Brianna ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Maintenant que la distance entre eux était réduite à néant, il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de se retenir de la toucher. Près de cinq mois d’abstinence totale, il se demandait même comment il pouvait être encore en vie. Brianna fixait toujours les flammes mais depuis qu’il s’était assis, son épaule contre la sienne, ses lèvres auparavant pincées s’étaient entrouvertes, comme si elle avait besoin de davantage d’air. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment une fille comme elle avait pu un tant soit peu s’intéresser à un moins que rien tel que lui. Il allait devoir devenir un être humain exemplaire pour mériter de la garder. Autant dire qu’il n’était pas près d’y arriver.

Ce qu’il réalisa soudain lui fit l’effet d’un coup de poignard en plein cœur. La raison pour laquelle MacKenzie n’était pas revenu et qui avait fait qu’il pouvait aujourd’hui prendre sa place… était sa manigance pour le faire jeter un prison par erreur. Autrement dit, quand il sortirait (car il sortirait, et bientôt certainement), si par malchance il décidait de revenir chercher sa promise, le secret serait éventé et il retournerait aussitôt en prison. Peut-être même qu’on le pendrait haut et court sans passer par une cellule. _Et elle me haïrait… de toutes ses forces…_ Il fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, jusqu’à ce que ses doigts lui fassent mal. Deux solutions s’offraient à lui : ne rien dire et prier pour que MacKenzie ne refasse jamais surface. Ou tout avouer et espérer être pardonné. Si elle devait le livrer en pâture à la justice, mieux valait qu’elle le fasse maintenant plutôt que dans quelques mois quand il serait complètement fou d’elle. Car il le sentait, cela finirait par arriver et il ne savait pas si cette perspective le réjouissait ou non. Son instinct de survie lui hurlait que la prison avait un avantage sur une femme : elle ne risquait jamais de le décevoir ou de le mettre dehors.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous avouer… », commença-t-il en la voyant tourner un visage interrogateur vers le sien. « Je n’ai pas eu le temps plus tôt, mais… je comprendrais si vous voulez tout annuler. Ce serait logique, d’ailleurs. Moi-même à votre place, je me jetterais dans un cachot et je coulerais la clé au fond d’un puits. »

Brianna fronça les sourcils et resserra la couverture autour d’elle. « Qu’y a-t-il ? »

 _Adieu, ce fut une belle nuit…_ Une série de grimaces se succéda sur ses traits, mais il finit par se lancer. « Il se pourrait… Il est même fort probable… que Monsieur MacKenzie soit toujours à Philadelphie… »

« Qu’en savez-vous ? »

Stephen se racla la gorge et jeta un bref regard en direction de Murtagh. Il aurait pu jurer avoir vu l’un des yeux de l’Ecossais papillonner et décida que de toute manière, il était cuit. Avec ou sans témoin.

« Eh bien, il semblerait », fit-il en insistant lourdement sur le conditionnel, « que mon équipage lui ait joué… un petit tour. Trois fois rien… Une petite plaisanterie entre marins… »

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? », s’indigna Brianna avec une pointe d’inquiétude.

« Moi ? Rien ! », se défendit-il avec une évidente mauvaise foi. « Ce sont mes hommes, ils… vous savez… »

« Non, je ne sais pas, non… Où est Roger ? »

Stephen ouvrit la bouche et esquissa un rictus, inclinant la tête sur le côté. « En prison ? » La bouche de Brianna s’ouvrit toute grande et il ajouta précipitamment : « Ou peut-être pas, très franchement il est certainement déjà sorti. Il a dû rapidement prouver qu’il était innocent et repartir libre comme l’air. Très loin. Très… très loin… d’ici… » Il se tut, les yeux bleus de Brianna lançant littéralement des éclairs. Quand elle les referma un instant pour prendre une longue inspiration, il sut qu’il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures à vivre. _Heureux de vous avoir connue_ …

« J’enverrai une lettre à mon père en arrivant à River Run… », marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour lui. Elle secoua la tête, sous le choc de la nouvelle mais tout en sentant étrangement que cela ne changeait pas grand-chose pour elle. « Vous me jurez que vous n’étiez pas au courant de ce que votre équipage allait faire ? », lui demanda-t-elle en le scrutant, les yeux mi-clos.

 _J’ai soumis l’idée mais je n’étais pas là pour vérifier s’ils l’ont fait, alors techniquement…_ « Je le jure. » _Je suis vraiment la pire des ordures,_ ajouta-t-il intérieurement tout en la gratifiant d’un large sourire.

« Autre chose, puisqu’on en est aux confidences ? »

« Ça dépend, est-ce que vous allez me ramener en prison ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton badin. Elle plissa de nouveau les yeux et il leva les mains en signe d’apaisement. « C’était une plaisanterie. Je n’ai rien d’autre à ajouter. »

Poussant un soupir, Brianna tassa un des sacs de grain qu’ils avaient sortis de la charrette et s’allongea pour poser la tête dessus. Quelques minutes plus tard, Stephen s’allongea à son tour à ses côtés, un bras replié sous sa tête. Les yeux de la jeune femme fixaient le ciel au-dessus d’elle et il comprit à son expression préoccupée qu’elle devait penser à MacKenzie, croupissant peut-être quelque part dans une cellule.

« Vous ne vous vous êtes jamais excusé d’avoir dévoilé à Roger ce que nous avions fait ce matin-là… », murmura-t-elle, sans quitter le ciel des yeux. « Il aurait pourtant été facile de ne rien dire et d’attendre qu’il parte. »

Stephen s’efforça de garder un visage inexpressif. Il n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi il s’était senti obligé de gâcher cette nuit parfaite. Ou peut-être était-ce justement cela : elle avait été trop parfaite. Et le problème de la perfection, c’est qu’elle ne dure jamais. Autant tout piétiner sur le moment, avant que cela ne fasse trop mal. Il l’entendit se tourner sur le côté et chercher son regard.

« Je suis désolé », lâcha-t-il laconiquement sans en penser un traître mot.

« Menteur. »

Cette fois, il tourna la tête dans sa direction et vit qu’elle le dévisageait avec un mélange de reproche et d’amusement.

« De quoi aviez-vous peur au juste ? » Brianna plongea son regard dans le sien et il se sentit désagréablement… mis à nu.

« Je n’ai peur de rien. »

Elle esquissa un sourire contre le sac de grains qui lui servait d’oreiller. « Moi, au contraire, je pense que beaucoup de choses vous effraient. Alors vous blessez les autres avant qu’ils ne vous blessent. » Comme il se tendait visiblement, elle le voyait à sa mâchoire serrée et à son regard perçant, elle décida de ne pas lui faire l’affront d’aller jusqu’à lui demander si ses parents étaient violents ou absents. La psychologie n’était pas encore entrée dans les mœurs de l’époque et la bienséance ne voyait pas d’un bon œil de telles intrusions dans l’esprit des gens, comme elle l’avait constaté au dîner chez Jocasta en analysant les pensées de quelques convives. Le Juge Alderdyce ne semblait toujours pas s’en être remis, d’ailleurs. « Je ne vous blesserai pas… », ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Même si MacKenzie revient ? » Il avait littéralement craché sa question, comme s’il ne croyait pas une seule seconde en sa promesse.

« Roger m’a blessée bien plus de fois que vous ne l’imaginez… J’ai beau être une folle, une idiote ou tout ce que vous voulez, j’ai mes limites. » Son ton s’était durci et son regard aussi. « Et il ne reviendra pas. »

« Puissiez-vous avoir raison… » Il se retourna sur le dos et ferma les yeux. _Je ne suis jamais le premier choix de personne…_

~o~

Lorsque le soleil réapparut au petit matin, la première chose dont Brianna prit conscience fut la douce chaleur qui l’enveloppait. Elle entendait encore le faible crépitement du feu et en déduit que quelqu’un avait alimenté le brasier régulièrement pendant la nuit. La seconde chose qu’elle perçut fut une pression supplémentaire sur son ventre. Pas celle du fœtus qui pesait sur ses organes, ni celle de la lourde couverture ou de ses robes. Une des mains de Bonnet était posée près de son nombril. Il avait passé un bras autour d’elle et elle comprit que la source de chaleur dans son dos n’était autre que le corps du pirate pressé contre le sien. Toujours immobile et feignant d’être encore endormie, la jeune femme envisageait de bouger pour se redresser et le réveiller lorsque le pouce de Bonnet caressa subrepticement son ventre par-dessus sa robe, plusieurs fois, et elle comprit qu’il était déjà réveillé. Que faire ? Prétendre n’avoir rien senti ? Faire semblant de se réveiller en sursaut pour éviter un instant gênant ? Ou ne pas bouger ? Les réels moments de tendresse avaient été rares ces derniers mois, entre les disputes avec Roger, les tensions avec sa famille à cause de sa grossesse, le stress de se retrouver mariée à un inconnu… Ce simple pouce qui caressait son vêtement, son ventre, et par extension son enfant en-dessous, faisait littéralement fondre son cœur meurtri. Il lui faudrait pourtant briser sa petite bulle pour retrouver River Run, Jocasta et affronter ses foudres. Mais pas tout de suite… Avec un léger sourire, elle referma les yeux, comme on replonge avec plaisir dans le sommeil un dimanche matin en réalisant qu’on n’est attendu nulle part. Malheureusement, elle entendit les bottes de Murtagh racler le sol derrière eux et le bras de Stephen disparut aussi vite que l’éclair, laissant derrière lui un vide bien plus grand qu’elle ne l’aurait imaginé. _Par le Christ !_ , jura-t-elle intérieurement dans une parfaite imitation de Jamie. Elle se redressa avec une grimace, sa poitrine de nouveau soumise à la loi de la gravité la faisant atrocement souffrir. _Cinq minutes, je voulais seulement qu’il laisse sa main encore cinq minutes !_

« Bien dormi ? », fit la voix légèrement menaçante de Murtagh. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et vit qu’il s’adressait directement à Stephen, lequel lui répondit par un regard torve. Chacun était parfaitement conscient que ce réveil brutal n’était pas le fruit du hasard et Brianna poussa un soupir.

Comme à son habitude lorsqu’il se sentait agressé, Stephen esquissa un large sourire, lequel n’atteignait toutefois pas ses yeux, qui brillaient d’une lueur glaciale. « Comme un mort. »

« Très bien. Et si vous voulez que la comparaison s’arrête là, vous serez prié de garder vos mains dans vos poches jusqu’à nouvel ordre… », gronda l’Ecossais, tandis que Stephen secouait la tête avec un rire amer.

« De quoi avez-vous avez peur, _messire_ ? », railla-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil songeur. « Qu’elle tombe enceinte ? Oh, attendez… »

Murtagh fit un pas en avant et Stephen recula d’autant, un sourire narquois flottant sur ses lèvres, mais Brianna s’interposa entre les deux, exaspérée. « Murtagh, si les mains de qui que ce soit me dérangent, je le ferai savoir moi-même. »

L’Ecossais hocha la tête à contrecœur, mais le pirate ne put s’empêcher de rajouter son grain de sel, haussant les épaules avec nonchalance : « Mes mains ne l’ont _jamais_ dérangée. »

 _Oh mon Dieu_ , gémit intérieurement Brianna, mortifiée. Elle se retourna lentement et le regard qu’elle lui lança fit aussitôt disparaître son sourire railleur. Il se redressa dans un sursaut, passant vivement les mains dans le dos, comme un enfant pris la main dans un sachet de bonbons. Bonnet lui lança un regard presque effrayé et elle le soutient une bonne vingtaine de secondes sans ciller, avant de murmurer simplement « En route. »

Les deux hommes se mirent aussitôt en mouvement pour charger la charrette et repartir, Murtagh toujours dissimulé sous les sacs de grains. Après quelques heures de trajet, l’immense plantation apparut enfin, baignée de soleil sur des kilomètres à la ronde. La maison de maître s’élevant sur trois niveaux se tenait en bordure de la rivière, entourée d’arbres gigantesques et l’on discernait un peu plus loin les quartiers des esclaves, une série de cabanes identiques à proximité des champs. « Nous sommes arrivés », annonça Brianna en direction de Murtagh, invisible sous ses sacs.

« J’espère que tu es prête à affronter le dragon, petite… », fit la voix étouffée de Murtagh en parlant évidemment de Jocasta.

« Un conseil pour survivre ? », plaisanta Brianna, bien qu’elle tremble littéralement de peur à l’idée de la conversation qui suivrait inévitablement dès qu’ils pénètreraient dans la maison.

« Rentrer en Ecosse ? »

Brianna fit la grimace, mais son attention fut soudain attirée par l’expression incrédule de Bonnet.

« C’est ici ? », demanda-t-il en embrassant toute la propriété du regard. Brianna opina du chef. « Seulement le temps que… le bébé naisse. La maison de mes parents n’est que temporaire et très spartiate. Beaucoup plus spartiate que celle-ci en tous cas. »

Une ride d’inquiétude se creusa sur le front de Bonnet et Brianna s’en sentit peinée. Il devait encore se dire qu’il ne méritait pas tout cela et qu’il perdrait certainement tout à la seconde où un meilleur parti que lui se présenterait sur le seuil. La jeune Américaine quant à elle ne s’inquiétait vraiment que pour deux choses : la réaction de Jocasta… et celle de Jamie. Son retour risquait d’être extrêmement tendu. Quant à sa mère, elle respecterait ses décisions et le fait qu’elle ne l’ait pas dissuadée de se lancer dans cette aventure était déjà un grand pas en avant.

Brianna jeta un rapide coup d’œil en arrière pour s’assurer que Murtagh ne les regardait pas depuis sa cachette, et posa sa main glacée par le vent et la conduite des chevaux sur celle de Bonnet. Le pirate sursauta, puis reprit son habituel sourire narquois : « Prenez garde », chuchota-t-il avec un faux air effrayé. « Vous pourriez tomber enceinte. »

Elle se pencha vers lui comme pour comploter un mauvais plan et chuchota : « Je prends le risque ! »

Un grognement s’éleva à l’arrière de la charrette et l’instant d’après, ils gloussaient comme des adolescents. Brianna jeta un regard complice à son partenaire de crime, regrettant de n’avoir jamais vraiment connu de moments comme celui-ci avec Roger. Peut-être que tout aurait été différent si Roger ne se prenait pas autant au sérieux. Et qu’il ne la plaçait pas sur un piédestal dont elle ne voulait pas. Elle lâcha la main de Bonnet à contrecœur pour la replacer sur les rênes. Tout était tellement plus naturel et simple avec lui, qu’elle se demandait comment elle avait pu supporter les drames en série de sa courte idylle avec Roger. Elle fit claquer les rênes et les chevaux accélérèrent.

~o~

Brianna descendit la première de la charrette qu’elle avait stationnée dans l’allée qui menait à la demeure de sa tante. Sa mère attendait sur le perron et s’élança à sa rencontre pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras. La fatigue sur ses traits trahissait une nuit sans sommeil, passée à se ronger les sangs pour sa fille, pour Murtagh et pour tous ceux qui avaient participé à son évasion. Lorsque l’Ecossais émergea à son tour de sous les sacs de grains, Claire se fendit d’un sourire comblé de bonheur et alla serrer dans ses bras son ami fidèle.

« Rentrez vite, vous devez être gelés », dit-elle en voyant que Murtagh ne portait toujours que la simple chemise et le gilet qu’il avait sur le dos en prison.

Il y eut un mouvement discret de l’autre côté de la charrette et Brianna se retourna pour chercher Bonnet des yeux. Comme elle s’y attendait, il restait en retrait de leurs retrouvailles, probablement honteux de faire à nouveau face à la femme qu’il avait dépouillée et terrorisée quelques mois plus tôt. Brianna contourna les chevaux et prit sa main dans la sienne. « Ça va aller… », souffla-t-elle, encourageante. Mais elle le sentit trembler. De froid ? D’angoisse ? Difficile de le savoir avec certitude. Lorsqu’il se révéla enfin aux yeux de Claire Fraser, celle-ci croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la colère qu’il sentait dans son regard faillit le faire reculer de quelques pas. Du moins, il l’aurait fait si Brianna n’avait pas serré ses doigts d’une poigne de fer.

« J’espère que vous réalisez la chance qui vous est offerte… », siffla-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux. « Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, vous seriez resté en prison. »

Brianna ouvrit la bouche, prête à dire quelque chose pour tenter d’apaiser sa mère, mais Stephen la devança et marmonna faiblement un « Oui, Madame Fraser » contrit.

« Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir ouvert notre porte… » Claire secoua la tête. « Très honnêtement, je ne sais même pas si vous survivrez au retour de Jamie, mais en attendant ne prenez pas trop vos aises… »

« Maman ! », protesta Brianna tandis que Stephen répétait un autre « Oui, Madame » aussi faiblard que le précédent.

Cela devait bien faire depuis la petite enfance qu’il ne s’était pas fait « gronder » comme un vulgaire chenapan. Mais il ne pouvait pas décemment montrer une quelconque insolence à l’égard de Claire Fraser. Cette femme l’avait soigné, lui avait sauvé la vie, et l’accueillait de nouveau alors qu’il lui avait dérobé ses plus précieuses possessions. Lui qui était rarement habitué aux secondes chances venait de s’en voir accorder deux en deux jours à peine. Incompréhensible. Il entendit Brianna prendre une longue inspiration à côté de lui et un frisson le parcourut à son tour. Lui aussi ne portait qu’une chemise bien trop légère malgré la douceur du climat de Caroline du Nord et même s’il ne voulait pas s’imposer, il avait hâte de pouvoir rentrer à l’intérieur pour se réchauffer près d’un bon feu.

« Est-ce que tante Jocasta est fâchée ? », demanda Brianna, supposant que Claire avait dû lui révéler leur aventure après son départ deux jours plus tôt.

Claire haussa les sourcils et esquissa un rictus. « Disons… qu’elle est consciente que tu l’as bien roulée dans la farine… Mais apparemment, tu lui avais déjà fait le coup avec Lord Grey et un certain… Forbes ? »

Brianna réprima un frisson de dégoût. « Maman, si tu avais vu comment cet homme me regardait au dîner… Tu serais toi aussi devenue une fervente partisante de M. Bonnet », acheva-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

« Je ne serais pas aussi catégorique… », murmura Claire en dévisageant Stephen comme si elle doutait des dires de sa fille.

Ils remontèrent l’allée jusqu’à la maison et entrèrent, trouvant Jocasta et Murtagh en pleine conversation. Ils étaient si proches l’un de l’autre que Claire fut presque gênée d’interrompre leur échange. Heureusement, Ulysse, le majordome noir de Jocasta, vint à son secours.

« Madame, votre nièce est de retour avec… son… »

« Futur époux, Ulysse, futur époux… », lâcha Jocasta avec une politesse exagérée. « Il va falloir nous y habituer. Comment est-il ? »

Stephen détailla la soixantenaire qui se trouvait en face de lui et comprit à son regard vide qu’elle avait perdu la vue. Ses yeux morts étaient dirigés vers un point imaginaire, à mi-chemin entre le sol et les visages de son assistance.

« Il a des cheveux blond foncé, Madame, et des yeux verts », reprit Ulysse, docilement. « Il semble de bonne constitution, grand, mince et… »  
Stephen avait commencé à sourire devant la description élogieuse que l’on faisait de son physique, mais ce sourire disparut aussitôt lorsque le majordome acheva sa phrase. « Il est également très sale, Madame. »

« Ce doit être la _prison_ », commenta Jocasta en appuyant sur le dernier mot. « Il paraît que ces établissements sont aussi sales que certains de leurs occupants… »

Brianna se mordit l’intérieur des joues pour éviter de lancer une répartie cinglante à sa tante qui avait la bonté de l’héberger, mais Stephen ne s’en priva pas. Il prit son ton le plus mielleux et bourgeois qu’il lui fut possible d’adopter.

« La prison de Wilmington est, ou plutôt _était_ , de loin la plus confortable que j’aie eu le privilège de visiter. Presque pas de rats… »

Il vit les sourcils de Jocasta se hausser sur son front et Brianna lui donna un discret coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Ulysse ?

—Oui, Madame ?

—Veuillez mener Monsieur Bonnet à sa chambre, faites préparer un bain et des vêtements propres…

—Bien, Madame.

—Et si besoin… faites venir quelqu’un pour l’épouiller… »

L’attaque était directe. Mais il devait avouer qu’il l’avait bien cherché en mentionnant les rats. Il tapota la main de Brianna dans la sienne. « Merci, mais j’ai déjà quelqu’un pour m’épou- »

Un claquement sonore retentit et Jocasta sursauta. « Que s’est-il passé ? »

Ulysse, imperturbable, répondit aussitôt : « Mademoiselle Fraser a donné une tape sur la tête de Monsieur Bonnet pour l’empêcher de terminer sa phrase et… elle me regarde à présent d’un air courroucé, Madame. »

Stephen crut un instant déceler l’ombre d’un sourire sur les lèvres de Jocasta, mais elle se reprit aussitôt et fit un geste de la main en direction d’Ulysse pour lui indiquer d’exécuter ces ordres. Le majordome jeta un bref regard à la tenue de Stephen, pinça les lèvres et lui fit signe de le suivre. Jocasta dut entendre le froissement de la robe de Brianna qui s’apprêtait à leur emboîter le pas, car elle ajouta aussitôt, sur un ton sans appel. « Pas vous, ma nièce… »

Brianna et Stephen échangèrent un regard, puis la jeune femme se retourna vers sa tante, prête à répondre de ses actes. Il n’était pas fâché de l’abandonner là, pour être honnête. Les drames familiaux n’avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé. Jocasta tendit une main devant elle, faisant signe à Brianna d’approcher.

« Qu’espérais-tu au juste en ramenant ce criminel sous mon toit ? », demanda Jocasta avec un calme qui contrastait fortement avec la nature de sa demande.

« Ce n’est plus un criminel, il a été grâcié », corrigea Brianna avec douceur. « Mais je n’espérais rien en retour de votre part, ma tante. S’il vous déplaît de l’accueillir en votre demeure, nous repartirons à Fraser’s Ridge dans les plus brefs délais. Je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité, alors même que je vous ai désobéi par deux fois. »

« Et vous laisser accoucher en pleine nature, au milieu des bois ? », s’exclama Jocasta, tandis que Claire levait les yeux au ciel. ‘En pleine nature’ était un peu exagéré, ils avaient tout de même un chalet terminé et une autre maison plus grande en cours de construction, où Claire avait prévu d’installer son cabinet. Mais pour Jocasta, le chalet devait sembler à peu près aussi accueillant et confortable que la niche de ses chiens.

« Vous resterez ici, ma nièce, mais votre _ami_ … devra mériter notre confiance, et il devra déployer beaucoup plus d’efforts que quiconque pour cela… »

« Il en est conscient, ma tante… » Brianna vit sa mère faire une moue dubitative et ajouta : « Et je le lui rappellerai autant de fois que nécessaire, soyez en sûre. »

Jocasta hocha la tête, son regard toujours planté dans le vide. Cela avait quelque chose de déstabilisant mais Brianna avait fini par s’y habituer. « Puis-je me retirer dans ma chambre ? Je suis frigorifiée et le voyage m’a beaucoup fatiguée. »

« Bien sûr, mon enfant… », fit Jocasta en serrant sa main froide dans la sienne. « Demandez à Phèdre de vous préparer un bain bien chaud à vous aussi. »

Brianna sourit et se détourna pour monter les escaliers, fébrile. Cela s’était beaucoup mieux passé qu’elle ne l’avait espéré, même si le gros de la bataille ne se jouerait qu’au retour de Jamie. Elle avait d’ailleurs une lettre à rédiger… Remontant le couloir, elle vit que la porte de sa chambre était entrouverte et en passant la tête dans l’entrebâillement, elle avisa Bonnet, penché sur la petite table près de la fenêtre. Les dessins que Brianna avait faits depuis son arrivée à River Run étaient éparpillés sur la table et il les observait attentivement. La jeune femme sentit son cœur s’emballer en se rappelant que parmi les croquis représentant Phèdre, Jamie, sa mère, ou encore Roger, un certain nombre étaient aussi des ébauches où elle avait tenté de reproduire le visage de Bonnet d’après ses souvenirs. Presqu’aucun n’était vraiment terminé, elle s’était plutôt concentrée sur des détails, la cicatrice qui courait le long de sa joue, une main ornée de bagues, un regard pénétrant. Attendant le jour où elle pourrait de nouveau rassembler les morceaux et parfaire son portrait. Elle rosit en le voyant soulever l’une des feuilles de papier et reconnaître le dessin qui se trouvait dessus. La main droite de Bonnet, parfaitement reconnaissable aux deux bagues qui l’ornaient, était posée sur son propre ventre nu, qu’elle avait dessiné aussi plat que lors de leur première rencontre, avant que n’y grandisse l’être qu’ils avaient créé ce jour-là. C’était de loin le dessin le plus érotique de toute la collection et l’on y devinait la légère pression qu’exerçaient les doigts de Stephen sur sa hanche, à droite de son nombril.

« Hum… », fit-elle pour signaler sa présence.

Le pirate sursauta et rabattit prestement la feuille de papier sur les autres. Il se détendit quelque peu en voyant qu’il s’agissait d’elle et non du personnel de maison, ou pire d’un membre de sa future belle-famille, et esquissa un sourire suggestif.

« Très bon coup de fusain, Mademoiselle Fraser… Très réaliste… »

Elle s’avança, les joues en feu, et rassembla précipitamment les feuilles pour les ranger dans un tiroir. « J’ai été bien inspirée… »

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un regard complice, et Brianna eut pour la énième fois l’impression qu’ils se comprenaient à demi-mots. Une sensation qu’elle avait eue dès leur toute première rencontre à la taverne Willow Tree.

« Monsieur Bonnet, votre bain est prêt. » La voix d’Ulysse sortie de nulle part les surprit tous les deux et Stephen se dirigea vers la sortie en pinçant les lèvres pour essayer de se débarrasser du sourire niais qui menaçait d’y faire surface.

« Merci, mon brave… », railla-t-il tandis que le majordome détaillait d’un air ouvertement dégoûté les vêtements et les bottes crasseuses qui laissaient quelques traces sur le sol dans le sillage du pirate. Il adressa un dernier regard à Brianna et Ulysse referma la porte. La jeune femme secoua la tête avec un sourire, puis s’assit à la petite table, s’arma de papier et d’une plume, et s’employa à rédiger une lettre pour son père.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Once More With Feeling**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Après quelques jours, Brianna dut se rendre à l’évidence. Ramener Stephen Bonnet à River Run n’avait pas été l’idée du siècle. Non pas qu’elle ait quelque chose à redire sur son comportement, qui avait été exemplaire, presque trop, puisqu’elle sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque fois que le regard du contrebandier trahissait ses doutes vis-à-vis de sa capacité à être accepté au sein de la famille.

Non, le problème ne venait pas de Bonnet lui-même. Mais d’elle. Elle n’avait pas réussi à faire la moindre nuit complète de sommeil depuis qu’elle le savait si proche. Jocasta avait attribué à Stephen une chambre à l’autre bout du couloir, le plus loin possible de celle de Brianna, comme si elle voulait s’assurer qu’ils ne puissent consommer leur mariage avant que celui-ci ne soit prononcé, selon la tradition. Et le fait que Brianna soit d’ores et déjà enceinte ne représentait pas une exception.

Malheureusement, elle passait ses nuits à l’imaginer seul dans sa chambre, se posant mille questions tourmentées sur son avenir incertain, tournant et retournant entre ses draps comme une âme en peine. Maintenant qu’elle cernait un peu mieux le personnage, qu’elle avait perçu sa fragilité et sa peur maladive de l’abandon, elle redoutait qu’il se fasse de fausses idées sur elle et la promesse qu’elle lui avait faite. Autre problème : dès qu’elle fermait les yeux, elle sentait de nouveau la pression de son pouce sur son ventre. Ce geste si tendre, si intime qui avait duré à peine une minute lui avait fait perdre littéralement la tête et elle ne pensait plus qu’à le provoquer de nouveau.

Roger avait toujours peur de la toucher avant qu’ils ne soient liés par le rituel, comme s’il la prenait pour une espèce de sainte qu’il ne fallait désacraliser. Elle ne voulait pas être une sainte, elle voulait être l’égale de celui qu’elle aimait. Et jusqu’à présent, Stephen l’avait toujours traitée comme son égale.

Encore une fois, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Brianna ne trouvait pas le sommeil. _Au diable Jocasta…_ Elle bascula les jambes hors de son lit, enfila prestement une robe de chambre par-dessus sa chemise de nuit et saisit un chandelier pour s’aventurer à pas de loup dans le couloir. Elle arrivait à peu près à mi-chemin, au niveau du palier, lorsqu’elle entendit une poignée tourner. Brianna s’immobilisa, l’oreille aux aguets.

« Où vas-tu ? », chuchota sa mère qui occupait la chambre la plus proche de la sienne.

Brianna se redressa et haussa les épaules. « J’ai… faim ! Je descends aux cuisines…, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

—Tu veux que je t’accompagne ?

—Non, non, j’en ai pour une minute. Rendors-toi, maman. »

Mais Claire ne bougea pas, elle l’observait désormais les bras croisés, un sourcil levé.

« Eh bien ? Tu descends ou non ? »

 _Elle m’a eue…_ , grommela intérieurement Brianna. « J’y vais… j’y vais… » Avec un soupir, elle entreprit de descendre les escaliers jusqu’au demi-palier, jeta un œil au-dessus d’elle, mais sa mère l’observait toujours. _Zut…_ _Bon, autant y aller…_

Une fois à l’office, elle attrapa une petite part de cake et la dégusta avec plaisir. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur les grappes de raisin entreposées dans un grand plat de porcelaine et cela lui fit envie. _Et si j’en ramenais à l’étage ? Il a peut-être un petit creux, lui aussi ?_ , pensa-t-elle en s’imaginant aussitôt déguster ce délicieux raisin bien au chaud sous les draps avec son futur époux. Brianna gloussa comme une adolescente et faillit s’étrangler avec une miette de cake. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi niaise, bon sang ? Elle avait bientôt vingt-deux ans, pas seize ! Ça devait être les hormones, quelle saleté. Néanmoins, elle sortit une petite assiette à dessert d’un placard et y déposa une grappe entière de raisin blanc. Sa mission serait à présent de remonter l’escalier en prenant garde de ne faire aucun bruit. La troisième marche en partant du premier étage grinçait si on appuyait un peu trop au milieu, il lui faudrait donc raser les murs pour ne pas alerter qui que ce soit. Et garder la bouche ouverte pour ne pas risquer d’éternuer en respirant uniquement par le nez. Elle en avait assez qu’on lui dise quoi faire, où dormir, avec qui… Ce soir, elle passerait un peu de temps avec son fiancé, point à la ligne. Elle posa le pied sur la première marche, puis se ravisa. Son estomac criait encore famine et elle détacha un petit grain de raisin « pour la route ».

Avec l’impression d’être Cinnamon Carter, héroïne de la série _Mission impossible_ , elle remonta les escaliers en étudiant chaque pas, scrutant chaque recoin sombre et parvint au palier du premier étage sans avoir fait le moindre bruit. Le plus dur était à venir. Elle n’allait jamais dans la deuxième partie du couloir, celle qui menait à la chambre de Jocasta et aux autres chambres des invités, dont celle de Stephen. Elle ne savait donc pas localiser les lattes de parquet qui grinçaient. Les dieux semblaient pourtant être de son côté, car elle parvint à la bonne porte aussi silencieusement qu’une petite souris. Tenant son assiette d’une main, elle chipa un nouveau grain de raisin, le goba, puis tourna la poignée de la porte tout en mâchant avec une lenteur presque comique. La chambre de Bonnet était plongée dans le noir et elle distinguait sa silhouette sous les draps, immobile. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et approcha doucement du lit, presque déçue de voir qu’il dormait profondément. Peut-être était-elle la seule à se poser toutes ces questions et à se torturer jusqu’au bout de la nuit ?

Elle se sentait maintenant idiote avec son assiette de raisin, debout au milieu de la chambre. Elle était sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsque un gémissement en provenance du lit la fit sursauter. Elle approcha du lit, maintenant la chandelle à bonne distance pour ne pas réveiller Bonnet mais la faible lueur projetée par la flamme lui suffit à comprendre qu’il ne dormait pas aussi paisiblement qu’elle le pensait. Son front était constellé de gouttes de sueur, ses sourcils étaient froncés et il tremblait légèrement. _Est-il souffrant ou simplement en train de faire un mauvais rêve ?_ Prudemment, elle déposa l’assiette de raisin sur la table de nuit et posa sa main sur le front de l’homme. Chaud mais pas fiévreux. Le contact de sa main froide dut briser la logique du cauchemar qui se jouait dans son cerveau, car elle vit bientôt les paupières de Bonnet s’ouvrir toutes grandes et la dévisager avec stupeur.

« Tout va bien ! », murmura-t-elle en levant sa chandelle pour qu’il voie son visage. « Ce n’est que moi… »

Il sembla soulagé mais sa respiration était toujours erratique. _De quoi pouvait-il bien rêver pour se mettre dans cet état ?_ , pensa-t-elle en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit. Comme il la regardait étrangement sans rien dire, elle décida d’alléger un peu l’atmosphère et de lui faire oublier ce mauvais rêve.

« Je n’arrivais pas à dormir et je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être une petite faim ? », demanda-t-elle tout sourire en lui montrant l’assiette de raisin avant de la poser sur ses cuisses.

« Pas vraiment… Mais merci d’y penser… », railla-t-il en détachant malgré tout un grain.

« Vous serez prié de faire honneur à cet en-cas, Monsieur Bonnet. J’ai dû effectuer un véritable parcours du combattant pour venir vous le porter », déclara Brianna qui leva fièrement le menton tout en avalant deux grains de raisin en même temps. « Il a fallu déjouer les pièges du relief de l’escalier, contourner une horde de chiens de garde, passer devant le cyclope sans qu’il ne m’entende… »

« C’est votre tante que vous appelez Cyclope ? », pouffa Bonnet à mi-voix.

« Ne lui dites jamais que j’ai dit ça, où on se retrouverait à devoir construire notre propre cabane dans les bois et à chasser le sanglier pour vivre… »

Ils rirent doucement, puis le silence retomba entre eux. Pas un silence embarrassant, juste le genre de silence qui tombe parfois entre deux personnes sans que cela ne soit dérangeant. Un silence où l’on profite simplement de la présence de l’autre.

« De quoi rêviez-vous tout à l’heure ? », demanda-t-elle soudain.

Elle vit le regard de Stephen se glacer un instant, puis il reprit sa nonchalance habituelle et haussa les épaules. « De ma mort. »

Brianna resta un instant bouche bée, puis avala un nouveau raisin. « Eh bien… vous êtes un optimiste… »

Il rit. « Je n’y fais même plus attention, à vrai dire. Je fais ce rêve toutes les nuits depuis des années… » _Enfin, presque toutes_ , ajouta-t-il intérieurement en lui lançant un regard coquin.

« Vous voulez dire… que vous mourrez toujours de la même façon ?

—Toujours.

—Comment ?

—Je me noie. »

Brianna fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea avec un demi-sourire. « C’est une plaisanterie ?

—Non, pourquoi ?

—Mais vous êtes marin ! », s’exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort, oubliant où elle était. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et tendit l’oreille. Aucun bruit dans le couloir. Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui, pour recommencer à chuchoter. « Si vous avez aussi peur de vous noyer, alors pourquoi diable passer votre temps en mer ?

—Cela n’a rien à voir, le bateau n’est pas dans l’eau mais _sur_ l’eau. On ne se noie pas sur un bateau.

—Et si le bateau coule ?

—Ce n’est pas la faute du bateau, mais de la chose qui l’a fait couler… 

—N’empêche que vous avez beaucoup plus de chances de vous noyer en étant marin qu’en étant, je ne sais pas… agriculteur ? Imprimeur ? Aubergiste ? »

Il haussa les épaules et avala un grain de raisin.

« Vous êtes maso, en fait… », conclut Brianna avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il la regarda, sourcils froncés, ne connaissant pas le mot employé. Pourquoi n’arrivait-elle pas à maintenir une façon de parler soutenue et ancienne avec lui alors qu’elle y arrivait parfaitement avec tout le monde ? Sauf peut-être sa mère, évidemment. _Parce que je suis moi-même, avec lui…_

« Je suis quoi ? »

« Maso… masochiste… » Comme il secouait la tête, Brianna haussa les épaules. « Ce sont des gens qui aiment faire ou qu’on leur fasse des choses… qui leur font du mal. »

Elle vit qu’il avait plissé les yeux, comme s’il analysait ses paroles. « Pourquoi je voudrais me faire du mal ? », murmura-t-il. Son ton laissait à penser qu’il avait déjà une réponse en tête mais il attendait qu’elle le lui dise.

« Peut-être parce que vous pensez le mériter ? Vous prétendez ne jamais être le premier choix de qui que ce soit et vous vous accrochez à cette phrase pour justifier tous vos agissements. Car si vous êtes l’ordure que tout le monde attend que vous soyez, au moins personne n’est déçu. Ni vous, ni eux. »

Il la dévisageait avec des yeux ronds et comme au dîner où elle avait métaphoriquement deviné l’homosexualité du Juge Alderdyce avec son petit exercice mental, elle comprit qu’elle avait été trop loin dans sa psychanalyse. Ce devait être la première fois de sa vie qu’on lui disait de telles choses en face. Elle décida de désamorcer la situation avant qu’il ne se renferme.

« Pas de chance pour vous, Monsieur Bonnet. Moi, j’attends de vous que vous soyez parfait sous tous rapports, et je sais que vous ne me décevrez pas.

—Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ?, demanda-t-il d’un air sombre.

—Parce que j’y crois, tout simplement. » Elle sourit, lança un grain de raisin en l’air et rejeta la tête en arrière pour l’attraper au vol. Elle ne se manqua pas et s’en félicita, cela lui aurait déplu de finir cette magnifique séance de psychothérapie par un échec ridicule. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit Bonnet sourire et ce fut la plus belle récompense de la soirée. _Je veux sa main sur moi et je l’aurai_ … Elle reposa l’assiette sur la table de nuit et glissa ses jambes sous les draps avant de se blottir douillettement dans les oreillers.

« J’ai un aveu à vous faire… Je ne suis pas venue simplement pour fouiller dans votre cervelle tout en mangeant du raisin…

—Ah non ? », ironisa-t-il, comme si c’était évident.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas vraiment comment tourner sa phrase pour qu’il ne la prenne pas pour une traînée en chaleur, alors qu’elle souhaitait juste une étreinte chaste. Puis elle se rappela qu’elle n’avait pas affaire à Roger mais à un homme avec qui elle avait pu parler librement dès la première seconde. Elle se tourna sur le côté, pressant son dos contre lui et saisit doucement sa main pour la poser sur son ventre. « Cela n’a pas duré assez longtemps la dernière fois… », fit-elle timidement en entrelaçant se doigts dans les siens.

« Je suis bien d’accord… »

Elle pinça les lèvres pour réprimer un sourire niais, puis comme il n’ajoutait rien, elle se redressa juste assez pour souffler la bougie et plonger de nouveau la chambre dans l’obscurité.

~o~

Six mois jour pour jour après son arrestation arbitraire, Roger était finalement sorti de la prison de Philadelphie, amaigri et sale, mais libre. Il avait tenté de retourner à la taverne où il avait pris une chambre six mois plutôt, espérant retrouver ses affaires quelque part mais le propriétaire avait tout donné aux bonnes œuvres, quelques mois auparavant, ne le voyant pas revenir. Il n’avait plus ni argent, ni vêtements de rechange, ni baluchon, plus rien d’autre que ce qu’il portait sur son dos. Impossible dans ces conditions de rentrer en Ecosse. La seule option qu’il lui restait était de partir sur les routes, rentrer à Wilmington et récupérer Brianna. Même s’il n’avait plus voulu d’elle, ce qui n’était pas le cas, il aurait été forcé d’y aller afin que les Fraser lui donnent de quoi rentrer chez lui. La prison n’avait que renforcé sa décision de la retrouver. Après tout ce qu’il avait enduré par sa faute, elle n’aurait d’autre choix que de reconnaître son dévouement et il lui pardonnerait ses erreurs.

Ils rentreraient en 1970 ensemble, ils se marieraient et pourraient laisser toute cette affreuse histoire derrière eux. Il avait donc pris la route et fut soulagé que le printemps approchant ait radouci l’air. Il ne manquait plus qu’il attrape une pneumonie en chemin… Jusqu’à présent, il avait été relativement chanceux.

Mais la chance s’était définitivement détournée de lui et il manqua de quelques dizaines de minutes le quarantenaire aux cheveux roux, accompagné d’un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années, qui demanda après lui au poste de garde de la prison. Il ne sut jamais que ces deux mêmes hommes avaient ensuite questionné les passants à son propos. Ni qu’ils s’étaient élancés à sa suite sur la route de Wilmington.

Et quand une horde de Mohawks lui fondit dessus pour avoir pénétré sans le savoir sur leur territoire, il se crut perdu à tout jamais.

~o~

Stephen avait parcouru de long en large l’intégralité de la plantation, longé chaque allée, chaque champ, remonté et descendu la rivière, s’était abrité sous chaque arbre et avait respiré chaque fleur. Du moins, c’était l’impression qu’il en avait. Malgré tous les efforts de Brianna pour le rassurer et rendre son séjour agréable, il sentait qu’il n’était pas exactement le bienvenu dans cette maison et ne pouvait pas les en blâmer. Les seuls moments où il se sentait réellement heureux et utile étaient ceux qu’il partageait avec Brianna, lorsqu’elle le rejoignait pour de longues discussions dans sa chambre, bien après que tout le monde soit couché. Il avait toujours été un homme d’action et d’aventure, rester enfermé comme un animal de compagnie à ne rien faire lui pesait atrocement.

Il avisa au loin Brianna qui dessinait à l’ombre d’un saule, de plus en plus encombrée par sa grossesse, et esquissa un sourire triste. Il regrettait les codes, les traditions, les interdits et s’il s’écoutait, il aurait passé l’intégralité de son temps couché contre elle, une oreille sur son ventre, à l’écouter donner son avis sur tout et n’importe quoi. Et par Danu, elle en avait des opinions ! Bien plus que la plupart des femmes et bien plus censées aussi.

Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose de concret, pour la remercier de tout ce qu’elle avait fait pour lui, lui montrer combien il était reconnaissant. Il s’écarta de justesse lorsqu’un groupe d’esclaves passa près de lui, les bras chargés de planches de bois de différentes tailles et essences. Ils se dirigeaient vers une grande remise et il fronça les sourcils. Suivant les esclaves, il passa la tête à l’intérieur de la bâtisse et ses yeux s’agrandirent de surprise. Quelques secondes plus tard, une idée germait dans son esprit. Il s’élança jusqu’au saule où se trouvait Brianna et tomba à genoux à côté d’elle, si brusquement qu’elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Tu aurais une feuille et un bout de fusain ? », demanda-t-il en fouillant déjà dans ses réserves.

Leur façon de se parler s’était grandement détendue au fil des semaines et, mis à part lorsque Jocasta ou Claire était dans les parages, ils se parlaient à présent comme de vieux amis. Sans fioritures ni retenue. Et Brianna adorait ça, il le voyait dans son regard. C’était aussi ce qu’il adorait chez elle : aucune autre femme de ce temps n’aurait supporté autant de familiarité de la part d’un homme, surtout avant d’être mariés. Mais elle se fichait pas mal des convenances et l’acceptait tel qu’il était.

« Qu’est-ce que tu mijotes ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire intrigué, mais en lui donnant néanmoins ce qu’il réclamait.

—Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Sans un mot de plus, il était reparti en courant et Brianna renonça à tenter de le suivre. Déjà parce qu’elle était heureuse qu’il se soit trouvé quelque chose d’enthousiasmant à faire et aussi parce que le temps qu’elle réussisse à se relever et à lui emboîter le pas, il aurait déjà parcouru une bonne centaine de mètres.

Elle ne le revit plus de la journée et lorsqu’il rentra enfin, juste à temps pour le dîner, les ongles noirs de fusain, son sourire était tellement large qu’elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie. C’était normalement elle qui était capable de le faire sourire à ce point, qu’était-il donc parti faire ?

Les jours suivants, il rentrait tellement tard qu’il manquait également le dîner et lorsqu’il montait enfin se coucher, les traits tirés, il s’endormait quasi-instantanément. Plus étrange encore, Jocasta envoyait systématiquement un des esclaves porter un plateau de viande et de fruits à l’extérieur, sans s’offusquer de l’absence de Stephen aux repas. Et lorsque Brianna s’aventurait en direction de la remise où il disparaissait du matin au soir, Phèdre, Lizzie, Jocasta ou même Ulysse trouvaient toujours le moyen de la ramener à l’intérieur avec un impératif quelconque. Une robe à reprendre à sa taille, un détail sur l’organisation des repas selon ses goûts… Même Claire s’y était mis et changeait ostensiblement de sujet dès lors qu’elle questionnait quiconque sur ce que faisait son fiancé dans cette remise. Après quatre jours entiers à ce rythme, elle n’en pouvait plus. Non seulement elle en était réduite à dormir seule dans sa chambre, ne sachant jamais à quelle heure Stephen finirait par sortir de son antre, mais en plus son contact lui manquait.

Le matin du cinquième jour, en passant dans sa chambre avant d’aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, elle constata qu’il ne s’était même pas couché. C’en était trop. Elle repartit dans sa chambre pour s’habiller plus chaudement et ignorant les appels de Phèdre, descendit les escaliers pour sortir de la maison. Ouvrant la porte, elle le vit sur le perron et il sembla aussi surpris qu’elle de la croiser déjà prête alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever.

« J’allais justement te chercher, fit-il en tendant la main vers elle. Viens.

—Vais-je enfin savoir ce que tu fais dans cette remise, nom d’un chien ? »

Il s’esclaffa et l’entraîna à sa suite sur le chemin de gravier qui menait aux champs. A l’étage, Claire n’avait pas perdu une miette de la scène et poussa un soupir. Bonnet l’avait agréablement surprise, ces derniers temps et elle se sentait de moins en moins réticente à lui laisser sa fille. Bien entendu, leur mariage posait d’autres problèmes, notamment le fait que Brianna ne pourrait pas retourner à son époque et qu’elle devrait garder ce lourd secret avec elle, élever ses enfants dans un monde hostile et dangereux, risquer de périr en couches ou d’une autre maladie… Mais elle devait avouer que le jeune couple s’entendait fort bien. Il y avait une alchimie entre eux, qui était très attendrissante. Comme s’ils soignaient mutuellement leurs blessures du passé dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Bonnet s’adoucissait au contact de Brianna, tout autant qu’elle mûrissait au sien.

Sur la route, Brianna leva ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Stephen pour mieux les observer. Les mains du blond étaient rugueuses, constellées de coupures et de blessures à différents stades de cicatrisation. « Tu ne comptes vraiment rien me dire avant qu’on y soit ?, demanda-t-elle, boudeuse.

—Tu te souviens quand j’ai dit que cela faisait seize ans que j’étais en mer ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Que crois-tu que l’on fait avant de devenir capitaine comme je l’étais ?

—Eh bien, j’imagine qu’on fait toutes les tâches ingrates. On nettoie, on charge, on décharge, on répare…

—On répare quoi ?

Elle lui jeta un regard idiot.

—Le bateau, je suppose…

—Le bateau, qui est en… ? »

Brianna fronça les sourcils. « En bois ?

—Tu es décidément une femme d’une intelligence supérieure, bravo, railla-t-il en l’entraînant en direction de la remise.

—Si je savais où tu veux en venir, ce serait plus simple. »

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte et Stephen se planta en face d’elle avec un sourire énigmatique. « Ferme les yeux. »

Brianna prit une grande inspiration, secoua la tête en souriant, mais s’exécuta. Stephen passa une main devant son visage, mais n’obtenant aucune réaction, il ouvrit la porte de la remise. A l’intérieur brûlaient toujours plusieurs chandelles et il guida lentement Brianna vers son travail. Lorsqu’elle fut bien en face, il se glissa derrière elle et murmura :

« Ouvre les yeux. »

La jeune femme obéit et sentit sa mâchoire tomber sur sa poitrine. Elle tendit le cou en avant, n’osant pas croire ce qu’elle était en train de voir.

« J’ai appris à faire beaucoup de choses quand j’étais jeune marin… Travailler le bois en faisait partie… Le sculpter, c’était plutôt pour passer le temps… »

Brianna s’avança, chancelante, et posa ses mains tremblantes sur le bord du berceau que Stephen avait fabriqué. Les pieds étaient simples mais robustes. La pièce principale, conçue pour accueillir le bébé était faite de barreaux sculptés suffisamment espacés pour assurer le passage de l’air mais pas assez pour représenter un quelconque risque pour l’enfant. Chaque barreau était arrondi et rejoignait la base en-dessous, évoquant la coque d’un navire. Enfin, la tête était joliment décorée de volutes successives, comme des vagues se brisant sur la côte.

Brianna sentit soudain qu’elle avait du mal à respirer et réalisa qu’elle avait tout bonnement oublié de le faire depuis plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Elle devait avoir l’air d’un poisson échoué sur le sable, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

« Il te plaît ?, fit la voix de Stephen dans son dos. Elle fit volte-face la bouche toujours ouverte.

—S’il me plaît ? Tu es sérieux ? Je… J’en ai oublié de respirer, Stephen. De respirer ! 

—Donc c’est un oui.

—Mais bien sûr que oui, idiot. » Avec un rire complètement fou, elle se jeta à son cou, avant de se raviser et de s’écarter à nouveau de lui pour admirer son œuvre. « Il est… _incroyable_ !

—Merci. »

Brianna réalisa soudain une chose. « Ils étaient tous au courant, n’est-ce pas ? A la maison. Ils m’ont tenue éloignée de cette cabane pendant des jours… 

—J’ai été obligé de tout avouer à Jocasta dès le premier soir… Elle m’a menacé de me ramener en prison si je n’avais pas une raison valable de ne pas me présenter au dîner. Etrangement, elle m’a laissé tranquille après que je lui ai expliqué ce que je faisais. »

Brianna éclata de rire et fondit de nouveau dans les bras de Stephen. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle se sentit soudain sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se retint. Elle éprouvait une folle envie de prononcer les mots fatidiques, mais ne voulait pas qu’il se sente mis sous pression. « Je t’aime » pouvait être une phrase difficile à prononcer pour les gens qui n’y avaient jamais été habitués. Elle garda donc les lèvres scellées. C’était peut-être encore un peu tôt. Même si cela faisait bientôt trois mois qu’ils vivaient sous le même toit. Elle intensifia son regard, espérant y faire passer les mots qu’elle désirait si ardemment lui souffler. Pour toute réponse, il regarda brièvement derrière lui pour s’assurer que personne ne les regardait, puis déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il aurait adoré aller plus loin, mais la fatigue, la faim et la peur de trahir le peu de confiance que la famille lui avait accordé ces derniers jours le retinrent.

« Merci… », murmura Brianna, les larmes aux yeux. Les hormones avaient cet effet pervers sur les émotions fortes, mais elle n’y fit pas attention. Rien d’autre ne comptait plus que l’homme qu’elle tenait dans ses bras et le magnifique cadeau qu’il venait de lui faire.

~o~

« Oncle Jamie, par ici ! »

Depuis le bord d’un ravin, Ian fit de grands gestes en direction de son oncle, tandis que Rollo aboyait bruyamment à ses côtés. Au fond de la ravine, on distinguait le corps inerte d’un homme, coiffé d’un bonnet. « Vous pensez que c’est lui, mon oncle ?, fit Ian en plissant les yeux.

—Un seul moyen de le savoir… », répondit Jamie en se laissant prudemment glisser le long de la roche. Une fois en bas, il approcha de la silhouette et après avoir vérifié que l’homme respirait bel et bien, sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste la lettre que Brianna lui avait fait remettre par coursier interposé. Le messager l’avait par chance intercepté alors qu’il était encore en mission pour Lord Tryon, qui ne se doutait toujours pas que Jamie œuvrait tout aussi bien pour lui que pour les Régulateurs. Elle y avait joint un croquis de Roger et Jamie plaça le dessin à côté du visage de l’homme.

« C’est assez ressemblant, je suppose, commenta Ian avec une grimace. Il a été salement amoché…

—Il a dû tomber sur une tribu de natifs… Les Mohawks vivent dans ces plaines, ils ont dû le prendre pour un vagabond et l’auront chassé.

—Je croyais que Brianna ne voulait pas qu’on le retrouve, mais seulement qu’on s’assure qu’il était sorti de prison et reparti en Ecosse…, reprit Ian tandis que les paupières de l’homme étendu à terre papillonnaient.

—Je ne laisserai pas ma fille enceinte et seule à la merci du monde… Elle a beau prétendre que tout va bien, je sens qu’elle ne me dit pas tout.

—Je suis son cousin, je prendrai mes responsabilités pour sauver l’honneur de la famille, s’il le faut, clama solennellement Ian, mais Jamie secoua la tête.

—Cela ferait bien trop de mal à cette pauvre Lizzie, Ian… »

Ian fronça les sourcils, comme s’il ne voyait pas bien ce que Lizzie venait faire là-dedans, mais un grognement en provenance de la bouche enflée de Roger le tira de sa réflexion.

« Bri…anna… 

—Cette fois, plus aucun doute, c’est bien lui…, marmonna le jeune homme avec un haussement d’épaules. Que faisons-nous, mon oncle ?

—Aide-moi à le transporter, il faut au moins sortir de ce trou et rejoindre la route principale. Ensuite, nous monterons le camp et le laisserons se reposer… La route est longue jusqu’à Wilmington, et elle le sera encore plus avec un homme blessé. »

~o~

A River Run, l’ambiance s’était considérablement détendue après que le berceau ait fait son entrée dans la maison et tout le monde s’était accordé à dire que c’était un chef-d’œuvre. Jocasta en avait effleuré chaque détail avec un sourire satisfait, Phèdre et Lizzie s’étaient extasiées sur les décors de la tête, Claire avait dégotté un voile qu’elle comptait imprégner de citronnelle pour éloigner les moustiques en été… et Brianna en avait presque oublié son appréhension du retour de Jamie. Avec toutes ces femmes de son côté, Stephen ne risquerait plus rien, n’est-ce pas ?

A un peu plus d’un mois du terme, son ventre était devenu énorme et elle commençait à en avoir assez. Elle ne rêvait plus que d’une chose : retrouver une corpulence moins gênante pour les gestes du quotidien, rencontrer son enfant, et épouser enfin Stephen au retour de son père. Sa seule hâte, pouvoir enfin officiellement partager son lit et y trouver tout le plaisir dont elle rêvait depuis des mois. Les baisers et les caresses qu’ils échangeaient parfois en cachette ne lui suffisaient plus, elle voulait de nouveau le sentir en elle, entendre leurs cœurs battre l’un contre l’autre et qu’il serre ses hanches nues entre ses doigts jusqu’à en crever.

Stephen semblait quant à lui de plus en plus impressionné par la taille de son ventre et elle captait parfois ses regards inquiets lorsqu’elle voulait se serrer contre lui, comme si elle était faite de verre et qu’il pouvait la briser par inadvertance.

L’après-midi était très doux, presque chaud, et elle avait décidé d’aller s’asseoir au bout du ponton pour tremper ses pieds gonflés dans l’eau froide de la rivière. Cela lui faisait un bien fou.

« Ah, ces maudits pieds, voilà bien quelque chose qui ne me manquait pas… », fit une voix enjouée dans son dos.

Brianna se retourna et vit Marsali qui lui souriait, une grande boîte coincée entre l’un de ses bras et sa hanche.

« Marsali ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?, s’écria Brianna en tentant de se lever pour la saluer mais la blonde s’esclaffa.

—Ne te lève pas, je vais m’asseoir… Je suis venue te porter quelque chose. » Joignant le geste à la parole, Marsali se laissa tomber sur le ponton et posa la caisse sur le sol devant elle.

« Fergus et Germain sont avec toi ?, demanda Brianna en se retournant en direction de la maison.

—Ils admirent le berceau… Une merveille, soit dit en passant. Qui aurait cru que cet homme-là était aussi doué de ses mains ? » Les deux filles gloussèrent. « Je me suis éclipsée quand Fergus a commencé à lui poser des questions sur l’intégralité des outils et des techniques qu’il avait utilisés pour le faire. » Marsali roula des yeux et Brianna éclata de rire.

« Alors voyons, que m’as-tu apporté ? »

Tout sourire, Marsali ouvrit la boîte, révélant des piles entières de petits vêtements pour nourrisson immaculés. « C’était à Germain, ce sont ses premiers vêtements…

—Oh Marsali, c’est beaucoup trop…, murmura Brianna en dépliant un petit maillot de corps brodé.

—C’est un prêt, seulement…, l’avertit la jeune femme avec une expression malicieuse. Car je risque d’en avoir de nouveau besoin, disons d’ici six ou sept mois… »

Brianna se tourna vers elle, bouche bée. « Un deuxième ? Oh, toutes mes félicitations ! », fit la jeune Américaine en serrant son amie dans ses bras. « J’en prendrai grand soin et te rendrai tout sans faute pour le jour J. »

Marsali laissa Brianna fouiller un peu plus de temps parmi les petites tenues d’enfant, puis se lança.

« Fergus a reçu une lettre de Jamie…, fit-elle en guettant la réaction de la rousse. Roger est bien sorti de prison. Il est libre.

—Tant mieux pour lui, répondit froidement Brianna en repliant soigneusement les vêtements qu’elle avait dérangés.

—Tu ne lui as rien dit à propos de Bonnet, c’est ça ? »

Brianna se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Je crois qu’il va essayer de convaincre Roger de venir ici… du moins, c’est l’impression que cela donnait dans son message.

—Je lui avais pourtant dit de n’en rien faire !, protesta Brianna avec véhémence.

—Parce qu’il te croit dévastée, pleurant nuit et jour l’absence de Roger et condamnée à un mariage sans amour s’il ne le ramène pas ! Mais ce n’est plus le cas, n’est-ce pas ? Tu es amoureuse de Stephen Bonnet ? »

Brianna baissa le nez et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Inutile de le confirmer, Claire me l’a dit… », reprit Marsali avec un haussement d’épaules.

 _Claire Fraser, l’extralucide a encore frappé…_ , pensa Brianna avec une pointe d’exaspération.

« Je ne te juge pas, hein, il est extrêmement beau garçon…, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, avant de faire une grimace. Ne répète pas ça à Fergus…

—Ce n’est pas qu’une question de physique…, murmura Brianna, le rose aux joues. Lui et moi, on se comprend. Même sans se parler. On se sent libres de s’exprimer comme on le veut, quand on le veut, même lorsqu’on aborde des sujets sensibles… Et puis il y a… Oh mon Dieu, je n’arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça…

—Quoi donc ?

—Quand il me regarde, c’est comme si j’étais … son univers tout entier.

—C’est un peu le cas, tu l’as sauvé de la corde, tu lui as offert une vie honnête, un enfant à venir… Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es devenue son univers.

—Alors que Roger… Roger voulait seulement être la seule personne dans le mien. Il ne voulait même pas que je vienne retrouver mes parents en Amérique… »

Marsali grimaça. « Même ma mère n’a pas osé me faire ce coup-là, et pourtant…

—J’ai rencontré ta mère, je vois de quoi tu parles… »

Elles rirent de bon cœur et Brianna sentit que ses pieds étaient en passe de devenir congelés.

« Rentrons », fit Marsali en se mettant debout en quelques secondes. Brianna envia sa mobilité lorsqu’elle tenta de se relever elle-même mais dut abdiquer et se faire soulever par Marsali, qui riait aux éclats. La blonde ramassa la boîte de vêtements et la cala sur sa hanche, et elles remontèrent le chemin jusqu’à la maison, tout en répertoriant tous les aspects les plus horribles et insoupçonnés des joies de la grossesse. C’est hilares qu’elles poussèrent la porte de la maison, pour trouver Claire, Fergus et Stephen dans le salon, où Jocasta tenait Germain sur ses genoux avec un sourire ravi.

Exactement comme elle venait de le décrire à Marsali, à la seconde où Stephen la vit entrer, son visage s’illumina et Brianna se sentit légère comme une plume.

« Ah oui, en effet… Je vais finir par tomber amoureuse aussi…, marmonna Marsali dans sa barbe, avant d’ajouter précipitamment : Ne dis pas non plus à Fergus que j’ai dit ça. »

Brianna pouffa et Claire décocha un regard amusé aux deux jeunes femmes. « Qu’est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça, mesdemoiselles ?

—Marsali, m’a apporté quelque chose, éluda Brianna tandis que son amie posait la boîte sur la table, avant d’être rejointe par Fergus qui passa une main autour de sa taille.

—Ce sont les anciens vêtements de Germain…, expliqua Marsali. Fergus et elle échangèrent un regard complice et quelques coups de coude, comme s’ils se battaient pour savoir lequel des deux prendrait la parole. Claire fronça les sourcils, amusée par leur petit jeu.

—Et comme Marsali a déjà dû le dire à Brianna…, nous comptons bien les récupérer quand le moment sera venu. »

Claire ouvrit la bouche au moment où Marsali ponctua l’annonce de Fergus en posant une main sur son ventre encore plat. « Oh mes enfants, je suis si heureuse pour vous », s’écria Claire en enlaçant tour à tour le Français et sa jeune épouse.

Brianna les regarda s’embrasser avec un sourire. Il n’y avait aucun autre endroit où elle aurait voulu être en ce moment même. Pas à Boston, seule dans la grande maison vide des Randall, ni même en Ecosse où Roger lui aurait certainement demandé de déménager pour lui. Mais ici, entourée de sa nombreuse famille. Et peu importait ce qui lui réservait l’avenir, ou plutôt le passé et ses grandes guerres à venir, elle ne quitterait pour rien au monde cette époque bénie où tous les siens étaient réunis. _Pas exactement tous…_ Son cœur se serra en pensant à Frank. S’était-il imaginé que toute sa famille finirait ici, dans ce dix-huitième siècle qui lui avait volé l’amour de sa vie malgré tous ses efforts pour le reconquérir ?

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Stephen, qui tendit la main pour déplier l’un des vêtements de la boîte et elle lut dans son regard effrayé combien il les trouvait petits. Il dut sentir qu’elle le dévisageait car il tourna ses yeux verts dans sa direction et elle lui envoya toute la confiance dont elle était capable pour le rassurer. Cela sembla fonctionner car il parut apaisé et replia le vêtement pour le poser sur les autres. Et l’envie revint : _Je t’aime_. Trois mots qu’elle aurait voulu hurler à la Terre entière. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas être au courant. Sa mère le savait, Marsali le savait, elle-même le hurlait dans sa tête à chaque fois qu’elle sentait son regard vert posé sur elle. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de craindre sa réaction si elle le disait tout haut. _Promets-moi de ne pas t’enfuir le jour où ça arrivera…_ , pensa-t-elle en souriant à Stephen par-dessus le cadeau de Marsali.

Et à cet instant, elle aurait juré que ses iris d’émeraude lui répondaient : _Je te le promets._

~o~

Le mois de mai était arrivé et avec lui les premières chaleurs de l’été. Le dos de Brianna la faisait souffrir atrocement depuis deux jours et elle passait le plus clair de son temps assise, calée sur une montagne de coussins, en robe de chambre. Plus aucune robe normale ne lui allait, son ventre avait pris des proportions monumentales et elle ne pensait plus qu’à une chose. Faire sortir ce qu’il contenait. Depuis plusieurs jours, le regard de Stephen était aussi terrifié que celui d’un lapin pris dans les phares d’une voiture. Autour de lui, toutes les femmes de la maison s’affairaient d’une manière qui laissait présager que l’arrivée du bébé était imminente. Tout était prêt : le berceau avait été agrémenté d’un petit matelas et des langes pliés étaient déjà posés dessus, Claire vérifiait et nettoyait ses instruments deux fois par jour avec un air préoccupé, Brianna passait son temps à grogner et à souffler, Phèdre et Lizzie semblaient avoir sorti et nettoyé l’intégralité des draps de la maison…

Et lui tournait comme un lion en cage, totalement impuissant et perdu. Seule Jocasta restait impassible et tenait sa maison comme si de rien n’était, mais il imaginait qu’à son âge, les aléas de la vie n’avaient plus de prise. Lorsqu’un hurlement rauque provint soudain de la bouche de Brianna, qui tentait jusque-là de dessiner sur la terrasse couverte, et qu’il vit Claire lever le nez du livre qu’elle feuilletait, il sut au regard de sa belle-mère que le compte à rebours était lancé. Le cri poussé par la jeune femme était différent de tous ceux qu’elle avait pu émettre jusqu’à présent. Claire se précipita vers sa fille et l’instant d’après, Phèdre et Lizzie la rejoignaient pour la transporter à l’étage, jusqu’à sa chambre. Il les suivit, l’œil hagard, avisa la chaise que Phèdre venait de positionner près du lit, la sacoche d’instruments de Claire ouverte et prête à l’emploi, Lizzie le bouscula les mains chargées d’une grande bassine d’eau fumante et il se plaqua contre le mur, pour ne pas gêner qui que ce soit.

Assise sur le bord de la chaise, Brianna avait fermé les yeux et serrait les mâchoires si fort qu’il eut peur qu’elle s’en brise les dents. Lorsqu’un nouveau hurlement guttural s’échappa de sa gorge, il commença à se sentir nauséeux. Pourquoi avait-elle si mal ? Comment avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille, lui faire un enfant, si cela devait lui occasionner autant de souffrance ? Pendant l’espace d’un instant, il se demanda s’il serait de nouveau capable de la toucher un jour de peur de lui faire à nouveau subir cela. Il devait avoir pâli dangereusement car Claire leva les yeux dans sa direction :

« Monsieur Bonnet, vous n’êtes pas obligé de rester si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable… Nous sommes assez nombreuses ici, vous ne nous serez d’aucune utilité… »

La voix de Claire était bienveillante et elle ne le chassait pas vraiment. Une partie de lui voulait rester auprès de Brianna, lui tenir la main peut-être. Mais en voyant la force avec laquelle elle serrait les accoudoirs de la chaise, il se dit qu’elle lui briserait sûrement les doigts. Nouveau hurlement.

« Les contractions se rapprochent, Madame Claire », annonça Phèdre et la mère de Brianna reporta de nouveau son attention sur sa fille. Du coin de l’œil, elle vit Stephen écarquiller les yeux, alarmé. Il ne devait pas savoir ce que cela signifiait, ni si c’était une bonne chose ou non, et bien qu’elle trouve sa présence touchante, Claire redoutait qu’il finisse par paniquer réellement. Cela paniquerait certainement aussi Brianna et elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Heureusement, Ulysse apparut dans l’encadrement de la porte.

« Monsieur Bonnet, Madame vous recommande de descendre au salon. »

Il jeta un regard anxieux en direction de Brianna. La douleur semblait s’être légèrement apaisée (elle ne hurlait plus), mais le regard furieux qu’elle tourna dans sa direction lui indiqua qu’elle ne devait plus être franchement sous l’emprise de son charme irlandais en ce moment-même.

« Je… », commença-t-il sans avoir quoi faire. Mais le destin choisit pour lui : Brianna poussa un nouveau beuglement, encore plus fort que tous les précédents et avant qu’il n’ait compris ce qu’il se passait, il avait fui dans le couloir. Ulysse referma doucement la porte derrière lui et le suivit au rez-de-chaussée avec un sourire à peine perceptible.

Jocasta était calmement assise dans son fauteuil en velours et en entendant ses pas sur le parquet, lui fit signe de s’asseoir. « Whisky ?, lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

—Ouisilvousplaît », répondit-il d’une traite tandis qu’Ulysse lui servait une triple dose. A peine eût-il le verre en main, qu’il en engloutit près d’un tiers d’une seule gorgée.

Le sourire de Jocasta s’agrandit en l’entendant déglutir bruyamment.

« Les hommes sont trop fragiles pour assister à cela et votre présence serait de toute façon bien inutile…, lâcha-t-elle sur son ton aristocratique à toute épreuve.

—Les hommes font la guerre, Madame…

—Supprimer des vies, c’est facile. L’affaire de quelques secondes, si l’on s’y prend bien. Mais ce qu’il se passe là-haut… » Elle releva le menton, moqueuse. « Aucun homme n’y survivrait plus de cinq minutes. »

Etrangement, Stephen voulait bien la croire sur parole. Les hurlements de Brianna devenaient plus fréquents, plus rauques aussi, et il se maudit d’être responsable de sa douleur.

« Ne vous blâmez pas…, fit Jocasta d’une voix douce, comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit. Les femmes sont faites pour endurer toutes les souffrances. C’est notre force… et notre malédiction. »

Les heures s’écoulaient au compte-goutte, ponctuées par les hurlements de Brianna, la porte de la chambre qui claquait lorsque Phèdre ou Lizzie allait changer l’eau de la bassine, et la chaleur de l’après-midi devenait étouffante. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, il y eut un long hurlement et des éclats de voix joyeux à l’étage. La bouche de Jocasta s’ouvrit pour laisser échapper un « ah ! », mais Stephen s’était déjà rué dans les escaliers. Il y trouva Phèdre tenant entre ses bras un paquet de draps sanguinolents qui remuait.

« C’est un garçon, Monsieur ! Venez m’aider à le nettoyer… »

Stephen tourna la tête en direction de la chambre mais Lizzie en sortit et ferma prestement la porte derrière elle, ses bras chargés de linges souillés de divers liquides, dont une quantité de sang que Stephen trouva astronomique. Comment le corps si frêle de sa fiancée pouvait-il perdre autant de sang sans que la vie la quitte ? C’était impossible. Une goutte lui aurait déjà paru beaucoup trop. Mais Lizzie souriait largement.

« Attendez encore un peu, Monsieur Bonnet, Claire est en train de suturer… Venez plutôt admirer votre fils. »

 _La suturer ?_ _Par Danu, l’enfant était-il sorti en se frayant un chemin à coup d’ongles à travers son ventre ?_ Divers scénarii tous plus affolants les uns que les autres se formèrent dans son esprit et il entendit Lizzie pouffer. Puis Phèdre lui déposa le paquet gigotant dans les bras et son esprit se retrouva soudain vide. Entièrement libéré de toute pensée inquiétante. La seule chose qu’il ressentait à présent était encore plus profonde et puissante que ce qu’il avait jamais ressenti de sa vie. Et pourtant il n’avait jamais imaginé pouvoir être capable d’aimer qui que ce soit d’autre que Brianna.

Le bébé entre ses bras remuait et son petit visage ridé et rouge, encore couvert d’un mélange visqueux, semblait furieux d’avoir été extrait du cocon rassurant du ventre de sa mère.

« Venez », insista Phèdre en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Elle le mena jusqu’à la salle d’eau où elle avait fait préparer une bassine d’eau tiède et propre, ainsi que des langes. Elle invita Stephen à poser l’enfant sur la table et à le défaire de la serviette qui l’entourait. Celui-ci s’exécuta avec des gestes craintifs, frémissant en découvrant le minuscule bout de cordon ombilical qui demeurait sur le ventre de l’enfant. Phèdre l’aida à plonger l’enfant dans l’eau, ce qui sembla le calmer, comme si la sensation du liquide chaud lui rappelait ce qu’il avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Paniqué à l’idée que le bébé puisse se noyer dans ces quelques centimètres d’eau, il avait passé une main sous son crâne pour qu’il ne plonge pas et tressaillit quand Phèdre versa un peu d’eau pour lui nettoyer le visage.

Lorsqu’il fut propre, elle l’enveloppa dans une serviette, le sécha délicatement, puis noua de ses mains expertes un lange autour des hanches et des fesses du nourrisson avant de l’emmailloter bien serré dans une nouvelle épaisseur de tissu. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle repositionna l’enfant dans les bras de Stephen avec un sourire lumineux. Lizzie repassa près d’eux, les bras chargés de chiffons tâchés par différentes matières de toutes couleurs qu’elle avait entassé dans un bac. La porte de la chambre s’ouvrit de nouveau et ce fut au tour de Claire de sortir, ses outils souillés dans une bassine de métal. En voyant Stephen avec l’enfant désormais propre et enveloppé, elle sourit et pencha son visage ravi sur le nourrisson.

« Comment va Brianna ?, demanda aussitôt Stephen, qui ne pensait plus qu’à une seule chose : la retrouver.

—Elle est dans son lit, elle doit se reposer. Vous pouvez y aller mais pas longtemps… Brianna doit dormir quelques heures avant de pouvoir le nourrir sans s’effondrer. »

Stephen n’attendit même pas la fin de sa phrase et poussa de son épaule la porte de la chambre. Avant de se figer. Brianna avait le teint cireux et des cheveux roux étaient collés par la sueur qui perlait sur son front. L’odeur qui subsistait dans la pièce, un mélange de sang, de transpiration, d’urine et quelque chose qu’il n’identifiait pas, lui laissa penser qu’une guerre s’était effectivement déroulé en ces lieux. La fenêtre ouverte laissait rentrer un peu d’air frais en soulevant les rideaux. Les yeux de Brianna étaient mi-clos mais elle fit un effort qui lui parut surhumain pour les ouvrir et sourire en voyant le bébé dans les bras de Stephen.

Il s’approcha lentement du lit et s’assit sur les couvertures pour poser le petit entre eux.

« Bonjour, souffla Brianna en se penchant doucement sur son fils, avant d’esquisser une grimace de douleur.

—Je suis désolé… tout est de ma faute…, balbutia Stephen et Brianna sourit faiblement.

—Je mentirais si je te disais que je ne t’ai pas un peu détesté entre la troisième et la quatrième heure de douleur…, murmura-t-elle tandis qu’il esquissait un rictus désolé. Mais ça valait le coup… »

Elle tendit une main vers la sienne et la souleva pour l’amener contre sa joue brûlante. La fraîcheur de la main de Stephen était plus douce que le léger courant d’air qui caressait ses cheveux humides. Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit sombrer.

« Elle doit dormir… », fit la voix de Claire depuis la porte et Stephen se rappela qu’il n’était pas censé rester. Il se pencha par-dessus l’enfant pour embrasser Brianna sur le front et la jeune femme se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, exténuée. A contrecœur, il reprit l’enfant dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre sous le regard attendri de Claire.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Once More With Feeling**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : déjà l’avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction !! Il me tarde tellement de vous faire découvrir la suivante !!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Claire passa devant la chambre de Brianna, dont la porte entrouverte laissait entrapercevoir sa fille, que Phèdre tentait d’habiller avec une véritable robe pour la première fois depuis huit jours. Brianna grimaçait à chaque fois que Phèdre tirait sur les lacets de son corsage. Derrière elles, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Bonnet tenait son fils dans les bras, avec une expression d’adoration qu’il arborait maintenant en permanence. Brianna disait même en riant qu’elle n’avait presque pas pu toucher son fils à part quand il consentait bien à s’en détacher pour la tétée.

Claire sourit et descendit les escaliers pour aller profiter un peu du vent tiède sur la terrasse ombragée. Comme à son habitude depuis plusieurs mois, son regard se perdit sur l’horizon, suivant la route qui menait à la plantation dans l’espoir d’y voir surgir les chevaux d’Ian et de Jamie. Elle ne scrutait pas le chemin plus d’une ou deux minutes, la plupart du temps, cela la rendait morose, mais ce matin-là un pressentiment la força à maintenir son regard quelques minutes de plus. Son estomac se noua lorsqu’une vague silhouette apparut dans le lointain et avant même que ses yeux ne puissent voir de qui il s’agissait, elle sut. S’élançant à toutes jambes, elle coupa à travers champs, sa robe relevée d’une main, tandis que l’un des chevaux accélérait à son tour pour venir à sa rencontre. C’était bien lui, son Jamie, son amour, qui lui revenait avec le jeune Ian, après des mois de séparation. Lorsqu’il ne fut plus qu’à quelques mètres, Jamie descendit de son cheval juste à temps pour accueillir entre ses bras son épouse. Ils s’embrassèrent tendrement pendant une longue minute, jusqu’à ce que le cheval d’Ian les rejoigne.

« Brianna ?, demanda Jamie, le cœur battant.

—En parfaite santé, et son fils également…, annonça Claire, rayonnante. Ian, tu devrais aller le rencontrer.

—J’y cours, tante Claire !, s’écria le jeune homme avec un sourire ravi.

—Peux-tu ramener le cheval de Jamie à l’écurie ? Je dois lui dire un mot… »

Le jeune homme saisit la bride de l’autre cheval et l’entraîna à sa suite sur la route, tandis que Jamie jetait un regard inquiet à sa femme.

« Qu’y a-t-il, _Sassenach_ ? »

Claire pinça les lèvres et ses sourcils froncés lui indiquèrent qu’elle ne s’apprêtait pas à lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Elle prit son bras et ils entreprirent de rejoindre la maison à pied. Cela lui laisserait le temps de préparer Jamie à la situation.

« C’est Brianna, n’est-ce pas ? Qu’a-t-elle fait cette fois ?

—Elle a pris son avenir en main…, répondit Claire avec une hésitation. Crois-moi, j’ai tout d’abord pensé qu’elle faisait une énorme erreur, mais j’ai changé d’avis. Et j’espère que tu en feras autant.

—Arrête donc de parler par énigmes et dis-moi… »

Claire soupira. « Tu avais envoyé Murtagh traquer Stephen Bonnet, n’est-ce pas ?

—Fergus m’a dit dans une lettre qu’il s’était fait prendre par la garde, mais qu’ils avaient pu organiser son évasion. J’étais avec Tryon quand il a appris l’explosion de la prison, il a appelé cela ‘un attentat contre l’Etat de Caroline du Nord’…, acheva-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

—Que t’a-t-il dit de plus, dans cette lettre ?

—Pas grand-chose… Pourquoi ? »

Claire voyait la propriété se rapprocher à grands pas et décida que c’était le moment ou jamais.

~o~

Dans sa chambre, Brianna soupira de soulagement lorsque Phèdre acheva de la vêtir et s’admira dans le miroir de sa chambre. Son ventre n’était pas exactement revenu à sa taille normale, mais au moins elle pouvait s’habiller à peu près comme n’importe quel être humain. Avec une grimace, elle plaqua une main sur le léger renflement qui transparaissait encore malgré le corsage, pour tenter de le faire disparaître mais en vain.

« Tu es magnifique…, fit la voix rassurante de Stephen dans son dos. Mais elle savait qu’il avait parlé sans même la regarder ou à peine, il n’avait plus d’yeux que pour leur fils et elle en ressentit une pointe de jalousie.

—J’ai vu ton regard quand tu es entré et que tu m’as vue après qu’il soit né, je sais que tu ne t’en remettras jamais… »

Stephen laissa échapper un rire mais se garda bien de la contredire. Brianna lissa les pans de sa robe, ravie de se voir enfin dans une tenue décente pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Lorsqu’une voix de stentor en provenance du rez-de-chaussée résonna dans toute la maison :

« Brrrianna Ellen Rrrrandall Frrraserr ! »

Elle vit Stephen sursauter comme si un coup de canon avait été tiré à deux centimètres de son oreille.

« Oh oh… », fit-elle écarquillant les yeux. Quand Jamie Fraser se mettait à rouler les R de cette façon, cela n’était jamais bon signe. Comme si elle avait eu besoin d’une confirmation, Lizzie fit irruption dans la pièce, totalement paniquée.

« Votre père est de retour, haleta-t-elle, avant que ses joues ne se teintent de pourpre : Et Monsieur Ian également…

—C’est aujourd’hui que je meurs, c’est bien ça ?, demanda Stephen d’une voix neutre, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers le bébé : Content de t’avoir connu, _lad_ …

—Reste ici avec lui. »

Brianna déposa un baiser sur le front de Stephen, puis de son enfant endormi et sortit de sa chambre en laissant la porte entrouverte. Elle descendit les escaliers, pour trouver le visage fermé de son père qui l’attendait au rez-de-chaussée. Néanmoins, lorsqu’il la vit, il sentit toute sa colère fondre et elle courut pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il l’étreignit avec force tandis qu’elle lui glissait à l’oreille :

« Ne sois pas en colère, je t’en prie, Da’. »

Jamie relâcha sa fille et reprit un air courroucé, tandis qu’elle enlaçait à son tour Ian, revenu des écuries.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu aies permis à ce criminel de retrouver la liberté… As-tu une seule idée de tous les forfaits qu’il a commis ? Sans compter ceux dont ta mère et moi avons été victimes ?

—Il n’a jamais été mauvais avec moi. Et il est devenu le plus doux des hommes depuis qu’il est ici. Tu n’étais pas là, mais si tu l’avais vu changer, Da’…

—Un loup reste un loup. Pourquoi n’as-tu pas laissé ta tante te trouver un bon mari ?

—Un _bon_ mari ? Stephen _est_ un bon mari. Maman, dis-lui…

—J’ai déjà plaidé en sa faveur en chemin, répondit Claire en secouant la tête.

—Bonnet est un marin, Brianna. Le jour où il décidera qu’il aime davantage son bateau que toi, que crois-tu qu’il se passera ? Tu élèveras ton enfant au gré des vents, vous dormirez dans des tavernes ? Comme des malpropres ? C’est ce que tu veux ?

—Si je peux me permettre, Jamie, te rappelles-tu où nous vivions après notre mariage ? », demanda Claire en haussant un sourcil narquois.

Jamie se tut et la fusilla du regard.

« Où ça ? », demandèrent Ian et Brianna à l’unisson. Mais Jamie ne desserrait pas les dents.

« Dans un bordel… », acheva Claire pour que tout le monde puisse l’entendre. Jocasta, qui se tenait en retrait dans le salon, soutenue par Ulysse, leva les sourcils et laissa échapper un « oh » qui fit sourire la guérisseuse.

« L’une des conditions de sa libération imposées par l’Etat était qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais naviguer, ni enfreindre la loi d’aucune manière, reprit Brianna avec véhémence. Ce n’est plus le même homme. Laisse-lui au moins une chance de te le prouver !

—Je lui ai déjà sauvé la vie, et il m’a remercié en agressant ta mère puis en nous volant tout ce que nous possédions… », gronda Jamie, furieux.

Brianna secoua la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Très bien, tu ne lui fais pas confiance, soit ! Mais est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ? En maman ? Et Jocasta, crois-tu qu’elle l’aurait accepté aussi longtemps sous son toit si elle avait eu le moindre doute à son sujet ? 

—Tu étais aussi un fuyard et un hors-la-loi quand je t’ai rencontré, murmura Claire en prenant la main de son mari dans la sienne.

—Mon sens moral était bien différent du sien…

—Qu’est-ce que la morale si ce n’est un ensemble de valeurs différent pour chaque époque, chaque peuple ? Ta morale n’en était pas une pour les Anglais que tu combattais.

Jamie serra les dents et Brianna abattit sa dernière carte.

—Je l’aime, Da’, dit-elle à mi-voix. De tout mon cœur. Si tu ne crois pas en lui, crois au moins en ça. »

Elle sentit son père fléchir et après quelques secondes, il grommela : « Où est-il ?

—En haut, avec le bébé…

—Comment s’appelle-t-il ? »

Brianna sourit de toutes ses dents. « Nous n’avons pas encore décidé. J’attendais que toute la famille soit réunie… »

Jamie soupira et se dirigea vers les escaliers, avant d’être hélé par sa femme. « Je t’interdis de hurler, Jamie Fraser, si j’entends le moindre pleurs d’enfant, tu dormiras dans la grange avec ton cheval… »

Jamie poussa un soupir exaspéré et grimpa les marches aussi silencieusement que sa stature imposante le lui permettait. Dans l’entrée, il entendit Ian demander à Lizzie comment était le bébé et celle-ci lui répondre d’une voix suraiguë : « Oh, il est si mignon, il a de tous petits doigts, et des pieds… oh si minuscules… »

Arrivé au palier du premier étage, il sentit un courant d’air soulever quelques boucles de ses cheveux roux et avisa la porte entrouverte au bout du couloir sur sa gauche. Silencieusement, il approcha et regarda à l’intérieur. Bonnet, habillé comme un gentilhomme, était nonchalamment assis près de la fenêtre, un pied effleurant le sol et l’autre posé sur le rebord. Il tenait dans ses bras le bébé emmaillotté et silencieux, et le regard qu’il lui lançait était pétri d’un amour inconditionnel, presque surréaliste chez un homme comme lui. Jamie poussa la porte, qui grinça légèrement en s’ouvrant. Bonnet tourna la tête et une peur viscérale s’installa sur ses traits. D’abord interloqué, Jamie comprit que ce n’était pas lui seul qui faisait peur à Bonnet, mais l’idée qu’il puisse remettre en cause le bonheur que le pirate semblait avoir trouvé avec Brianna, lui faire tout perdre d’une seconde à l’autre. Les bras de Bonnet resserrèrent un peu plus l’enfant contre lui et Jamie leva une main en signe d’apaisement.

Derrière lui, Stephen vit que Brianna avait suivi à pas de loup et tendait l’oreille, prête à intervenir.

« Il est inutile de préciser que si vous causez le moindre chagrin à ma fille, Bonnet, je vous pendrai moi-même sur le champ…

—Ce n’est pas utile, en effet…, marmonna Stephen en balayant la pièce de ses yeux verts à la recherche d’une éventuelle porte de sortie. Mais Fraser bloquait la seule issue.

—Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait depuis que vous êtes ici, mais séduire ma fille était une chose. Ravir le cœur de ma femme et de ma tante, en revanche… n’est pas une mince affaire, et je sais de quoi je parle. » Jamie lui adressa un regard sévère. « Beaucoup de gens ont placé une confiance aveugle en vous et en Brianna. Ne les décevez pas, ou ma colère sera terrible. 

—Oui, monsieur Fraser. »

Jamie s’avança un peu plus près de la fenêtre. Maintenant qu’il avait prévenu son futur gendre, il brûlait d’envie de découvrir son petit-fils. Stephen se tassa légèrement sur lui-même en le voyant approcher et Jamie fut ravi de cette réaction. Tant mieux s’il le craignait, même si Brianna n’aimerait certainement pas cela.

L’Ecossais baissa les yeux sur l’enfant et esquissa un sourire. Il aurait adoré le prendre dans ses bras mais il semblait si fragile… et si jamais il le réveillait, Claire lui avait fait comprendre qu’il n’aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

« Monsieur Fraser… ?, fit soudain Bonnet à voix basse. Je vous présente… mes plus sincères excuses… » Un véritable combat intérieur se menait dans la tête de Stephen, qui choisissait avec précaution chacun de ses mots. « Si j’avais su ce jour-là que… je devrais un jour vous demander la main de votre fille… je ne vous aurais pas volés, votre femme et vous… »

Jamie lui jeta un regard circonspect. « Vous auriez simplement volé quelqu’un d’autre…

—Oui, évidemment, fit Stephen avant d’écarquiller les yeux. Euh je veux dire, non, Monsieur. J’aurais aussitôt tâché de devenir un homme respectable et digne d’elle.

—C’est totalement faux et vous le savez très bien, rétorqua Jamie, qui prenait un plaisir extrême à le voir bégayer.

—Oui, Monsieur. »

Dans le couloir, Brianna secoua la tête et décida que cela se passait suffisamment bien pour pouvoir les laisser seuls. Elle s’apprêtait à redescendre lorsque la voix de Stephen s’éleva de nouveau.

« J’en déduis que vous n’avez pas retrouvé Roger MacKenzie ? »

Elle se figea et tendit à nouveau l’oreille.

« Je l’ai trouvé…, fit la voix de son père. Il avait pris la route de Wilmington à sa sortie de prison, puis il a croisé le chemin des Mohawks. Nous l’avons vu inconscient dans un ravin le long de la route de Baltimore. »

Stephen vit Brianna porter une main à ses lèvres et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Nous avons attendu qu’il aille mieux pour lui annoncer la grossesse de Brianna, et… il n’a pas supporté. Il est reparti en direction de Philadelphie. »

Un bruit dans le couloir fit pivoter Jamie mais Stephen fut plus rapide et déposa délicatement le bébé dans les bras de son beau-père avant de s’élancer à la poursuite de Brianna. Dans l’escalier, il la vit traverser le hall d’entrée sous le regard médusé des autres membres de la famille et sortir en trombe dans le jardin. Il savait déjà où elle irait. Sur le ponton, le long de la rivière, l’un de ses endroits préférés. Il sauta les quatre dernières marches d’un bond et sortit à son tour. Lorsque Jamie descendit avec l’enfant, une expression de totale incompréhension sur son visage, Claire l’accueillit avec les yeux plissés, comme s’il était responsable de la fuite de sa fille. Quant à Ian, il ouvrit grand la bouche et fondit sur son petit cousin comme une abeille sur du pollen.

« Brianna ! », s’écria Stephen en tentant de la rattraper.

Mais la jeune femme courait à perdre haleine, ne s’arrêtant que lorsqu’elle heurta la balustrade du ponton. Alors qu’il approchait, il pouvait voir son dos bouger au rythme de sa respiration effrénée.

« Je suis désolé…, lança-t-il en s’arrêtant à quelques mètres d’elle.

—Désolé de quoi ?, son ton était sec, cassant comme une branche morte.

—C’est moi qui ai volontairement lancé le sujet, je savais que tu nous écoutais…

—Le sujet aurait été abordé tôt ou tard de toute manière, cracha-t-elle avec véhémence. Qu’est-ce que tu attendais comme réaction, au juste ?

—J’espérais que cela ne te fasse rien. Mais de toute évidence, je me suis trompé. Sur beaucoup de choses… »

Son amertume était palpable et Brianna fit volte-face.

« Qu’essaies-tu de dire, exactement ?

—Que tu l’aimes toujours. MacKenzie. »

Bouche bée, elle lui adressa un regard empli de colère. « Comment peux-tu une seule seconde penser une telle chose ?

—Parce que tu es partie en courant ?, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton. Parce que je savais qu’au fond de toi, je ne serais toujours que le second choix… »

Brianna secoua la tête. « Ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis partie. » Il laissa échapper un sifflement amer, comme s’il était persuadé qu’elle mentait. « Je ne suis pas triste, reprit-elle. Je n’ai pas le cœur brisé. Je n’espérais plus qu’une seule et unique chose de la part de Roger. Une seule… » Comme Stephen se contentait toujours de la regarder sévèrement, elle reprit : « Qu’il s’excuse. De m’avoir traitée comme une moins que rien, de m’avoir menti, d’avoir tenté de m’empêcher de retrouver mes parents, de m’avoir abandonnée et insultée… Il avait l’opportunité de le faire. Et encore une fois il n’a pensé qu’à lui. Comme il ne pensait qu’à lui lorsqu’il voulait m’isoler de toute ma famille, ou m’épouser pour que je lui appartienne à la manière d’un objet de collection derrière une foutue vitrine ! Penses-tu qu’en apprenant ma grossesse, il aurait fait preuve d’un élan de compassion ou même d’inquiétude pour ma santé ? Non ! Il s’est juste tiré en trouvant certainement encore un moyen de se faire passer pour la putain de victime ! »

Stephen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, peu habitué à ce que sa douce fiancée s’emporte à ce point, ni avec un tel vocabulaire. Il vit Brianna reprendre son souffle et s’approcher de lui doucement. « Quand il m’a abandonnée, tu étais là. Quand tu as su pour ma grossesse, tu m’as suivie sans poser de questions. Quand mon ventre s’est arrondi, tu as posé tes mains dessus. Quand il est né, tu avais même plus peur que moi.

—C’était à la fois le pire et le plus beau jour de ma vie », commenta-t-il avec frisson.

Elle referma la distance qui les séparait et prit le visage de son fiancé entre ses mains.

« Je ne veux plus jamais t’entendre dire que tu es mon second choix, parce que pour moi, tu as été le premier et l’unique chaque jour depuis que Lord Grey m’a appris qu’il t’avait retrouvé. Et chaque journée passée avec toi n’est que la confirmation que ma décision était la bonne. »

Elle caressa les cheveux blonds du marin avec tendresse. « Quand Roger m’a demandée en mariage pour la première fois et que j’ai refusé, je lui ai dit que je ne me voyais pas me marier un jour. J’étais persuadée que le mariage n’était pas pour moi. Pas tout de suite en tous cas. Et puis je t’ai rencontré… Et j’ai changé d’avis… » Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrassa avec fougue. Elle sentit les bras de Stephen enlacer sa taille pour la serrer contre lui de toutes ses forces.

Sur le perron de la maison, Jamie observait de loin le jeune homme et sa fille s’embrasser avec une passion qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l’avoir lui-même vécue avec une certaine jeune Anglaise perdue en territoire hostile. Claire avait métamorphosé sa vie tout comme Brianna avait changé celle de Stephen Bonnet. La seule différence était que Bonnet pourrait voir son enfant grandir s’il se tenait loin de la contrebande et du crime, un privilège que Jamie n’avait jamais eu. Et si jamais Bonnet faisait le moindre pas de travers, il le renverrait en prison à coups de bottes dans le fondement. Il fit demi-tour pour pénétrer à nouveau dans la maison, laissant les deux jeunes gens à leurs embrassades, et son expression s’adoucit en voyant Ian porter son petit cousin fièrement sous le regard transi d’amour de Lizzie. Il vit Claire lui sourire et se dit que si elle avait pu donner une seconde chance à Bonnet après qu’il lui ait arraché son bien le plus précieux, son alliance, alors il pouvait faire de même. Pour Brianna. Pour sa fille.

~o~

Le premier dîner avec la famille au complet ne s’était pas déroulé sans mal, bien que toutes les femmes de la maison aient redoublé d’efforts pour ignorer les regards lourds et insistants que Jamie lançait en direction de Stephen. Le jeune Ian semblait un peu moins farouche mais Stephen supposa que l’attaque de leur embarcation avait dû quelque peu le traumatiser : en effet, dès que le pirate faisait un geste dans sa direction, Ian sursautait avant d’éclater d’un rire nerveux et de s’excuser en rougissant. Stephen avait une furieuse envie de l’asticoter en lui montrant son meilleur sourire carnassier de pirate sanguinaire, mais à peine avait-il retroussé ses lèvres que Fraser lui avait jeté un regard meurtrier, l’en dissuadant aussitôt.

Maintenant qu’il n’était plus en position de force, armé et entouré d’hommes, Stephen trouvait Jamie Fraser beaucoup plus menaçant que lors de leur deuxième rencontre. Lorsque Brianna finit par retirer le nouveau-né des bras de Ian pour aller le coucher, il sauta sur l’occasion et se proposa. Il monta aussitôt à l’étage, en veillant à ne pas réveiller son fils et en arrivant sur le palier, remarqua du mouvement dans sa propre chambre au bout du couloir. Phèdre et Lizzie s’y activaient, changeant les draps et tapant les oreillers. Il approcha, les sourcils froncés, et constata que toutes ses maigres affaires avaient disparu.

« Où sont… ? Pourquoi est-ce que… ?

—Madame nous a demandé de libérer cette chambre pour Monsieur Ian, répondit Phèdre avec un sourire.

— Monsieur Fraser a dit que vous iriez dormir dans l’écurie en attendant le mariage, mais je suppose qu’il plaisantait, renchérit Lizzie en rabattant le dessus de lit sur les draps propres. J’ai mis vos affaires dans la chambre de Miss Brianna, comme elle me l’a demandé. »

Stephen se retourna lentement et remonta le couloir dans l’autre sens, poussant la porte de la chambre avec prudence, comme s’il redoutait que ce soit une blague de mauvais goût. Son beau-père l’attendait peut-être à l’intérieur, armé d’un fusil, pour lui montrer une bonne fois pour toutes ce qui arrive aux pirates qui dévergondent les jeunes filles hors mariage, mais la chambre était vide. Dans les placards, ses vêtements propres avaient rejoint ceux de Brianna. Délicatement, il allongea le bébé dans son berceau sans le réveiller et comme chaque soir, se surprit à sourire comme un idiot en le regardant dormir.

« Je vois que tu as pris tes quartiers… , fit la voix de Brianna depuis la porte.

—Tu es sûre que… nous avons le droit ?

—Un peu de modernité, _lad_ …, se moqua-t-elle en faisant directement référence à la phrase qu’il avait prononcée juste avant leur première nuit ensemble. Au diable les traditions… et maintenant que papa est là, nous allons pouvoir… » Elle laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens et agita ses épaules avec un large sourire.

« Désolé, mais toutes les activités que j’ai envie de faire avec toi pour le moment n’incluent définitivement pas ton père…, murmura-t-il en l’enlaçant tendrement.

—Je parlais d’organiser le mariage.

—Ah ça… mais du coup, qui portera la belle robe blanche, lui ou moi ? »

Brianna éclata d’un rire silencieux, ne voulant pas réveiller le petit garçon dans son berceau, et posa la tête contre la poitrine de Stephen. Ils étaient serrés l’un contre l’autre depuis une bonne minute, lorsque Phèdre fit irruption dans la pièce avant de se figer, gênée. Elle n’avait pas encore l’habitude de voir un couple dans cette chambre et les familiarités que Brianna avait autorisées jusque-là ne seraient plus possibles si elle devait sans arrêt tomber sur eux dans des situations intimes.

« Pardonnez-moi, Mademoiselle, je… je venais vous aider à vous déshabiller comme tous les soirs et j’ai oublié que… 

—Ce n’est rien, commença Brianna avec un sourire rassurant.

—Allez vous coucher, Phèdre, renchérit Stephen avec un sourire éloquent. Je m’en occupe. »

A cet instant, il ne sut dire laquelle des deux avait l’air le plus gêné. Les joues de Brianna étaient cramoisies et Phèdre regardait ostensiblement le sol avec des yeux ronds. « Bon eh bien… je vous souhaite une bonne nuit… à quelle heure dois-je vous réveiller, Mademoiselle ?

—Tard. Très tard. Nous n’allons pas beaucoup dorm-

—Faites comme d’habitude, Phèdre. Bonne nuit », l’interrompit Brianna en libérant la pauvre servante de l’humour impossible de son futur mari. Elle effectua une rapide courbette et sortit précipitamment de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. « C’est malin… »

Stephen répondit par un gloussement tandis qu’il la faisait doucement pivoter pour dénouer les lacets de son corset dans son dos, avec des gestes lents et doux, comme s’il faisait durer le plaisir.

« Tu as réfléchi à un prénom ?, demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers le berceau.

—Et toi ?

—J’aimerais que ce soit toi qui choisisses…

—Tu ne veux pas avoir ton mot à dire ?, fit-il interloqué, mais elle haussa simplement les épaules.

—Je te fais confiance. Et moi, je choisirai le prochain… »

Les gestes de Stephen dans son dos s’arrêtèrent net pendant quelques secondes, avant de reprendre leur travail et Brianna sut sans même se retourner qu’il devait encore avoir cet air décontenancé qu’il arborait lorsqu’il réalisait qu’elle souhaitait réellement passer le restant de ses jours avec lui. Comme s’il ne s’était toujours pas habitué à l’idée que leur bonheur durerait.

« Le prochain… », murmura-t-il contre son cou. Brianna se sentit frémir au contact de son souffle sur sa peau. Bon sang, qu’elle avait hâte d’être remise de son accouchement pour pouvoir enfin lui faire l’amour. Des heures, des journées entières. Elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir un jour se lasser de lui. « Alors ? Une idée ? », demanda-t-elle avant de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler et lui sauter dessus.

Il réfléchit un instant, tout en achevant de délacer le corset. Elle prit une grande inspiration une fois libérée de son carcan et le jeta sur une chaise. En se retournant, elle remarqua le regard brillant de Stephen et comprit qu’il avait effectivement une proposition en réserve depuis un moment sûrement.

« Daniel… _Wee Danny_ , pour les intimes…

—Daniel ? Ne serait-ce pas à cause de ce Dieu par lequel tu jures sans arrêt ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

—Alors premièrement, Danu est une déesse… et deuxièmement, je trouve cela plutôt approprié. Parce que c’est ce qu’il est, non ? Un cadeau des dieux… »

Brianna perdit soudain son sourire et elle plongea son regard dans le sien. _Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit… ?_ , s’affola intérieurement l’Irlandais.

« Répète ça…, murmura-t-elle, tandis que son cœur s’emballait.

—Quoi, un cadeau des Dieux ? »

Il n’eut pas le temps d’ajouter quoi que ce soit d’autre. Brianna s’était jetée sur ses lèvres avec passion. Lorsqu’elle s’écarta de nouveau pour reprendre son souffle, les seuls mots qu’elle put articuler furent simples, évidents :

« Je t’aime… »

Il la regarda, interdit et perdu, exactement comme elle savait qu’il le ferait.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de répondre, je sais que ce ne sont pas des mots faciles quand on n’a pas l’habitude, mais je me retiens depuis beaucoup trop longtemps… Je voulais juste que tu le saches…

—Depuis quand, demanda-t-il, d’une voix à peine perceptible.

—Je crois que je l’ai su quand tu as fait ce magnifique berceau… Je n’attendais rien de toi à part que tu sois là pour nous. Mais depuis le début, tu as fait beaucoup plus qu’être simplement là.

—Je n’attendais rien non plus au fond de ma cellule, quand tu as débarqué avec ton gros ventre et ta proposition insensée… », railla-t-il en caressant sa joue.

Ils échangèrent un baiser, puis un autre, tout en se débarrassant petit à petit de leurs vêtements. C’est presque nus qu’ils se glissèrent sous les draps et Brianna ne put s’empêcher de voir combien il la désirait. Avec la souplesse d’un chat, elle se glissa au-dessus de lui et entreprit de couvrir son torse de baisers, descendant toujours plus bas, le long de ses abdominaux, puis de ses hanches. La respiration de Stephen devenait saccadée et il la dévisagea avec un mélange d’inquiétude et d’avidité.

« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas encore…, souffla-t-il en essayant de garder le contrôle de lui-même.

—Moi non, mais toi oui… »

Et avec un dernier regard coquin, elle disparut sous les draps.

~o~

Posant son énorme panier de linge fraîchement lavé sur le sol, Lizzie passa sa manche sur son front en soupirant. La chaleur du mois de juin était étouffante, et bien qu’elle ait pu un peu se rafraîchir au lavoir, les bénéfices de l’eau claire avaient disparu pour laisser de nouveau place à la transpiration. Un léger vent agitait les branches des arbres et elle saisit le premier drap de la pile pour l’étendre sur l’une des cordes tirées par les autres lavandières.

Elle sursauta en sentant deux mains serrer sa taille par derrière, puis rougit en réalisant qu’il s’agissait d’Ian.

« Besoin d’aide ? », proposa-t-il avec son large sourire habituel. Elle hocha la tête précipitamment et il saisit un nouveau drap qu’il jeta par-dessus la corde. Après quelques secondes d’hésitation, il se tourna vers elle, les pommettes légèrement empourprées. « Serait-il possible… que Brianna se passe de vous demain soir ? 

—Bien sûr, je lui demanderai, répondit-elle le cœur battant. Où allons-nous ?

—Oh… Je me disais juste que l’on pourrait aller admirer le soleil couchant depuis les collines, j’y ai vu de gigantesques mûriers et… les fruits ont l’air délicieux… »

Lizzie rougit et s’apprêtait à hocher la tête lorsque quelque chose à l’horizon, loin derrière Ian attira son attention. « Ian… il y a un homme… 

—Oh, fit Ian, la mine soudain déconfite. Je ne pensais pas… que votre cœur était déjà pris, Miss Lizzie…

—Quoi ? Non, j’ai très envie d’aller admirer le soleil avec vous, Monsieur Ian, mais il y a un homme, là-bas, sur la route… », précisa Lizzie précipitamment, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre son sourire à Ian avant qu’il ne se retourne pour constater par lui-même.

« En effet », fit-il en mettant une main au-dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil. La silhouette de l’homme lui semblait familière mais il dut attendre que celui-ci fasse encore une centaine de mètres supplémentaires pour pouvoir l’identifier. Ian fronça les sourcils. « On dirait… Roger MacKenzie… 

—Monsieur MacKenzie ?, s’écria Lizzie, portant une main à son cœur. Seigneur, vous devez retourner à la maison les prévenir. Je ne suis pas sûre qu’il soit le bienvenu… »

Ian hocha la tête et parcourut aussi vite qu’il le put la distance entre le lavoir et la maison. Lorsqu’il parvint hors d’haleine sur la terrasse couverte où Claire triait des plantes médicinales avec l’aide de Phèdre, celle-ci remarqua aussitôt son air alarmé.

« Tante Claire… Je crois que Roger MacKenzie va arriver… », haleta-t-il en pointant du doigt la route principale.

Claire poussa un juron à mi-voix et lâcha ses plantes pour se précipiter à l’intérieur de la maison.

Roger poussa un soupir de soulagement en approchant de l’immense bâtisse de Jocasta Cameron, où selon ses dernières informations, toute la famille Fraser devait être réunie. Il imaginait déjà ses retrouvailles avec Brianna, à la manière d’un de ces films hollywoodiens, où elle le verrait approcher de la plantation par une fenêtre à l’étage et courrait à travers champs pour se jeter dans ses bras. Lorsque la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit toute grande sur la silhouette familière de sa fiancée, il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Toutefois, elle ne courut pas dans sa direction, se contentant de s’avancer de quelques dizaines de mètres sur le chemin.

Roger accéléra le pas jusqu’à arriver à sa hauteur et l’empoigna pour la serrer contre lui. Elle ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, se contentant de garder les bras le long du corps, immobile comme une statue.

« Mon amour… », murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux bouclés de la jeune femme.

A sa grande surprise, Brianna plaqua ses deux mains sur son torse et le repoussa fermement.

« Que fais-tu ici, Roger ?, demanda-t-elle sèchement en secouant la tête.

—Je suis venu t’épouser… » Dans sa bouche, cela sonnait comme une évidence, mais apparemment pas pour elle. « Les mois ont passé, et je ne suis plus en colère, Brianna. Je t’ai pardonnée… » Il avança une main pour lui caresser la joue mais elle recula d’un pas pour se mettre hors de sa portée.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ?, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. C’est ta façon de me punir, c’est ça ? Pour t’avoir laissée m’attendre tout ce temps ? Tu ne penses pas que tu le méritais un peu ?

—Que je le méritais ?, répéta Brianna, estomaquée. C’est la meilleure… Personne ne te punit, Roger. J’ai refait ma vie, c’est terminé entre nous. Rentre en Ecosse et passe à autre chose. »

Roger laissa échapper un éclat de rire sardonique. « Brianna, as-tu la moindre idée de ce que j’ai enduré pour toi ?

—Ce que _tu_ as _enduré_ ? » Elle se rapprocha de lui pour planter son regard furieux dans le sien. « Tu m’as traitée comme une dépravée alors que je n’avais encore jamais été touchée par aucun homme, tu m’as menti pour tenter de m’empêcher de sauver mes parents, tu m’as abandonnée après avoir couché avec moi, puis de nouveau insultée et abandonnée quand j’ai eu l’audace de me consoler dans les bras d’un autre. Et tu débarques aujourd’hui, dix mois plus tard en pensant que j’ai bêtement attendu que tu décides si oui ou non j’étais digne de toi ? » Comme il ne répondait pas, elle reprit : « Je vais me marier, Roger, mais pas avec toi. Avec un homme qui m’aime et qui a aimé inconditionnellement notre fils dès la première fois où il a posé sa main sur mon ventre. Et quand je dis _notre_ fils, tu ne fais pas partie de l’équation. »

Roger allait demander de qui elle parlait, lorsqu’il le vit, dans l’encadrement de la porte d’entrée, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Stephen Bonnet, dissimulé dans l’ombre de la maison, dardait sur lui un regard meurtrier. S’il semblait vouloir passer pour un gentilhomme avec sa tenue propre et distinguée, Roger n’était pas dupe. Un rat d’égouts reste un rat d’égouts, quel que soit le costume dont on l’affuble.

« Alors c’est ça ? Tu t’es entichée de ce type, pendant que je croupissais en prison ? Si tu aimais être baisée comme les filles du port, il fallait le dire, je me serais donné moins de peine lors de notre première fois… »

La gifle de Brianna partit toute seule, claquant dans l’air avec la violence d’un coup de fusil. Les yeux de Roger lançaient des éclairs, tout comme à chaque fois qu’il lui disait ce genre d’horreurs. Comme au festival écossais lorsqu’elle avait refusé de l’épouser à vingt-deux ans à peine, ou comme lorsqu’il l’avait trouvée dans la chambre de Stephen à la taverne. D’une main, il lui serra le bras de toutes ses forces, arrachant à Brianna un glapissement de douleur.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu’il a fait, ton prince charmant ?, railla-t-il avec un rictus méprisant. C’est de sa faute si je n’ai pas pu revenir à Wilmington. Lui et ses hommes m’ont fait jeter en prison en me faisant accuser de vol à l’étalage. Voilà le genre d’hommes pour qui tu écartes les cuisses…

—Je suis au courant de ce qu’il t’a fait depuis des mois, c’est d’ailleurs parce qu’il me l’a avoué que j’ai su où envoyer Jamie pour m’assurer que tu étais en bonne santé à ta sortie et que tu rentrerais chez toi. »

La pression sur son bras se fit plus forte, tout comme la douleur, et Brianna sentit soudain quelque chose qu’elle n’avait jamais éprouvé en présence de Roger. De la peur. « Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal…

—Pourtant c’est plutôt ton truc, les brutes… Dis-moi, je te plairais peut-être davantage si je te prenais debout contre un arbre, comme a dû le faire cet animal… »

Brianna tenta de le gifler de nouveau de sa main libre, mais il l’immobilisa.

« Est-ce qu’il est au courant, Brianna…, reprit Roger dans un murmure menaçant. Est-ce qu’il sait d’où tu viens ? »

La jeune femme cessa de se débattre, sachant très bien de quoi il parlait. Les pierres, le voyage dans le temps, le fait qu’elle n’appartenait pas à cette époque et qu’elle serait probablement un jour amenée à retourner chez elle. Elle y avait déjà pensé, dans l’éventualité où Danny pourrait voyager lui aussi et qu’il attrapait une maladie rare, incurable ici mais pas dans le futur. Bien entendu, Stephen ne savait rien de tout cela et il était hors de question qu’il l’apprenne pour le moment.

« Roger…, fit-elle d’une voix suppliante.

—Non, hein ? Que penses-tu qu’il adviendra de votre histoire d’amour ridicule quand il saura ce que tu es ?

—Arrête… »

La voix de Brianna s’était brisée et comme à chaque fois que Roger prenait le dessus dans une dispute, elle sentait peu à peu ses défenses tomber les unes après les autres.

« Penses-tu qu’il comprendra ? Ou peut-être qu’il te prendra pour une sorcière et te fera brûler au bûcher.

—Ça suffit.

—Je suis le seul à qui tu peux tout dire, Brianna. Et je vais le prouver, maintenant… »

Mais Roger ne put jamais poursuivre son expérience. Trop occupé par son petit discours menaçant, il n’avait pas vu Claire et Ian ceinturer Bonnet pour l’empêcher de se jeter sur lui. Jamie en revanche, s’était élancé hors de la maison dès qu’il avait vu Roger attraper violemment le bras de sa fille. Quelque chose avait vrillé dans le regard de Bonnet à cet instant-là. Quelque chose que Jamie redoutait plus que tout au monde : que Bonnet bascule de nouveau vers son côté sombre, un aspect de lui-même que l’amour de Brianna avait réussi miraculeusement à enfouir au plus profond de sa personnalité. Jusque-là il avait tenu bon, ayant promis à Brianna avant qu’elle ne sorte retrouver Roger, qu’il ne ferait rien qui risquerait de le renvoyer en prison. Et il était hors de question que Jamie le laisse briser cette promesse. De toutes ses forces, l’Ecossais abattit son poing sur le nez de Roger, qui s’écroula sur le sol, du sang coulant abondamment sur son menton.

Roger se traîna quelques mètres sur le sol, hors de la portée de son ex-beau-père, tout en continuant de fusiller Brianna du regard. La jeune femme ne semblait même pas s’en rendre compte. Son regard était vide, ses lèvres tremblaient. En quelques secondes, Roger lui avait rappelé qu’il demeurait un gigantesque fossé entre elle et Stephen. Un fossé que l’esprit d’un homme du dix-huitième siècle pouvait ne jamais réussir à franchir. Tous les hommes n’étaient pas aussi ouverts au surnaturel que Jamie. Brianna porta lentement une main à son estomac. Sa poitrine se serrait de la même façon qu’à la taverne dix mois plus tôt, et elle sentait déjà le souffle lui manquer. Elle ouvrit la bouche, désespérée d’y faire rentrer de l’air, mais en vain. Puis tout devint noir.

~o~

La première chose que sentit Brianna fut le matelas moelleux de son lit dans son dos. La deuxième chose fut la petite serviette humide et fraîche qui avait été posée sur son front. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et elle vit l’expression inquiète de sa mère penchée sur elle.

« Brianna, chérie, comment te sens-tu ? »

Brianna ne répondit pas tout de suite et se redressa doucement, essayant de mettre de l’ordre dans son esprit embrumé. Roger… Roger l’avait menacée de dévoiler son secret à Stephen. Et elle avait paniqué. Beaucoup, manifestement.

« Je vais bien…, marmonna-t-elle en se redressant. Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

—Ton père t’a rattrapée avant que tu ne heurtes le sol. Stephen est en bas, avec Danny. Tu veux que je le fasse monter ?

—Non… » Brianna soupira et passa une main sur son visage moite. « Roger a failli tout déballer, maman. Il voulait exposer la vérité à tout le monde. Il a dit… Il a dit que si Stephen savait, il me ferait brûler pour sorcellerie...

—Il n’y a aucun moyen de savoir à l’avance comment les gens de ce siècle réagiraient en apprenant notre histoire, Bri… mais je suis sûre que Stephen ne ferait rien de tel.

—Ça ne change pas le fait que je lui mens depuis le début alors que lui a toujours été honnête avec moi… »

Claire caressa les cheveux de sa fille. « Ce n’est pas un mensonge, tu lui diras quand tu seras prête… Tout comme j’ai attendu d’être prête pour tout révéler à Jamie. »

Brianna hocha tristement la tête.

« Essaie de rester un peu allongée au calme, je vais dire à Stephen que tu es réveillée… », reprit Claire avec un sourire encourageant avant de quitter la pièce. Trente secondes plus tard, l’Irlandais était déjà là, sans Danny qu’il avait laissé dans les bras de son cousin Ian. Malgré la rapidité avec laquelle il avait monté les escaliers, Brianna sentit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Le regard de Stephen était méfiant à son égard. Il ne s’approchait pas non plus d’elle comme il le ferait en temps normal.

Fébrile, Brianna se leva pour venir à lui, mais il recula d’un pas. Elle ne lisait plus une once d’amour dans ses yeux, ils semblaient feindre le détachement, comme s’il se moquait de tout et de tout le monde. Un peu comme ce matin-là, lorsqu’il s’était éclipsé en lui laissant une bague en dédommagement.

« Stephen…

—Alors, tu as fait ton choix, cette fois ? Qui reste, qui s’en va ? » Il balança les mains de haut en bas, mimant des poids sur une balance, avec une expression insolente.

« Arrête. Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire et je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu…, l’avertit Brianna, qui perdait patience.

—Mon jeu ? Oh, c’est vrai, j’oubliais que j’étais fiancé à une fille qui pense tout savoir de ce qu’il y a dans la tête des gens…

—Tu manques tellement de confiance en toi que maintenant que Roger est revenu, tu te persuades que je vais choisir de l’épouser lui plutôt que toi, juste pour avoir la satisfaction de te dire ‘je le savais’… C’est toi qui est en train de provoquer une dispute, tu en es conscient ?

—Ou peut-être que c’est toi qui l’a provoquée en te laissant toucher et embrasser par MacKenzie sous mes yeux ?

—Je l’ai repoussé aussitôt !, se défendit-elle avec véhémence. Après tout ce temps, tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ?

—C’est une question de logique… Les filles comme toi ne finissent pas avec les hommes comme moi. Et ce depuis la nuit des temps. J’ai juste été assez idiot pour y croire… »

Brianna inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Tout ce qu’elle dirait se retournerait de toute façon contre elle. Stephen mobilisait toute son énergie pour ruiner leur relation et s’en échapper la tête haute par peur qu’elle ne le fasse elle-même. Sauf qu’elle ne le ferait jamais. Mais elle devait lui montrer maintenant. Et pas avec de simples mots.

En quelques enjambées, elle referma la distance qui les séparait et s’empara des lèvres de Stephen. Il tenta de reculer mais elle tint bon, tandis que ses mains s’affairaient sur la ceinture de son pantalon, puis sur les boutons de son gilet.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, _lass_ … », gronda-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle jeta le gilet du pirate à terre, avant d’empoigner sa chemise, bien décidée à la lui retirer aussi. « Je suis à court d’arguments », murmura-t-elle dans son cou avant d’y mordiller un bout de peau.

« Je croyais qu’on n’était pas censés-

—J’ai trop attendu, j’en ai assez. Et visiblement, mes mots ne sont pas convaincants, alors je passe aux actes. »

Tirant sur les pans de la chemise de Stephen, elle l’amena jusqu’au lit et constata avec un plaisir non dissimulé que le feu qu’elle aimait tant s’était rallumé dans le regard de son fiancé. Il avança une main pour délacer son corsage mais elle secoua la tête.

« Trop long, j’ai envie de toi _maintenant_ … », murmura-t-elle en l’embrassant de nouveau passionnément. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et l’attira contre elle, entre ses jambes. Empressées, les mains de Stephen remontèrent ses jupons le long de ses cuisses, jusqu’à ses hanches, tandis qu’elle défaisait les boutons de son pantalon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entrait en elle pour la première fois depuis leur nuit à Wilmington et Brianna poussa un long gémissement qui trahissait l’impatience avec laquelle elle avait attendu ce moment. La sensation de le savoir de nouveau en elle, malgré les interdits et la présence de sa famille un étage en dessous, était grisante et elle planta ses ongles dans le bas de son dos, incitant son fiancé à aller toujours plus loin en elle.

« Il n’y a toujours eu que toi », haleta-t-elle tandis qu’il allait et venait entre ses cuisses. « Je n’ai jamais désiré qui que ce soit aussi ardemment. Même pas _lui_ … »

Stephen glissa ses bras dans le dos de Brianna, pour venir attraper ses épaules et la serrer de toutes ses forces contre lui, accentuant également la pression de son bassin contre le sien. La jeune femme se sentait comme prise dans la plus sensuelle des camisoles et elle ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière, pour savourer ce moment où elle retrouvait enfin son amant d’un soir. Nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de Stephen, Brianna suivit les indices que lui laissaient son corps pour trouver son plaisir, avant de se rappeler avec un sourire coquin des mouvements que sa mère lui avait recommandé de faire après son accouchement pour rééduquer son périnée. Guettant la réaction de Stephen, elle contracta les parois de son intimité, resserrant son emprise autour de lui. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de satisfaction et le sourire de Brianna s’agrandit tandis qu’elle constatait que l’exercice accentuait également son propre plaisir. Un hoquet lui échappa et elle pressa sa bouche contre l’épaule musclée de Stephen pour ne pas alerter toute la maisonnée. Non, elle ne se lasserait jamais de son corps, c’était impossible. Ils passeraient leurs années de mariage à faire l’amour et finiraient probablement même par oublier de se nourrir ou de respirer. Faire l’amour à Stephen était de nouveau son seul et unique projet de vie.

La jeune femme gloussa à cette idée saugrenue et sentit le regard enfiévré de son amant plonger dans le sien, avant d’être vite rattrapée par une nouvelle vague de plaisir lorsqu’il accéléra le rythme de ses coups de rein. Elle avait l’impression de le rendre fou de désir et elle adorait ça. « Plus fort », murmura-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Stephen esquissa un rictus carnassier, animal, tandis que ses bras la lâchaient pour s’agripper au montant du lit au-dessus d’elle, donnant toujours plus de force, d’impulsion. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus. Brianna luttait contre ses paupières pour les garder ouvertes, ne se lassant pas d’admirer l’expression de Stephen, aussi affamée qu’un loup face à sa proie perdue dans les bois. Brianna décida alors de porter le coup fatal. Haletante, elle glissa ses ongles dans les cheveux de Stephen et attira son visage contre le sien.

« Sur le dos, ordonna-t-elle sur un ton sans appel.

—Quoi ?

Il la regarda d’abord sans comprendre, mais Brianna n’avait pas le temps de lui laisser tirer ses conclusions. Elle tira légèrement sur les cheveux blonds de Stephen et réitéra son ordre :

—Sur. Le. Dos. »

Le pirate sourit et haussa les sourcils, avant de basculer avec elle pour inverser la situation. Sans le quitter des yeux, Brianna arracha le nœud, qui ne retenait déjà presque plus ses cheveux et laissa sa crinière retomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Se délectant de l’expression agréablement surprise et assoiffée du pirate, elle glissa de nouveau son sexe en elle et commença à onduler lentement tout en délaçant son corsage. Sa blouse ensuite. Lorsque ses seins furent libérés de toute contrainte, elle plaqua ses mains sur le torse de Stephen pour se maintenir bien droite sur lui et poursuivit ses ondulations, respirant exagérément pour que sa poitrine esquisse les plus délicieux des mouvements. Il semblait littéralement hypnotisé.

« Tu croyais m’avoir séduite… », haleta-t-elle tandis qu’elle accélérait doucement le rythme. « Mais en vérité, c’est toi qui m’appartiens… » Brianna se pencha vers son visage pour achever sa phrase : « tu m’appartiens depuis que je t’ai laissé me prendre sur cette table… »

Sans prévenir, Stephen se redressa et s’assit lui aussi, pressant leurs torses l’un contre l’autre. Serrant la taille de Brianna, il approfondit la pénétration en la tirant vers le bas, tout en déposant une série de baisers voraces sur ses seins nus. Il glissa une main entre eux pour venir caresser son clitoris de ses doigts et Brianna comprit bientôt qu’elle allait arriver au bout de sa prestation. Elle se sentait déjà presque à deux doigts de perdre la tête, mais maintenant… Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour arriver à réprimer ses cris de plaisir, ses bras se nouant malgré eux autour de la tête de Stephen. Elle gémit presque en même temps que lui, lorsqu’il plongea ses doigts dans la chair de ses fesses pour la maintenir fermement contre son bassin. Ils restèrent ainsi unis quelques minutes, luttant pour reprendre leur respiration et un rythme cardiaque normal. Lorsque ce fut à peu près le cas, Brianna baissa les yeux vers Stephen qui la regardait avec un sourire railleur.

« Vous auriez dû commencer par cet argument-là, Miss Fraser, on aurait moins perdu de temps… »

Elle rit en se rappelant qu’il lui avait dit presque exactement la même phrase après leur baiser dans sa cellule de prison et se pencha vers ses lèvres pour les embrasser langoureusement. « Et je ne manquerai pas de l’utiliser aussi souvent qu’il le faudra… »


	6. Chapitre 6

**Once More With Feeling**

**Les blas-blas de Xérès : Et voici venu le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, et pas des moindres. J’espère qu’il fera chavirer vos cœurs dans tous les sens du terme ! Je commencerai bientôt à publier ma seconde fanfiction Brianna x Bonnet, donc si une nouvelle aventure vous tente, stay tuned ! J’ai déjà 18 chapitres écrits d’avance et elle n’est pas finie… Une fanvid sur cette nouvelle histoire est également en préparation, réalisée par ma chère Plumette, et je la partagerai sur mon compte Facebook Xérès Malfoy dès sa sortie ! En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j’espère lire vos commentaires très bientôt !**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Stephen ajusta sa longue veste d’apparat en velours vert face à son miroir et un léger sourire anima ses lèvres tandis qu’il nouait les gros boutons argentés sur le devant. Brianna avait choisi cette couleur car elle faisait soi-disant ressortir ses yeux et il ne l’avait jusque-là pas crue, avant de voir enfin le résultat sur lui. Comme d’habitude, elle avait raison. On frappa à la porte et il invita la personne à entrer. Jamie Fraser apparut dans l’encadrement et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il sentit les yeux de l’Ecossais balayer l’intégralité de sa tenue avant d’esquisser un sourire en coin.

« La métamorphose est saisissante… On vous prendrait presque pour un gentleman. »

— _Presque_ … », ironisa Stephen en terminant de s’habiller.

Sous couvert d’être venu voir s’il était prêt, Jamie avait surtout voulu s’assurer que Bonnet ne s’enfuirait pas en douce avant la cérémonie. Mais l’ancien pirate observait son reflet dans la glace avec une expression parfaitement sereine, ce qui rassura son beau-père.

« Prêt ? »

Stephen lui jeta un regard en coin et fronça les sourcils. « Pardon, mais… depuis tout à l’heure, je sais que l’heure approche et… je ne vois absolument plus personne dans le jardin… » Il coula un énième regard inquiet par la fenêtre mais même s’il voyait les tables et les chaises prévues pour le dîner, il n’y avait aucun invité en vue. Ni qui que ce soit à part lui et Jamie Fraser, pour être honnête.

Pour toute réponse, le sourire de Jamie s’agrandit et il sortit de la chambre sans dire un mot. Stephen le suivit dans le couloir et réalisa que l’intégralité de la demeure de Jocasta était plongée dans un silence de mort. Mais où était passé tout le monde ? Il suivit l’Ecossais dans les escaliers, puis à travers le hall d’entrée, et ils se retrouvèrent à l’extérieur où deux chevaux les attendaient, sagement attachés à un pilier de la terrasse.

« Qu’est-ce que… Où allons-nous ?

—Cessez donc de poser des questions, Monsieur Bonnet… et laissez ma fille vous surprendre.

—Pour ça, je lui fais confiance… », marmonna Stephen en montant en selle.

Le cheval de Jamie s’élança au galop sur la route, suivi de près par Stephen. Ils prirent la direction de l’Est, remontant la rivière et en une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent aux abords de l’embouchure, là où le cours d’eau se jetait dans l’océan. C’est alors qu’il les vit. Les calèches alignées le long de la plage, les chaises qui avaient été disposées dans le sable, en rang, devant une estrade placée face à la mer. Une arche avait été montée et ornée de fleurs d’un blanc immaculé, entrelacées dans du lierre d’un vert aussi profond que le velours de sa veste. Les invités s’étaient tous dispersés sur les chaises ou debout et un joyeux brouhaha s’élevait de l’assistance. Brouhaha qui se calma légèrement quand il apparut sur son cheval et découvrit les visages réjouis de Claire, Jocasta, Fergus portant Germain dans ses bras et Marsali (dont le ventre semblait sur le point d’exploser à présent). Il vit également Ian tenir timidement la main de Lizzie, ainsi que Phèdre, Ulysse et quelques autres esclaves de la plantation avec lesquels Brianna s’était liée d’amitié. Il reconnut également l’homme qui avait fait jouer ses relations pour le sortir de prison, Lord Grey, accompagné d’un jeune garçon qui devait être son fils, et le Juge Alderdyce à ses côtés.

Jamie mit pied à terre à son tour et un homme que Stephen identifia comme étant le gouverneur de Caroline du Nord, Lord Tryon, s’avança vers eux avec une expression intriguée.

« Lord Tryon, je n’imaginais pas que vous trouveriez le temps de venir assister au mariage de ma fille…, le salua Jamie, avant de remarquer que Tryon ne le regardait même pas.

—A vrai dire, je ne resterai pas. J’étais simplement curieux de savoir à quoi ressemble la jeune femme qui a su domestiquer l’un des pirates les plus sournois de l’Atlantique Nord…

—Pour être honnête, elle ressemble beaucoup à la femme qui a su domestiquer l’un des principaux leaders de la rébellion jacobite. Mais en rousse, » plaisanta Jamie en se tournant en direction de sa femme, en grande conversation avec Marsali.

Lord Tryon hocha la tête. « Tous mes vœux de bonheur, Monsieur Bonnet… », reprit-il avec un sourire narquois mais un ton néanmoins glacial. « Puissiez-vous rester longtemps hors de toute activité criminelle.

—Aussi longtemps que me le permettra ma femme…, rétorqua Bonnet sur le même ton. Pour le bien de votre économie locale, priez pour qu’elle me survive de longues années. »

Les mâchoires de Jamie se crispèrent imperceptiblement pour ne pas rire, mais Tryon ne sembla pas relever la provocation et s’éloigna pour observer l’arrivée prochaine de la mariée en retrait. Jamie fit signe à Stephen d’aller se placer au bout de l’allée et disparut en direction de la rangée de calèches. Brianna sortit de celle où elle patientait et Jamie en eut le souffle coupé. Sa robe était purement magnifique, mettant chastement en valeur ses formes. Le tissu blanc crème était brodé de fines fleurs d’un rose léger, qui couraient le long du bustier jusqu’à ses pieds. Une autre rangée de ces fleurs figurait sur le foulard noué devant son cœur. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient relevés en un chignon sage agrémenté lui aussi de petites fleurs blanches. Quand elle le vit approcher, son visage s’illumina.

« Il est prêt ? Il n’a pas fui ?, demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire.

—Il est plus que prêt, il te surnomme déjà ‘sa femme’… Comment te sens-tu ?

—Parfaitement bien.

—Tu es sûre ? Il fait encore un peu chaud pour un mois d’octobre, si tu te sens mal… »

Brianna poussa un soupir exaspéré tout en riant. « Maman est donc incapable de tenir sa langue ? Je lui ai pourtant dit de ne rien dire à personne ! Ça ne se voit même pas encore… », chuchota-t-elle en s’assurant que personne ne les écoutait.

« Encore heureux, la réprimanda doucement son père. Imagine si tu avais dû passer devant le révérend avec un ventre de nouveau rond, qu’auraient pensé les gens ?

—Ils auraient pensé que papa et maman s’aiment déjà très fort, railla-t-elle comme si elle expliquait la vie à un enfant de cinq ans. Pouvons-nous y aller, maintenant ? »

Jamie lui offrit son bras, qu’elle prit avec un sourire radieux. Ils marchèrent jusqu’à la plage, où les spectateurs avaient tous pris place sur leurs chaises. Tout au bout de l’allée improvisée, Stephen l’attendait sur la petite estrade et Brianna se félicita du choix de la couleur de son costume. Elle ne parvenait tellement plus à quitter son époux des yeux qu’elle en oublia de saluer ses invités du regard en passant. _Tant pis pour eux, je les verrai bien assez plus tard…_ , gloussa-t-elle intérieurement. Enfin, Jamie s’arrêta au niveau de Stephen pour lui présenter la main de sa fille. L’Irlandais la prit entre les siennes et Jamie s’éclipsa.

« Tu aimes le décor ? J’aurais préféré sur un bateau mais ça aurait été légèrement compliqué à organiser…, chuchota-t-elle tandis que le révérend faisait signe à tout le monde de s’asseoir.

—Je t’aime, Brianna Fraser. Et le décor aussi… », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Brianna s’était figée et le fixait avec des yeux ronds. C’était la première fois qu’il prononçait ces mots, et il avait choisi de le faire ici, sur cette plage, ce jour-là. Elle comprit sans aucune peine qu’elle n’oublierait jamais ce moment de toute sa vie.

La cérémonie se déroula comme dans un rêve. Ils échangèrent leurs vœux sous le regard humide de Jamie, Claire, ainsi que de leur famille et amis. Brianna commençait à sentir une douleur sourde dans ses joues tant son sourire était rayonnant, mais elle refusait de laisser les coins de sa bouche retomber. Lorsque le mariage fut officiellement prononcé, ils se tournèrent vers leur public sous les vivats et Stephen embrassa son front tout en la serrant contre elle. Au premier rang, Claire semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes, un bras de Jamie entourant sa taille. Marsali, quant à elle, avait totalement succombé à la puissance des hormones de grossesse, et pleurait à chaudes larmes en essuyant ses joues sur la manche de Germain. Elle vit tante Jocasta sourire en se faisant discrètement décrire la scène par Ulysse. Ian et Lizzie, toujours main dans la main, devaient probablement rêver du jour où eux-mêmes se promettraient un amour éternel. Phèdre tenait Danny dans ses bras et couvait du regard celle qui était devenue plus qu’une maîtresse, mais une amie à part entière. Même les amis de son père qu’elle ne connaissait pas tous lui renvoyaient l’image de son propre bonheur.

Tout était parfait. Jusqu’à cet instant.

Quelque part près des calèches des invités, quelque chose brilla à la lumière du soleil de midi. Un éclat bref, une étincelle, qui attira son regard comme un aimant. Le canon métallique d’un long fusil étincelait sous l’astre du jour, contrastant avec la tête sombre derrière le viseur. Une tête couverte de cheveux bruns, aux sourcils épais et à la barbe toute aussi brune. Brianna comprit ce qui allait se passer avant même que la détonation ne déchire l’air.

« ROGER, NON ! », hurla-t-elle en faisant un pas sur le côté pour se placer devant Stephen.

Un cri unanime secoua l’assistance lorsque le fusil cracha son projectile en direction du jeune couple et Brianna sentit la balle traverser son épaule gauche, quelques centimètres au-dessus de son sein. Elle tomba en arrière, dans les bras de Stephen qui n’avait rien vu venir, sans vraiment savoir si elle avait été touchée ou non. N’était-ce pas censé faire atrocement mal ? Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant sa mère hurler, mais de très loin, un bourdonnement atroce lui emplissant les oreilles.

« Brianna ! »

La voix déchirante de Stephen. Il avait plaqué une main sur son épaule et l’observait à présent, rouge de sang frais. Beaucoup de sang frais. Elle vit son menton trembler, ainsi que sa main, elle vit son regard fouiller l’horizon à la recherche du tireur, le trouver, puis changer pour devenir celui d’un fou.

« Stephen… », murmura-t-elle en tentant de le retenir mais la douleur choisit ce moment précis pour la submerger et tout ce qu’elle put émettre fut un cri paniqué, tandis que les larmes se mettaient à couler toutes seules hors de ses yeux.

Au-dessus d’elle, sa mère s’affairait déjà, appliquant une pression sur la robe et nouant le foulard de Brianna autour de la blessure. Claire vit son gendre se lever comme un robot et dirigea vers lui son visage paniqué.

« Stephen… non…

—Est-ce que vous pouvez la sauver ?, demanda-t-il d’une voix rauque.

—Je peux, mais il faut la ramener à la maison, et vous aussi ! »

Malheureusement, elle l’avait perdu à « Je peux ». Stephen s’élança sur les traces de Roger à toute allure, ignorant les cris et les pleurs de Claire et de sa fille. Son esprit n’était plus qu’un mélange bouillonnant de colère et de haine. Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner par cette avalanche de bonheur, au point d’en oublier les règles les plus élémentaires : tout se paie. Être heureux ne peut se terminer que d’une seule manière : par un malheur. Et le malheur était arrivé. Mais en attendant, il ferait payer de sa vie celui qui l’avait privé de ce bonheur.

« Da’ !, articula Brianna entre deux hoquets de douleur. Ne le laisse pas… Ne le laisse pas faire une bêtise. Il ne doit pas commettre le moindre crime, Da’ je t’en prie… »

Jamie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il fit signe à Ian et Fergus de le suivre et tous trois s’élancèrent derrière Bonnet pour tenter de le ramener à la raison. Le bougre était rapide pour un homme qui se déplaçait davantage en bateau qu’à pied et ils eurent tôt fait de le perdre dans la végétation qui bordait la plage. Il ne leur restait plus qu’à tendre l’oreille et à pister ses traces dans le sable et la terre humide.

« Par ici ! », les héla Ian en retrouvant des traces de bottes, et ils reprirent leur course effrénée.

Un peu plus loin devant eux, Stephen avait presque rattrapé Roger, lorsque celui-ci trébucha sur une racine en travers du chemin. Il s’étala de tout son long et avant d’avoir pu faire le moindre geste pour se relever, Bonnet était à cheval sur lui, ravageant de ses poings son visage barbu et marqué par des mois d’errance.

« J’aurais dû te balancer par-dessus bord quand j’en ai eu l’occasion, MacKenzie », cracha-t-il d’une voix qui aurait fait frémir Lucifer et tous les démons de l’Enfer eux-mêmes.

Lorsque ses poings commencèrent à lui faire mal, le visage de Roger était quasi-méconnaissable, son nez était cassé, ses lèvres et ses arcades fendues, ses pommettes éclatées. Il haletait misérablement, crachant un mélange de bave et de sang dans sa barbe. Stephen se releva comme un pantin désarticulé et reprit son souffle. Il allait en finir tout de suite. Devait-il l’égorger ? Mais il n’avait pas pensé à ajouter de couteau à sa tenue de mariage. L’étrangler ? Ses jointures endolories prenaient une couleur violacée et il en déduisit qu’il avait dû se briser quelques phalanges. Peu adapté donc, même s’il n’était plus assez humain pour ressentir la douleur à cet instant précis. Il avisa une grosse pierre sur le chemin et sourit, dévoilant ses dents, tout en allant la ramasser. La roche pesait son poids et présentait quelques angles bien tranchants, idéal pour dépecer tout en écrasant. Il allait se faire un plaisir de tous les diables…

Revenant se poster au-dessus de Roger, il leva la main qui tenait la pierre, prêt à l’abattre sur son crâne, lorsque la voix de stentor de Jamie Fraser s’éleva dans son dos.

« BONNET, NE FAITES PAS ÇA. »

Stephen se retourna et c’est le visage d’un démon que Jamie vit apparaître sous ses yeux. A côté de lui, Ian et Fergus firent aussitôt deux pas en arrière, et Jamie dut s’avouer qu’il n’était pas loin de faire de même.

« Allons, M’sieur Fraser…, répondit le pirate d’une voix affreusement mielleuse. Osez me dire que vous ne rêvez pas de le faire à ma place…

—Ce serait mentir, en effet, mais je pense avant tout à ce que je perdrais si je tuais cet homme de mes mains. Et vous ? À quoi pensez-vous si ce n’est à la haine qui vous ronge ?

—Il a tiré sur Brianna…, feula Stephen, sa lèvre retroussée dévoilant ses canines. Il a attendu que nous nous soyons dit oui et que nous soyons au moment le plus heureux de cette journée pour lui tirer une balle en pleine poitrine. Et selon vous, c’est _moi_ qui suis rongé par la haine ?

—La balle… était pour vous… », crachota Roger depuis le sol. Stephen reporta son attention sur lui et sembla se rappeler qu’il avait un travail à terminer, car il releva bien haut la pierre au-dessus de la tête de l’Ecossais.

« Si vous le tuez, il aura gagné…, reprit Jamie d’une voix plus douce. Il aura gagné car même s’il n’aura jamais Brianna, vous non plus. Vous retournerez en prison et serez exécuté…

—Au moins je mourrai avec la satisfaction que cet homme n’est plus de ce monde…

—Et vous ne reverriez plus jamais Brianna. Ni Danny… Et vous ne connaîtrez jamais votre deuxième enfant. »

Le bras de Stephen s’abaissa légèrement et il se retourna de nouveau vers Jamie, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Brianna est de nouveau enceinte… », reprit Jamie, en sentant qu’il avait enfin capté son attention. « C’est tout récent, à peine deux mois, c’est pourquoi seule sa mère est encore au courant. Stephen, votre place n’est pas ici, mais à ses côtés. Lorsque Claire lui aura sauvé la vie, peut-être que son corps n’aura plus la force de conserver cet enfant, et à ce moment-là vous devrez être avec elle. Pas ici et encore moins en prison. »

La respiration de Bonnet était toujours saccadée et il fixait le visage tuméfié et sanguinolent de Roger avec une folle envie de tout réduire en bouillie.

« Rien ne sert de lutter contre votre vraie nature, Bonnet… Tuez-moi, qu’on en finisse », siffla Roger avec un sourire de guingois.

Jamie serra les poings, se retenant de se jeter lui-même sur MacKenzie pour l’achever. Cet homme avait prétendu aimer sa fille et pourtant il s’était terré pendant des mois comme un rat, attendant le moment où il pourrait presser la détente et plonger toute la famille dans le deuil. « Brianna a toujours cru en vous, en votre capacité à devenir meilleur. Et même si je n’aurais pas parié un shilling sur vous il y a encore quelques mois de cela, vous nous avez prouvé à tous qu’elle ne pouvait rêver d’un meilleur homme avec lequel passer sa vie. D’un meilleur père pour Danny et tous ceux qui viendront après lui. Et je suis fier de pouvoir dire aujourd’hui que vous faites partie de mon clan. »

La pierre retomba mollement sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, tandis que le bras de Bonnet retombait lui aussi sur sa cuisse. Il se releva lentement et quand il se retourna, Jamie ne trouva dans ses yeux que le regard d’un enfant perdu, tremblant de peur à l’idée de perdre la femme de sa vie.

« Rentrez à River Run, nous nous occupons de lui », gronda Jamie en reportant son attention sur Roger. Celui-ci laissa retomber son crâne sur le sol et Stephen le dévisagea un moment encore. Un simple coup de botte bien placé aurait pu l’achever et bien que cette idée le séduise toujours, les mots de Fraser avaient fait mouche. Stephen n’avait jamais vraiment eu de famille, encore moins de « clan ». Mais aujourd’hui, il avait une femme, un enfant et peut-être bientôt deux, des beaux-parents, des amis… Les Fraser leur avaient annoncé qu’ils leur donnaient le chalet en cadeau de mariage, maintenant que la maison principale qui abriterait le cabinet de Claire était terminée. Sa vie avec Brianna ne faisait que commencer.

Autrefois, quand il se faisait arrêter, il ne perdait qu’un bateau dans le pire des cas, un peu de marchandise, rien qui ne se rachète. Ce qu’il pouvait perdre aujourd’hui était irremplaçable et n’avait pas de prix. Il recula doucement, sous le regard attentif des trois hommes, puis disparut pour rebrousser chemin jusqu’à la plage.

Lorsqu’il y parvint, ne restaient que les vestiges de cette magnifique journée à jamais gâchée. La première chose qu’il vit fut l’énorme tâche de sang qui maculait l’estrade et le sable blanc à ses pieds. Mais Brianna n’était plus là, Claire et Marsali manquaient également à l’appel.

« Monsieur Bonnet », fit la voix tremblante de Phèdre quelque part sur sa droite. Il vit son air effrayé et réalisa qu’il était couvert de sang. Le sang de Brianna sur son costume et celui de Roger sur ses poings et ses manches. La servante tenait Danny dans ses bras et il courut le lui prendre pour serrer son fils contre lui. « Madame Claire a fait transporter votre femme dans une calèche, elle va l’opérer à River Run. J’ai fait préparer quelqu’un si vous voulez pour vous y conduire… »

Stephen secoua la tête et fourra de nouveau le bébé dans les bras de Phèdre. « Vous, prenez la calèche avec Danny, je vais prendre mon cheval. » Il caressa une dernière fois la tête de son fils et partit défaire la bride de l’animal qu’il avait pris pour venir à peine une petite heure plus tôt. Il mit à peine une dizaine de minutes pour parcourir la distance qu’ils avaient faite en vingt à l’aller. Arrivé à la maison, d’autres traces de sang maculaient le perron et il les suivit jusqu’à la salle à manger, où Claire avait fait allonger Brianna sur la grande table. La robe blanche avait été déchirée en travers de son torse, pour exposer le site chirurgical et Marsali venait de reboucher le flacon de laudanum qui avait servi à endormir la blessée. De ses mains tremblantes, Claire stérilisait ses instruments à l’alcool et prit le temps de se calmer quelques secondes avant de repasser dans la peau de la chirurgienne et plus de la mère affolée.

« La balle a traversé sans sectionner l’artère sous-clavière ni perforer le haut du poumon…, récita Claire, ses vieux réflexes de chirurgienne reprenant le dessus. La balle a été légèrement déviée par l’omoplate… » Elle fronça les sourcils, comprimant de nouveau la plaie qu’elle avait temporairement exposée pour observer les dégâts. « Marsali, donne-moi l’alcool… »

Marsali, qui venait de remarquer la présence de Stephen, s’était figée, submergée par l’expression déchirante du jeune marié. Claire leva la tête et suivit son regard. _Tout ce sang… vient-il de tuer Roger ?_ Elle s’interdit de penser « Bien fait pour lui » et se reconcentra sur sa tâche. « Marsali !, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

—Désolée », s’exclama la blonde en préparant une série de compresses imbibées d’alcool pour les passer à Claire.

A bout de souffle, Stephen se laissa tomber à genoux, se sentant à peu près aussi inutile que le jour où Danny était né. Il ferma les yeux mais tout ce qu’il voyait derrière l’écran sombre de ses paupières était la tâche de sang rouge qui s’agrandissait peu à peu sur la robe immaculée de sa tendre Brianna. Brianna qui n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde à s’interposer entre lui et la balle qui lui était destinée alors même qu’elle était enceinte de quelques semaines seulement.

« Elle va s’en sortir… », fit la voix de Claire quelque part dans le lointain.

Stephen rouvrit les yeux et dévisagea la guérisseuse qui s’affairait sur le corps sans défense de sa fille. « Et le bébé… ?, demanda-t-il dans un souffle

—Ça, il est encore trop tôt pour le savoir…, fit-elle avec un froncement de sourcil tout en préparant de quoi faire une suture. Mais vous en aurez d’autres. Je vous le promets… »

Une boule de compresses souillées tomba de la table jusque sur le sol et Stephen se contenta de fixer le précieux sang de Brianna imbiber le tapis en ne pensant qu’à une seule chose : si elle ne survivait pas, il n’aurait plus qu’à retourner achever MacKenzie et se livrer aux autorités. Il n’essaierait même pas de fuir et accueillerait la corde autour de son cou comme une délivrance. La seule idée de retourner à une existence dont Brianna ne faisait pas partie le révoltait. Comment pourrait-il reprendre la mer en sachant qu’elle n’attendrait pas son retour au port ? Comment pourrait-il s’endormir le soir sans sentir ses bras chauds autour de lui ? Comment pourrait-il respirer en sachant qu’elle ne respirait plus ? Le moindre geste, la moindre fonction vitale, lui semblait vain et inutile si elle n’était pas là pour le partager avec lui.

C’est le moment que choisirent Phèdre, Ulysse et Jocasta pour faire irruption dans le hall d’entrée. Le regard vide de Stephen se tourna vers eux et Phèdre sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes devant son expression abattue, persuadée que Brianna était morte. Mais un coup d’œil dans le salon lui suffit pour comprendre que Claire Fraser n’avait pas fini de faire des miracles. Alors elle s’approcha de Stephen pour s’agenouiller devant lui.

« Prenez votre enfant, Monsieur… Cela vous ramènera un peu d’espoir… », dit-elle doucement en lui glissant son fils dans les bras.

Stephen s’exécuta comme un robot, avant de se figer. Ses mains étaient maculées et encroûtées de sang séché et de boue. L’idée même de toucher son fils avec le sang de l’homme qui avait tenté de tuer sa mère lui était intolérable. « Mes mains…, protesta-t-il faiblement, mais Phèdre l’empêcha de lui rendre l’enfant.

—Ce n’est pas grave, Monsieur… ce n’est pas grave… » Elle répétait les mêmes mots dans un souffle, tout en imprimant une pression de ses mains sur le bras droit de l’Irlandais. Stephen baissa le nez et effleura de son front celui de Danny. Brianna ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas alors qu’ils avaient un enfant à voir grandir ensemble. Pas après tout le mal qu’ils s’étaient donné pour être enfin heureux tous les trois. Cela n’avait aucun sens. Aucun. Il ferma les yeux, respirant à pleins poumons l’odeur de son fils et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se mit à prier.

~o~

_« Il te plaît ?, demanda-t-il dans son dos, alors qu’elle découvrait le berceau qu’il avait sculpté pendant des jours pour leur futur enfant. Il la vit faire volte-face, la bouche grande ouverte._

_—S’il me plaît ? Tu es sérieux ? Je… J’en ai oublié de respirer, Stephen. De respirer !_

_—Donc c’est un oui._

_—Mais bien sûr que oui, idiot. » Avec un rire complètement fou, elle se jeta à son cou, avant de se raviser et de s’écarter à nouveau de lui pour admirer son œuvre. « Il est… incroyable ! »_

_Elle passa doucement ses mains sur le bois avant de se retourner lentement vers lui, toute joie disparue de son visage. « Je suis désolée… que nous ne puissions plus jamais revivre le bonheur d’avoir un autre enfant…, murmura-t-elle les yeux pleins de larmes. Pardonne-moi… »_

_« Hein ? », fit la voix de Stephen, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Quelque chose n’allait pas dans ce souvenir. Ce n’était pas comme ça que les choses s’étaient passées. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu faire le moindre geste, un coup de tonnerre résonna dans la remise et le corsage de Brianna, qui s’était transformé en robe de mariée sans qu’il ne s’en soit aperçu, se perfora, laissant échapper un flot de sang. « Non… Bri-_

« Monsieur Bonnet ! »

Il sursauta, réprimant un hurlement, et balaya de ses yeux hagards la pièce où il se trouvait, à la recherche du sang qui s’échappait de la plaie béante dans la poitrine de sa femme. Mais point de Brianna, ni de remise, ni de sang. Il se trouvait toujours recroquevillé sur le sol, à l’entrée de la salle à manger, son fils endormi dans ses bras. Il leva aussitôt les yeux vers la table mais Brianna ne s’y trouvait plus. Seul subsistait un amas de compresses sanguinolentes, d’instruments souillés, de bouteilles d’alcool vides et les vestiges déchirés de la robe de mariée.

« Où est-elle ?

—Je l’ai faite transporter dans votre chambre. J’ai réussi à nettoyer et suturer les tissus endommagés rapidement, mais les prochaines quarante-huit heures seront décisives. Il y a toujours un risque d’infection… », expliqua Claire en se baissant pour se mettre à sa hauteur. « Me permettez-vous de vous prendre Danny, pour que je puisse jeter un œil à vos mains ? »

Il sembla hésiter un moment avant de hocher la tête imperceptiblement. Avec la plus grande douceur du monde, Claire lui retira Danny des bras pour le passer à Phèdre et lui fit signe de la suivre dans la salle à manger. Stephen s’assit sur une chaise, son regard hypnotisé par les restes de la bataille qui s’était menée entre la chirurgienne et sa patiente.

« Elle est forte et je suis intervenue rapidement…, murmura Claire en captant son regard. Essayez de tendre les doigts. »

Stephen reporta son attention sur ses mains et les posa sur la table. Aucun problème avec la gauche, si ce n’était une légère douleur diffuse dans l’ensemble du poing. La main droite en revanche s’était refroidie avec l’immobilité et il poussa un grognement de douleur lorsque deux de ses doigts refusèrent tout simplement d’obtempérer. Claire s’approcha et palpa doucement le majeur et l’annulaire. Les fractures semblaient nettes, internes et en l’absence d’un bloc opératoire entièrement équipé, elle ne pouvait pas proposer mieux qu’une réduction fermée et une attelle. Il aurait peut-être toujours un problème de mobilité sur cette main ou une légère distorsion mais quel homme du dix-huitième siècle n’avait pas ce genre d’imperfections dues à des blessures mal soignées ? « Je vais devoir réduire les fractures sur ces deux doigts… » Elle palpa les autres et les fit bouger avec prudence. « Les autres sont seulement meurtris, peut-être une légère entorse ici… mais la priorité ce sont les deux doigts du milieu. Ulysse, voudriez-vous bien immobiliser le bras de Monsieur Bonnet sur la table ? »

Le majordome s’avança et se laissa guider par la guérisseuse pour placer ses mains correctement sur le bras de l’Irlandais.

« Je vais compter jusqu’à trois, prévint Claire en positionnant ses doigts sur le majeur de Stephen, qui serra les dents. Un… deux… »

Avec un craquement, elle replaça l’os dans sa position naturelle et Stephen lâcha un chapelet de jurons irlandais, tandis qu’Ulysse appuyait de toutes ses forces sur son bras.

« Par les couilles de Neptune, qu’est-il arrivé au ‘trois’ », aboya-t-il tandis que Phèdre posait une main sur les oreilles du bébé et l’emmenait un peu plus loin.

« La douleur est pire quand on s’y attend… Il reste l’annulaire, ne bougez pas… Un… deux… »

Cette fois, Claire vit Stephen se tendre dès le ‘deux’ mais attendit. Après quelques secondes de silence, il aboya de nouveau : « Mais qu’est-ce que vous attend- » Nouveau craquement sonore, nouveau grognement de douleur. La tête de Stephen s’abattit sur la table tandis qu’il attendait patiemment que la douleur cuisante s’atténue.

« Vous vous vengez, n’est-ce pas… pour votre alliance…, grogna-t-il, le front toujours pressé contre la table.

—Je mentirais si je disais que cela ne m’avait pas traversé l’esprit », rétorqua Claire avec un sourire, tout en immobilisant les doigts fracturés par quelques baguettes de bois fin entourées de bandages. « Mais au moins, maintenant nous sommes quittes. » Claire rassembla ses affaires et une expression inquiète reprit place sur ses traits. « Vous n’avez pas fait de bêtise, n’est-ce pas ? Roger est toujours en vie ? »

Stephen baissa les yeux sur ses mains. « Uniquement parce que votre mari est intervenu juste avant que je l’achève…

—J’en suis heureuse… Je ne vois pas quel bien cela aurait fait à Brianna de lui sauver la vie si j’avais dû lui annoncer votre mise à mort à son réveil. » Elle se leva et commença à rassembler ses ustensiles pour aller les nettoyer. « Montez vous laver et vous changer. Ensuite, vous pourrez vous allonger près d’elle. Elle le sentira. »

Stephen se leva à son tour comme si le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules. A l’étage, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements avec une grimace. Le bonheur et la fierté qu’il avait ressentis en les enfilant le matin-même lui semblaient tellement loin, presque comme un souvenir d’une autre vie. Il jeta un regard à sa main droite bandée, sentant encore le poids de la pierre qu’il destinait au crâne de MacKenzie. Même après près d’un an sans avoir commis le moindre crime, la violence que Brianna avait enfouie au plus profond de lui avait refait surface avec une rapidité et une facilité déconcertantes. MacKenzie avait raison, c’était sa vraie nature, mais de la même façon que sa mère soignait les blessures du corps, Brianna avait soigné les blessures de son âme et changé sa nature profonde. Le plus effrayant était de constater que l’idée qu’elle puisse mourir avant lui avait fait ressurgir ses plus sombres démons. Il avait nettement vu les expressions terrorisées de Fergus et d’Ian quand il s’était retourné vers eux. Pourraient-ils un jour avoir de nouveau confiance en lui ? Sûrement pas.

Lentement, il préleva un peu d’eau et de savon dans un bac d’eau froide posé là depuis le matin et nettoya chaque goutte de sang qui souillait sa peau. La brosse et l’eau se teintèrent rapidement de rose. Après quelques minutes, il enfila une chemise, un pantalon de toile simple et poussa la porte de leur chambre. Brianna était étendue sur le lit, sa peau encore plus pâle que d’habitude. Toute la partie gauche de son torse était enveloppée de bandages et ses yeux étaient désespérément clos. Elle respirait normalement, paisiblement même. Stephen avait l’impression que son cœur était en train de se briser en mille morceaux. Il s’étendit à ses côtés, n’osant pas la toucher de peur de lui faire mal et se contenta de prendre sa main droite dans la sienne.

Combien de fois fallait-il qu’elle lui sauve la vie… ? Une fois passait encore, elle n’avait rien risqué pour le faire sortir de prison. Mais ça ? Sauver sa peau au détriment de sa propre existence ? Il ne pouvait le tolérer et il serait volontiers retourné quelques heures en arrière pour voir arriver Roger le premier et le laisser lui tirer une balle en plein cœur. Car c’était précisément ce qu’il se serait passé si Brianna ne s’était pas interposée et ne l’avait pas bousculé. Le tir était parfait, d’une précision meurtrière, indiquant des mois et des mois d’entraînement. La seule chose qui avait sauvé Brianna était sa plus petite taille, la balle ayant atteint son épaule plutôt que son organe vital.

Les seize heures qui suivirent furent les plus longues de toute sa vie. Malgré les quelques mots que Claire était venue lui glisser à un moment donné, il n’avait pas bougé d’un cil, ne s’était pas levé, n’avait pas mangé ni bu une goutte d’eau. Il se refusait à esquisser le moindre mouvement tant que son amour ne bougeait pas elle-même, comme si la seule idée de continuer à vivre normalement tant qu’elle était endormie était une insulte à son sacrifice.

Exténué, il finit par sombrer à son tour.

~o~

La main de Brianna était fraîche sur sa joue et il savoura ce contact divin, priant pour ne jamais se réveiller de son rêve. S’il fallait rester à jamais dans les limbes du sommeil pour la sentir le toucher à nouveau, alors il cèderait avec plaisir. Mais il sentait le poids de son corps sur le matelas, quelques bribes de conversation au rez-de-chaussée et les rayons d’un soleil radieux qui traversaient ses paupières closes. C’est à cet instant précis qu’il comprit qu’il n’était plus profondément endormi. Se redressant d’un bond, il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu’il vit furent les deux iris bleus de Brianna posés sur lui. Elle esquissa un faible sourire tandis qu’il fondait littéralement sur elle pour embrasser son front, son nez, ses lèvres, chaque centimètre de peau accessible.

« J’ai cru que je t’avais perdue… », murmura-t-il en ponctuant chaque phrase de baisers. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Tu es complètement folle…

—Je n’avais pas le choix…, souffla-t-elle d’une voix à peine audible. Tu m’as dit ‘Je t’aime’, j’étais obligée… »

Stephen ferma les yeux et pressa son front contre le sien. Il les rouvrit en l’entendant émettre un gémissement.

« Peux-tu appeler ma mère ?, fit-elle avec une grimace. J’ai mal, tellement mal… »

Stephen bondit hors du lit et dévala les escaliers, trouvant Claire, Jamie et Murtagh, réapparu après des mois de cavale, en grande conversation dans le salon. Claire s’interrompit en le voyant et lui jeta un regard alarmé.

« Elle est réveillée… et elle souffre…, haleta-t-il tandis que Claire se ruait sur sa boîte de plantes médicinales.

—Restez là, je m’en occupe », fit Claire à la cantonade.

Stephen attendit qu’elle ait atteint le premier étage pour se tourner vers les deux hommes. « Où est MacKenzie ? » Son visage était sombre et Jamie vit qu’il pouvait encore craquer à n’importe quel moment.

Les deux Ecossais échangèrent un regard.

« Nous l’avons enfermé et ligoté dans la grange, temporairement…, commença Jamie, tandis que Stephen sentait une nouvelle fois le sang bouillir dans ses veines.

—Sa place est sur la potence…

—Nous ne pouvons pas le livrer à la justice !, ajouta Fraser, le regard fuyant.

—Pourquoi pas ? Il a failli tuer Brianna ! Votre _fille_ , par Danu ! »

La sensation que les deux hommes ne lui disaient pas tout le prit aux tripes, sensation qui fut confirmée lorsque Claire réapparut en haut des escaliers, alertée par leurs hurlements.

« Jamie !, aboya-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Pas maintenant. »

 _Quoi, elle aussi ?_ , pensa Stephen en les regardant tour à tour tous les trois avec dégoût. Il recula lentement en secouant la tête et avant que les autres n’aient pu faire un geste, il s’était rué vers la sortie, bien décidé à achever MacKenzie puisque personne ne semblait vouloir lui donner la punition qu’il méritait. Mais c’était sans compter sur le jeune Ian, sorti de nulle part, qui frappa dans son tibia de toutes ses forces pour le faire basculer à terre.

« Désolé… », s’excusa-t-il précipitamment avec une grimace en voyant les iris verts de l’Irlandais le tuer littéralement sur place. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de dire le fond de sa pensée au jeune garçon, Murtagh se tenait au-dessus de lui, le poing serré.

« Pardonne-moi, mon garçon, mais c’est pour ton bien… », grommela le vieil homme avant de l’envoyer dans les bras de Morphée d’un coup de poing bien senti.

Le silence retomba dans le hall d’entrée, tandis qu’Ian regardait, catastrophé, la tête du pirate retomber mollement sur le sol, inerte. « On est morts… on est tous morts… Il va se venger et on sera tous morts… »

Jamie lui jeta un regard en coin et soupira. « Aidez-moi, on va le remonter dans sa chambre. Seule la présence de Brianna pourra l’empêcher d’entrer dans cette grange… »

Ian saisit un bras, Murtagh le second et Jamie les pieds, et c’est ainsi qu’ils remontèrent l’escalier en soufflant. Le marin pesait son poids.

Dans la chambre, Brianna grimaça tandis que sa mère préparait une décoction d’écorce de saule blanc, un antidouleur et anti-inflammatoire naturel. « Tu souffres beaucoup ?, lui demanda Claire, inquiète.

—Assez…, mais ce n’était pas tellement pour ça que je voulais que tu viennes… » Brianna fronça les sourcils et posa sa main valide sur son ventre. « Est-ce que… tu as vu si … ?

—Tu n’as pas encore fait de fausse couche, si c’est ta question…, répondit Claire avec une expression triste. Mais tu n’es pas encore hors de danger… »

Brianna hocha la tête, légèrement soulagée malgré tout. « Je n’arrive pas à croire que Roger… » Sa voix se brisa et pour la première fois depuis son réveil, l’horreur des événements de la veille lui sembla insupportable. Elle fondit en larmes. « Il aurait pu choisir n’importe quel autre moment, n’importe quel autre jour… Quelle espèce de monstre peut faire ça ? »

Claire se précipitait pour la serrer dans ses bras en prenant garde à sa blessure, lorsque la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit toute grande sur Ian, Murtagh et Jamie traînant le pauvre Bonnet inerte jusque sur le lit.

« Mais… ? », fut tout ce que parvint à articuler Brianna, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Il allait tuer Roger, cousine, on a fait ce qu’on a pu… », s’excusa Ian en s’épongeant le front, tandis que Jamie renchérissait :

« Nous nous sommes dit qu’à son réveil, il ne serait sûrement pas très content et que toi seule saurait le maîtriser… »

La blessée darda un regard meurtrier vers chacun des trois Ecossais et ils eurent soudain la fâcheuse impression que Bonnet avait changé de corps et possédé celui de la jeune femme. « Dehors ! », aboya Brianna, tandis que Claire leur faisait signe de déguerpir aussi vite que possible. Cinq secondes plus tard, elles étaient de nouveau seules avec un pirate dans les vapes.

~o~

Stephen ne refit surface qu’une bonne heure plus tard, avec une migraine de tous les diables. Poussant un grognement, il s’assit sur le lit et sentit aussitôt la main valide de Brianna se poser sur la sienne.

« Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

—Ça fait deux fois…, répondit-il dans un grognement. Deux fois que Fitzgibbons me met son poing dans la figure…

—Tu étais ingérable…

—Peut-être, mais j’ai une règle : je ne laisse jamais le même homme me frapper deux fois, question de principes…

—Stephen…

Le ton de Brianna était devenu menaçant et il la vit plisser les yeux.

—Bon, bon… mais il n’y en aura pas trois, je te préviens. »

Elle sourit tendrement et tendit son bras droit vers lui pour l’inviter à se blottir contre elle, ce qu’il fit sans hésiter. Il posa doucement la tête sur son ventre, puis de sa main fracturée, caressa délicatement le tissu de sa chemise de nuit, tandis qu’elle glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Lorsqu’il tourna légèrement la tête pour embrasser la zone près de son nombril, elle poussa un soupir faussement exaspéré.

« Tu es au courant, n’est-ce pas ? Personne n’est donc fichu de garder un secret dans cette maison ?, gloussa-t-elle tandis qu’il souriait contre son ventre.

—C’est en l’éventant que ton père m’a fait revenir à la raison. Sans ça… » Il frémit en se remémorant la vague de folie qui l’avait submergé et qui menaçait toujours de refaire surface. « Le secret de la cérémonie sur la plage, en revanche… Une vraie surprise…

—Hum… J’aurais peut-être mieux fait d’opter pour le bateau, finalement… »

Stephen se redressa pour la regarder et hocha la tête plusieurs fois, sa bouche formant un U à l’envers, provoquant l’hilarité de sa compagne. Le silence retomba entre eux, le souvenir de cette journée revenant à la charge.

« Tu sais… jusqu’à cette seconde où j’ai entendu le coup de feu... » Il reposa sa tête sur le ventre de Brianna, pensif. « Avant ça, je n’avais jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie…

—Même pas à la naissance de Danny ?

—Grands dieux, non, j’ai passé la moitié de la journée terrorisé. J’ai été heureux mais _après_ … »

Brianna rit de nouveau avant de grimacer de douleur. Après un nouveau silence, elle reprit ses caresses dans ses cheveux. « Promets-moi que tu laisseras Murtagh et papa s’occuper de Roger… Je ne veux plus qu’il t’approche, plus jamais… » Comme Stephen ne répondait pas, elle tira légèrement sur une mèche de cheveux blonds, comme on tirerait l’oreille d’un enfant récalcitrant. « Promets-moi…

—Non. Trop dangereux, bougonna-t-il.

—Quoi ?

—La dernière fois que j’ai promis quelque chose à une femme… et c’est tout récent, hein, une histoire de l’aimer, de la chérir, de l’honorer et de lui être fidèle je crois… je ne me rappelle plus vraiment… figure-toi qu’un homme est sorti de nulle part et lui a tiré dessus. Trop dangereux. »

Brianna pouffa, ce qui réveilla de nouveau la douleur dans son épaule gauche. Elle avait peine à croire qu’ils plaisantaient déjà à ce sujet alors qu’une heure plus tôt, sans sa présence apaisante, il était encore décidé à tuer Roger de ses mains. Cela renforça l’impression qu’elle avait toujours eue dès le premier soir en sa compagnie : ensemble, ils pouvaient rire de tout, se consoler de tout, guérir de tout. Séparément, c’était une autre histoire. Elle ne put s’empêcher de faire le parallèle avec sa mère, qui séparée de son grand amour, n’avait semé que la désolation dans sa vie avec Frank alors qu’une fois revenue à Jamie, elle était redevenue la plus incroyable et la plus résiliente des femmes.

Peut-être Brianna avait-elle la même résilience et la même capacité à faire des miracles quand elle était avec Stephen ? Dans ce cas, il n’y avait plus le moindre doute, ils ne devraient jamais se quitter. Jamais. Doucement, tout en se caressant mutuellement, l’apaisement laissa la place à la fatigue, et ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans le sommeil.

~o~

Lorsque Stephen se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire. Il sentit que son cœur battait la chamade, comme si quelque chose l’avait réveillé en sursaut. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, à peine éclairée par la lueur de la lune à travers les nuages. Il se retourna et vit Brianna, toujours profondément endormie. C’est lorsque le bruit qui l’avait tiré de ses rêves se reproduisit qu’il comprit. Un grincement de roues mal huilées, le claquement des sabots d’un cheval. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il se leva et s’approcha de la fenêtre. Au loin, en direction de la grange, deux torches brûlaient et se déplaçaient dans la nuit, portées par deux silhouettes sombres. Une carriole attendait devant la grange et Stephen poussa intérieurement un juron. Sans réveiller Brianna, il sortit de la chambre et descendit l’escalier à pas de loups, trouva ses bottes dans un coin, les enfila et s’élança dans la nuit noire.

Près de la grange, Jamie Fraser tendit sa propre torche à Murtagh, sans remarquer la silhouette dissimulée dans les ombres qui approchait d’eux. Il ouvrit la porte de la grange et reprit sa lampe improvisée avant de s’y engouffrer, suivi de son parrain.

« Levez-vous… », gronda Jamie à la silhouette prostrée de Roger dans un coin. Un bruit métallique accompagna son geste et une fois sur ses pieds, Roger tendit les mains pour qu’on le libère de ses chaînes.

« Où allons-nous », demanda-t-il d’une voix nasillarde, sûrement à cause de son nez cassé. Jamie se planta devant lui avec un air menaçant :

« Vous rentrez en Ecosse… Murtagh doit quitter la Caroline quelque temps pour sa sécurité, il vous escortera à travers l’océan, puis jusqu’à Craigh na Dun. Ensuite, vous repasserez par les pierres et lorsque vous serez de retour au vingtième siècle, n’oubliez pas d’y rester à tout jamais. Si j’entends un jour que vous avez remis le moindre orteil à notre époque, je ne serai pas aussi clément. »

Roger le dévisagea avec une expression apeurée, à peine visible derrière les ecchymoses et les bosses qui couvraient son visage. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que Brianna va bien… ? Sans antibiotiques, elle- »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Jamie le projeta violemment contre la paroi de la grange, qui sembla s’ébranler toute entière sous le choc. « Ne prononcez plus jamais son prénom, MacKenzie, si vous ne voulez pas rentrer en 1971 sans votre langue.

—Fais-le, _Mac Dubh_ , ironisa Murtagh, ça rendra peut-être service à ses contemporains. »

Roger jeta un regard mauvais en direction de Murtagh, puis se figea, les yeux écarquillés d’horreur. Derrière le parrain de Jamie, une silhouette imposante était apparue, encore épargnée par la lueur des torches. Mais Roger n’eut pas besoin d’éclairage pour savoir de qui il s’agissait.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas l’emmener… », fit la silhouette, surprenant Murtagh et Jamie qui firent volte-face dans un sursaut.

Stephen n’avait pas saisi toute la conversation, des zones d’ombre farfelues subsistaient comme la mention de pierres, d’une année ridiculement éloignée de la leur, mais il avait compris l’essentiel : à savoir que Jamie Fraser voulait faire embarquer MacKenzie sur un bateau pour l’Ecosse en croyant naïvement qu’il ne reviendrait pas. Mais il reviendrait. N’avait-il pas déjà attendu patiemment quatre mois entiers dans la nature pour commettre son crime odieux ? Penser qu’un océan l’arrêterait était stupide.

« Bonnet, restez en-dehors de ça… », gronda Murtagh, menaçant, mais Stephen s’était placé à bonne distance de lui, par sécurité.

 _Tu ne m’auras pas trois fois, vieux grigou,_ pensa Stephen en le contournant lentement.

« Le plus saint des hommes serait devenu fou, si on lui avait fait ce que MacKenzie vous a fait, et je ne peux que comprendre votre désir de vengeance… », fit Jamie en levant une main devant lui en signe d’apaisement. « Mais il y a des choses qui vous dépassent dans cette histoire…

—Expliquez-les-moi, je suis toute ouïe, feula Stephen sans cesser de regarder Roger, comme un lion devant sa proie.

— _Mac Dubh_ , on n’a pas le temps pour ça… », marmonna Murtagh en jetant un regard d’avertissement à Jamie. Le bateau sur lequel ils devaient repartir était un navire de contrebande, du même acabit que le _Gloriana_ , et dont le capitaine était peu regardant sur le casier judiciaire de ses passagers. En revanche, il insistait sur une ponctualité à toute épreuve.

Jamie hocha la tête et, la main toujours tendue en direction de Bonnet, reprit la parole : « Venez avec nous, nous vous expliquerons en chemin… Mais il faut absolument que Murtagh monte dans ce bateau, lui aussi. » Jamie fit signe à Roger d’avancer vers la charrette et celui-ci s’exécuta avec des gestes lents, sous le regard inflexible de Stephen. « Prenez un cheval et suivez-nous… »

Tandis qu’ils faisaient monter Roger à l’arrière, Stephen s’enfonça dans la grange pour aller chercher un des chevaux installés dans des box tout au fond. Il le sella et monta dessus au moment où la charrette s’engageait sur la route. Ils galopèrent ainsi une bonne trentaine de minutes, jusqu’à une petite crique isolée uniquement dotée d’un ponton vétuste. Un navire y était amarré, plongé dans l’obscurité. La charrette s’arrêta brusquement et il vit Jamie en descendre, juste avant que Murtagh ne reparte pour aller jusqu’au ponton. Jamie s’approcha du cheval de Stephen et en saisit la bride pour l’empêcher d’aller plus loin.

« C’est un navire de contrebande, si je vous laisse aller plus loin et que nous sommes repérés, vous serez en violation des conditions de votre libération…

—J’exige des explications », le coupa brutalement Stephen du haut de son cheval.

Jamie pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête lentement. « Qu’avez-vous entendu dans la grange, exactement…

—Rien qui n’ait le moindre sens, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Jamie esquissa un sourire. « Ne vous êtes-vous jamais interrogé sur les connaissances incroyables de Claire en médecine ? Les idées parfois étranges de Brianna sur la société et son refus des traditions ?

—Plus de fois qu’elle n’aimerait que je l’admette… », répondit-il sans vraiment savoir où son beau-père voulait en venir.

« Quand j’ai rencontré Claire, elle était perdue dans la forêt, effrayée et seule. Elle avait des connaissances inimaginables sur le corps humain et les blessures en tout genre, mais aussi sur l’Histoire et étrangement… un peu l’avenir. Au point que des femmes de notre village l’ont accusée de sorcellerie et fait arrêter…

—Ridicule…, marmonna Stephen entre ses dents.

—Pas tant que ça », rétorqua Jamie avec un sourire triste. « Claire n’est pas une sorcière mais sa présence ici avec nous n’est pas exactement naturelle non plus. »

Stephen fronça les sourcils, tout en continuant de suivre du regard Murtagh et Roger qui descendaient de la carriole pour s’engager sur le ponton. « C’est-à-dire ?

—Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des pierres de Craigh na Dun ? »

Encore ce nom. Stephen baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

« C’est un site sacré pour les anciens peuples d’Ecosse, un cercle de menhirs entourant une autre pierre en son centre, la plus haute de toutes. De nombreuses légendes courent à son sujet et notamment… que certaines personnes sont capables de voyager à travers elle. De voyager dans le temps… »

Les épaules de Stephen s’affaissèrent et il inclina la tête sur le côté, comme pour signifier à Jamie qu’il était temps d’arrêter de le prendre pour un idiot. Mais Jamie ne sembla pas s’en soucier.

« Claire a touché cette pierre pour la première fois en 1945, alors qu’elle visitait Inverness après une guerre lors de laquelle elle avait servi en tant que médecin. Et l’instant d’après, elle s’est réveillée en 1746, l’année où nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

Cette fois, le regard de Bonnet avait repris son sérieux et il dévisageait Jamie sans rien dire.

« Lorsque Claire m’a avoué son secret, c’était en partie parce qu’elle s’était mise en tête de me sauver des Anglais et d’une mort certaine à la bataille de Culloden. Pendant deux ans, nous avons fait tout notre possible pour empêcher que cette bataille ne survienne, mais malgré tous nos efforts, nous avons réalisé que certaines choses ne pouvaient être changées… Peu avant Culloden, Claire est tombée enceinte de notre deuxième enfant. Je l’ai ramenée aux pierres. Elle ne voulait pas me quitter mais pour le bien de Brianna, je l’ai forcée à le faire. Pour que notre fille grandisse dans un monde plus sûr, plus sain, avec un père…

—Son autre père…, murmura Stephen, les sourcils froncés.

—Frank Randall… », confirma Jamie. « Il a élevé ma fille dès sa naissance en 1948, comme si c’était la sienne et bien que je n’ai jamais connu cet homme, je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Brianna était déjà une jeune femme autonome lorsque Frank fut tué dans un accident et Claire… se mit alors à rechercher des traces de moi dans des documents d’époque. Elle finit par retrouver ma trace. J’avais donc survécu à Culloden et elle ne souhaitait plus qu’une chose : me retrouver. Vingt ans s’étaient écoulés depuis notre dernière rencontre, mais elle est tout de même repassée par les pierres pour venir me surprendre dans mon imprimerie. J’ai cru mourir de bonheur, ce jour-là. Toutes les années passées ne comptaient plus, comme si nous nous étions quittés la veille.

—Et Brianna ?

—Restée en 1968, elle commençait ses études au… _Massachussetts Institute of Technology_ », dit-il fièrement, se fichant totalement qu’elle n’ait pas terminé son cursus. Le simple fait de savoir qu’elle avait un jour occupé les bancs d’une prestigieuse école supérieure lui suffisait. « Jusqu’au jour où elle trouva dans les affaires de son père… notre avis de décès. Dans l’incendie de notre maison, quelque part entre 1770 et 1779. Elle a alors quitté Boston, traversé l’Atlantique, voyagé à travers les pierres et retraversé l’Atlantique dans l’autre sens jusqu’à Wilmington pour nous prévenir. Suivie de près par Roger, qui voulait l’empêcher de se lancer dans cette aventure. Et il me semble que c’est là… que vous vous êtes rencontrés. »

Stephen sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Cette histoire n’avait ni queue ni tête et pourtant quelque chose au fond de lui savait que cela ne pouvait pas être un mensonge. Pas venant de Jamie Fraser, l’un des hommes les plus droits qu’il ait rencontrés. Pas avec autant de détails qui concordaient.

« C’est là que vous le renvoyez… ? Chez lui… dans deux siècles ? », fit-il en jetant un regard étrange en direction du bateau.

« Roger n’a plus rien à perdre. Il n’hésiterait pas à raconter des choses sur notre famille pour causer notre perte, des choses qui pourraient faire accuser Brianna et sa mère de sorcellerie ou je ne sais quelle autre bêtise. Elles pourraient être condamnées à mort… C’est pourquoi Murtagh s’assurera qu’il reparte bien à son époque. Il ne le quittera pas des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il ait disparu, vous pouvez me croire. 

—Murtagh était au courant ? Qui d’autre ?

—Seulement lui. Fergus, Marsali, Jocasta… personne ne sait. C’est un immense secret que je vous confie-là. J’espère que vous saurez vous en montrer digne. »

Stephen ne répondit pas. La crainte que Roger ne cause davantage de tort à Brianna l’avait emporté sur sa fureur et sa soif de vengeance. D’autres questions se posaient cependant.

« Pourquoi n’avez-vous pas traversé avec votre femme, il y a vingt ans ? Vous n’auriez pas été séparés… »

Jamie soupira. « Je ne peux pas _voyager_ … Claire m’a dit que lorsqu’elle s’approchait des pierres, elle percevait comme le bourdonnement assourdissant d’une ruche et que c’était cela qui l’avait poussée à les toucher la première fois. Brianna les entend aussi, et manifestement MacKenzie également. Mais je ne les ai jamais perçus. Jamais. »

Le silence retomba entre eux. Après avoir mis de l’ordre dans ses pensées, après avoir trié toutes ces informations dans sa tête, Stephen reprit : « Alors si Brianna désire rentrer chez elle un jour, je ne pourrai pas la suivre ?

—C’est une possibilité…, murmura Jamie. Mais je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper, que sauf urgence vitale pour elle-même ou pour Danny, elle refusera de vous quitter. » L’angoisse de cette réalisation creusa un sillon au-dessus des sourcils de Stephen et Jamie s’empressa d’ajouter : « Brianna sait déjà tout ça. Elle a eu l’occasion de partir quand elle était enceinte, elle a refusé. Sa place est ici, auprès de sa mère, de moi, de sa famille,… de vous. Vivre seule à Boston, même dans un monde plus sûr, où la médecine fait des miracles, ne l’intéresse plus. Elle a choisi de rester ici en connaissance de cause, de fonder une famille. Et même si pour une raison ou une autre elle devait impérativement rentrer au vingtième siècle, elle ne vous abandonnerai pas. Elle reviendrait. Tout comme Claire m’est revenue.

—Je croyais qu’elle avait déjà sacrifié tant de choses pour moi, mais ça… ça dépasse tout ce que j’avais pu imaginer… »

Jamie sourit. Au loin, le bateau commençait à larguer les amarres, emportant avec lui Murtagh et son colis.

« Quand elles ont décidé quelque chose, il est impossible de leur faire changer d’avis… Ma femme a essayé de changer l’Histoire de l’Ecosse pour moi, et tel que c’est parti, je ne serais pas étonné qu’elles tentent à elle deux de nous préserver de la Guerre d’Indépendance…

—Le guerre de ?

—Ah oui, il va falloir vous informer de quelques petites choses pour les années à venir… », marmonna Jamie avec une grimace. Sur les flots éclairés par la lune, le bateau s’était éloigné du ponton et l’Ecossais tapota gentiment le cheval de Stephen. « Je vais chercher la charrette. Rentrons, si vous le voulez bien. »

Stephen ne répondit pas, encore chamboulé par tout ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Les rouages de son esprit faisaient à présent le rapprochement entre beaucoup de détails qu’il avait remarqués chez Brianna, mais qu’il avait mis sur le compte de sa vie à Boston, grande métropole bien plus moderne que leurs Etats du sud encore très ruraux. Il la revit s’avancer dans les couloirs de la prison, lui proposant de l’épouser et de fonder une famille ensemble. Pourquoi ? Alors qu’elle aurait pu simplement traverser l’océan et retourner dans son monde sécurisé et plus moderne. Cela n’avait aucun sens…

Jamie revint avec la charrette et ils reprirent le chemin de River Run, en silence. Jamie ne lui parlait plus, ayant deviné qu’il avait besoin de réfléchir à la situation, tout en se tenant prêt à lui répondre dès qu’il aurait une question. Le soleil se levait à peine lorsqu’ils atteignirent les limites de la propriété. Ils laissèrent les chevaux aux palefreniers dans la grange et regagnèrent la maison. A leur grande surprise pour une heure aussi matinale, des éclats de voix leur parvenaient depuis la cuisine et les deux hommes suivirent les voix jusqu’à leur source.

« Mais puisque je vous dit que je n’ai rien vu, rien entendu !, s’écriait Lizzie, les deux mains plaquées sur son front avec une expression de désespoir intense. C’est insensé ! Je ne dors pourtant pas si profondément !

—Tu as passé ta nuit à ronfler, railla Ian avant de réaliser son erreur. Lizzie prit une couleur cramoisie.

—Et comment est-ce que tu le sais, au juste ?, renchérit Claire, tandis que Brianna, assise sur un fauteuil, bien calée sur des coussins pour ne pas appuyer sur son épaule blessée, ouvrait grand la bouche en comprenant que son cousin et sa servante avaient passé la nuit ensemble.

—Je… je l’entends…depuis ma chambre…

—Lizzie dort au rez-de-chaussée, et toi à l’étage !, s’écria Brianna avec un éclat de rire ravi. Qui essaies-tu de berner au juste, cousin ? Tu crois être le seul à changer discrètement de chambre la nuit ?

—Discrètement ?, railla Claire. J’ai passé des mois persuadée d’être réveillée chaque nuit par un éléphant qui traversait l’intégralité du couloir, avec des assiettes entières de collations…

—Un éléphant… Un éléphant ?!, s’insurgea Brianna, tellement choquée qu’elle laissa retomber sa tartine de pain dans son assiette.

Ian éclata de rire avant de se figer, apercevant les deux hommes disparus au cours de la nuit dans l’encadrement de la porte.

—Et voilà, qu’est-ce que je disais, ils sont rentrés ! Il n’était point nécessaire de réveiller toute la maisonnée, mesdames !, annonça-t-il avec un large sourire.

Brianna se retourna tant bien que mal sur son fauteuil et sourit de toutes ses dents en découvrant Stephen et son père côte à côte. Son jeune époux semblait quelque peu chamboulé, comme s’il venait d’apprendre une nouvelle bouleversante, mais cela ne dura qu’un temps. Le sourire radieux de son Américaine l’avait convaincu que Jamie Fraser disait vrai. Pour rien au monde elle n’aurait voulu être ailleurs qu’ici, entourée de toute sa famille. Et il faisait désormais partie de cette famille.

Claire jeta un regard inquisiteur discret à Jamie, qui hocha la tête imperceptiblement avec un sourire confiant et elle soupira de soulagement.

« Je suis affamé… », clama Jamie en s’approchant de la table et des victuailles que Phèdre s’affairait à disposer un peu partout. Comme Stephen n’avait pas bougé, Brianna tendit la main dans sa direction et l’invita à les rejoindre. Il s’avança à pas lents, puis parvint à sa hauteur. Glissant son index gauche sous le menton de sa femme, il le leva vers lui et y déposer un tendre baiser.

« Je t’aime… », souffla-t-il avec une lueur douloureuse dans le regard. « Aujourd’hui, demain, et même pour les deux ou trois siècles à venir. »

Brianna sourit tout en fronçant les sourcils, interloquée par cette formulation inattendue. « Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites, ça pourrait se réaliser…

—J’y compte bien… »

Et pour sceller sa promesse, il l’embrassa de nouveau tendrement.

FIN


End file.
